New Type Division
by Sharleen-Rose
Summary: NTD: une future division secrète au sein des Preventers qui regroupera des Newtypes. Les premiers éléments sont quatre jeunes filles ordinaires, ou presque, qui ne se doutent de rien et qui vont subir du jour au lendemain l'entraî
1. Mission particulière

**1. Mission particulière**

« Des New-types… ? »

« Oui, mais nous ne savons pas précisément pour l'instant quels sont leurs pouvoirs. Notre centre de recherches extra-sensorielles les avaient détectées sur Terre depuis quelque temps déjà, mais nous venons seulement de réussir à les localiser ».

« Quelle est la mission ? » interrogea Heero.

« Et bien, nous espérons qu'elles collaboreront et que nous pourrons utiliser leurs dons. Lady Une a sûrement dû vous évoquer le projet NTD ? »

« Elles ? Vous avez dit'elles' ? » s'écria Wufei. « Des onnas ! »

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Quatre.

« Qu'est-ce que ce projet NTD ? » demanda calmement Trowa revenant au sujet.

« NTD 'New Type Division'. Nous désirons créerune division secrète au sein-même des Preventers qui regrouperait exclusivement des New-Types. Elle devrait permettre de développer de nouveaux modes dedéfense et de prévention. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles vont être réunies lasemaine prochaine et vous serez chargés de leur formation. À termes, vos deuxéquipes devront collaborer en parfaite symbiose ».

« 'Elles' ! » reprit encore Wufeiestomaqué « Nous allons travailler avec des... femmes ? »

« Assez d'agitation 05 ! Oui, il s'agit de quatrejeunes filles. Il semble cependant que leur don ne se soit pas encoremanifesté, c'est pourquoi il faut les y aider. 04 étant lui-même un New-Type, vous trouverez bien une solution. Quant au combat, nous ne doutons pas que voussaurez les former comme il faut »

Wufei manqua de s'étouffer, pendant que Quatre et Duoouvraient de grands yeux et que Trowa gardait un silence sceptique. Après quelques secondes, où nos cinq G-boys restèrent figés, Heero demanda :

« Vous voulez dire que ce sont de simples civiles ? »

« Tout à fait 01! Mais si nous ne nous sommes pas trompés,elles devraient présenter des dispositions particulières au combat, ce qui vousfacilitera la tâche. D'ailleurs, je crois que plusieurs d'entre elles ont déjàmis à profit leurs qualités naturelles dans leurs activités professionnelles.Mais vous verrez bien ! Pour plus d'informations, contactez Lady Une, c'est elle qui dirige le projet. Il doit rester Top-secret. Nous comptonssur votre efficacité ! »

Fin de communication.

Les visages des mentors disparurent de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Les cinq garçons se regardèrent ne sachant que penser decette nouvelle « mission ».

Six jours plus tard, en fin de nuit, la porte s'ouvritviolemment dans la planque. Il y avait un raffut pas possible et des cris de« femelles » intenables, comme le dirait à juste propos Wufeiquelques minutes plus tard. Puis on entendit quelques insultes et plus rien. Le premier à descendre fut Heero, suivi de très près par un Wufei accourant hors de lui.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces cris de femellesintenables ? »

Il resta pantois devant le tableau qui s'offrait à eux dansle salon. Quatre jeunes filles, pas très joyeuses apparemment, et leurs bagages, étaient éparpillés dans la pièce.

« Mais qu'est que je fais là ? » demanda l'une d'elles, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

« Les salauds. Me traiter comme ça, je vais les tuer ».

« Si j'avais une mitraillette… »

« Hommes sans cervelle ! Aucun sens del'honneur », semblait trépigner une autre dans son coin.

Sur ces quelques paroles, elles tournèrent leur attention vers l'escalier où elles aperçurent, selon que l'on se place du point de vue de chacune, deux jeunes hommes bien foutus en t-shirt-calçon ou deux super beauxgosses à moitié nus ou deux mecs dont l'un auquel elle pourrait essayer deprendre son arme ou encore deux imbéciles dans les escaliers, dont l'un particulièrement vulgaire et antipathique. Pendant qu'ils se fixaient, Quatre apparut, puis Trowa, à la suite dans les escaliers.

« Hé, mais c'est le paradis ici, je rêve ! », s'exclama la blonde qui professait des insultes depuis cinq minutes, « Vous êtes encore nombreux ? »

Pas de réponse. La surprise totale pour nos G-boys adorés.Heero, toujours sur le pied de guerre, fut encore le premier à réagir.

« Quatre, va réveiller Duo. Elles sont arrivées ».

« Bien ! »

« Les emmerdes vont commencer... » murmura Wufei.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout ce petit monde était réuni dansle salon, plus ou moins calmement. L'une des jeunes filles demandaexaspérée :

« MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ON FOUT LÀ ? VOUS ÊTESQUI ? JE RÊVE OU ON A ÉTÉ KIDNAPPÉES ? »

« Heu... Vous êtes au courant de rien ? »

« … »

« Oh putain ! On n'est pas dans la merde !Les sals vieux schnoques ! Ils ont encore fait ça dans lesformes ! »

« Du calme Duo ! On s'énerve pas ! On vacommencer par leur expliquer »

Pendant le quart d'heure suivant, Quatre entreprit d'expliquer avec diplomatie aux arrivantes le pourquoi du comment elles étaientici, dans un silence plus que religieux.

« Voilà ! C'est tout ce qu'on sait nous-mêmes ! »

L'une d'elles semblait particulièrement sous le choc.

« Dites-moi que je vais me réveiller !Hahahaha ! Donc, pour résumer : vous êtes les anciens pilotes deGundams. Nous avons été enlevées parce que nous serions des ... New-types et quevous avez besoin de notre don. Vous allez faire de nous des Preventers d'élite et on va aller faire la peau à desanciens Ozzis récalcitrants . C'EST DU DÉLIRE ! »

Nouveau silence.

« Elle ale sens de la synthèse ! C'est bon ça pour les rapports ! Hein Hee-chan ? On nous avait bien dit que vous aviez des dispositions naturelles »

Ignorant le regard noir de son compagnon, Duo poursuivitaprès son trait d'humour et proposa de faire connaissance, ils allaient devoirpasser du temps ensemble après tout. Après une présentation rapide des pilotes,les jeunes filles prirent la parole une à une.

La première à parler fût celle qui semblait la plus bavardeet la plus enthousiaste a priori. Les cheveux aussi blonds que Quatre, coupés au carré et les yeux bleus pétillants, elle se nommait Lynn et était américaine(une compatriote se réjouit Duo). Elle expliqua que depuis trois ans elle travaillait pour une agence d'espionnage privée (je sais pas si ca existe lol,mais bon), pour le compte de laquelle elle faisait des filatures, voire desinfiltrations. Sa « spécialité », comme elle l'appelait, était le « mode séduction », qui consistait à « emballer la cible qui meramène chez lui, lui filler un puissant somnifère et quand il est profondément endormi, retourner son appartement pour chercher des documents ou placer des écouteurs ». Wufei ne put retenir une exclamation devant ces méthodes indécentes. Mais selon elle le maître-mot était « efficacité », peu importaient les moyens. On notera à cet instant que Trowa leva un œil. Elle conclut fièrement en précisant qu'elle savait se servir d'une arme, bien qu'elle ait rarement eu l'occasion d'en faire usage. Même si elle pestait, Lynn était tout à fait ravie de la mission qui se profilait devant elle et elle nele cachait pas.

« Heu...Juste une chtite question... Est-ce que des beauxgosses comme vous sont encore tous célibataires ? ------Ben quoi, je merenseigne… »

Joli fard de Quatre. Ruminations de Wufei pas moins rouge. Belle teinte rosée sur les joues de l'américain. Légères couleurs de Trowa etdu soldat parfait.

Pas de commentaire.

Suivante.

La seconde à prendre la parole s'appelait Tanja. Ils'agissait d'une grande Allemande bien proportionnée, ce qui ne donnait passpécialement envie de l'emmerder. Ses cheveux épais, blonds foncés, étaientréunis en une natte pas très longue. Il y avait quelque chose de franc etrigolard dans ses yeux verts. Son attitude semblait un peu masculine ou en toutcas moins féminine que les trois autres, mais elle dégageait une incontestable sympathie, nota Quatre. Elle était engagée volontaire dans l'armée allemande depuis ses 18 ans, soit depuis plus de cinq ans. Elle était partie plus d'unefois sur le terrain, en opération extérieure. Elle aimait l'adrénaline et SURTOUT les armes à feu ! Passa alors un long exposé sur les différents types d'armes et les préférences de la demoiselle : mitraillettes, automatiques, semi-automatiques à percussion centrale, silencieux, pistoletsd'assaut..., exposé qui reteint l'attention d'un certain Japonais, mais qui nemanqua pas de scier le reste de l'assistance...Finalement, Tanja était contentede se trouver ici elle aussi. C'était pas folichon depuis quelques semaines aurégiment et elle avait là une occasion unique de se perfectionner avec des pros, « pour monter ensuite en grade et botter le cul à ce petit péteux de Sergent Schrieb ».

Après un nouveau silence éloquent, les regards se tournèrentvers les deux dernières filles qui ne semblaient pas décidées à se lancer. Dansun soupire et après un dernier coup d'œil à sa voisine apparemment tétanisée,Wei, car c'était son nom, prit la parole. Ses cheveux longs et noirs lui pendaient dans le dos et ses yeux noirs aussi, très sévères, cachaientl'émotion et l'énervement qu'elle ressentait depuis son arrivée. Elle aurait été très belle si son visage n'était pas complètement fermé. Sa présentation fut sobre, ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler, entre autres choses, un pilote de notre connaissance. Elle était elle aussi chinoise. Elle avait 19 ans. Elle ne travaillait pas. Elledevait se marier la semaine suivante, un mariage arrangé avec un héritier chinois sans cervelle, dont elle se serait bien passé. Elle pratiquait les arts martiaux avec son grand-père depuis l'âge de huit ans ( « Assez tardif... » avait pensé Wufei). Bref, elle ne se réjouissait pas d'être ici, mais ça l'arrangeait bien si elle pouvait couper à la mascarade qui devait lui tenir lieu de mariage, tant pis pour la famille et les traditions...

Ne restait plus qu'une jeune fille, qui semblait décidémentbien perdue et de plus en plus ahurie. Ses cheveux châtains avaient des reflets roux très prononcés et on pouvait lire la panique et la consternation la plus totale dans l'ambre de ses yeux. Elle, Bianca de son prénom, était « une pauvre étudiante française », qui ne demandait rien à personne, qui n'avait jamais pratiqué de combat, même dans les cours de récréation, ni jamais vu de près ou de loin une arme à feu. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une erreur etelle désirait donc vivement rentrer chez elle si possible. Promis, elle ne dirait rien à personne sur les G-boys.

Éclat de rire de Duo.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas une erreur si tu veux mon avis. On s'attendait à en avoir quatre comme toi ! »

Il sourit en voyant son visage interdit.

« On va avoir du boulot », se lamenta Wufei.« Ces onnas ne sont bonnes à rien, je suis sûr, et la dernière encore plusque les autres... ».

« Dis donc mon gars tu veux que je te montre. Je te conseille de pas traîner dans le coin quand j'aurais récup' mamitraillette » lança Tanja.

« Avant ça j'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre et dans le pantalon » insinua chaudement Lynn un sourire auxlèvres. « J'aime les matchos... juste pour le plaisir de les mettre aux pieds ».

Wufei était rouge et près à exploser façon cocotte-minute! Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se refermait comme unpoisson hors de l'eau.

«Ça t'apprendra à réfléchir avant de parler, homme sans cervelle ! » renchérit Wei.

« C'est mal barré pour toi, on dirait... » conclutBianca.

Quatre et Duo ne se tenaient plus de rire. Trowa ne riait pas, mais était visiblement amusé, c'était effectivement mal barré pour Wufeise dit-il. Heero regardait impassible tout ce petit monde, réfléchissant déjà à l'organisation de l'entraînement pour les prochains jours ; si les Mads les avaient envoyées ce n'était pas sans raison, hommes ou femmes peu importait.


	2. Le jour le plus long I

2. Le jour le plus long I

Cela faisait maintenant 24 heures que les girls étaient arrivées. Le jour même, le groupe avait reçu l'adresse d'une nouvelle planque, plus grande et plus adaptée à la mission. Outre les cinq chambres doubles etles pièces habituelles, elle comportait également une salle de combat et unesalle de tir. Elles n'etaient pas gigantesques, mais c'était suffisant pour s'entraîner. Après la répartition des chambres et une installation rapide, Heero et Quatre avaient exposé comment l'entraînement se déroulerait.

Chacun des G-boys serait responsable du développement d'un des aspects de leurs capacités. Wufei serait chargé de les former au combat à mains nues, les bases en arts martiaux. Heero s'occuperait des entraînements au tir et tout ce qui touche le maniement des armes à feu. Duo, lui, leur apprendrait à utiliser les explosifs « intelligemment » avait cru bonde préciser Heero en insistant des yeux sur l'Américain. Trowa avait pour mission de leur apprendre à conduire toutes sortes de véhicules d'abord terrestres, ensuite on verrait. Enfin, le jeune empathe avait la tâche, et non la moindre, d'aider chacune à découvrir et ensuite exploiter son don de New-type.

En effet, comme l'avait mentionné les Mads, aucune d'elles n'avaient imaginé avoir un pouvoir quelconque, ni n'avait la moindre idée de ce en quoi il pouvait consister. C'était pourtant un point essentiel du projet NTD.

Le lendemain matin, Wufei s'éveilla à sept heures. L'entraînement avec les onnas devait débuter dans une heure. Elles avaient intérêt à être à l'heure ! Il quitta son lit de mauvaise humeur en pensantà la journée qui l'attendait. Les premiers contacts avaient été assez houleux et il en avait pris pour son grade l'air de rien. Il décida, au moins momentanément, de mettre de côté ses convictions personnelles sur les femmes,leur incapacité à combattre et leur faiblesse, pour remplir sa mission, sans gaîté de cœur certes, mais personne ne pourrait rien lui reprocher.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, croisant et saluant brièvementau passage Heero, tasse de café à la main, qui s'installait devant son Laptop. Entré dans la cuisine, il trouva Wei et Bianca en discussion devant leur petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour »

« 'jour...»

« Il a pas l'air en forme » commenta Bianca.

« Je suis tout à fait bien ! » Il était partiau quart de tour, pire que d'habitude, se dit-il. Ne pas s'énerver, toutse passe bien. Se montrer naturel... C'était raté visiblement…

« Qu'est-ce que ça doit être les mauvais jours... »ironisa Wei.

Cette fille avait un sens de l'humour à se pendre... Il allaitlui répliquer rageusement, adieu résolutions du matin, quand Quatre et Trowa firent à leur tour leur entrée.

Il respira un grand coup, prit une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et sortit, en leur lançant : « Soyez à l'heure, et TOUTES ! »

Au sortir de la cuisine, il tomba dans le salon sur Tanja, grand sourire « Alors Sensei, on n'est pas d'humeur ? ».

Il ne releva pas et passa son chemin. La matinée s'annonçait mal.

« Chez lui, ça semble plutôt être de nature ».

Lynn descendait à ce moment les escaliers et y allait ausside son petit commentaire. Elle continua « Mais on lui pardonne, parcequ'il a un corps de rêve... ».

Elle avait vite saisi ce qui mettait le Chinois hors delui. Pas manqué, ni une, ni deux, Wufei fit volte face, rouge de colère ou de honte, il ne savait pas trop, prêt à faire un malheur. Mais il se trouva devant une Lynn dans une tenue heu...de nuit plutôt déshabillée. Elles éclatèrent toutes deux de riredevant la tête qu'il faisait.

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher pour être à l'heure situ veux pas souffrir »

Après cette réflexion « self-contrôle » qui lui avait pris toute son énergie, il traça directement vers la salle de combat pour méditer un peu. La journée allait être abominable, il en était sûr à présent.

À huit heures, Wufei tenait sa vengeance. Elles allaient comprendre leur douleur et qui était le maître ici. Quand elles auront terminé leur entraînement du matin, elles ne pourront plus se relever sans pleurer, souriait-il en y pensant (un peu sadique le Wufei…). Quoi que des onnas qui geignent, c'est pas mieux que des onnas qui piaillent...

Elles arrivèrent toutes les quatre ensembles, en survêtement, pour leur premier entraînement.

« Je vais commencer par évaluer votre niveau et votre aptitude générale au combat. Vous allez vous affronter deux par deux, que je vois ça »

« Oui, mais moi c'est pas la peine, c'est le niveau zéro! »

« Toi aussi Bianca, j'ai besoin de voir ta réaction en situation de combat »

Elle soupira. « C'est ridicule... »

Elles prirent donc place sur les _Tatami_, Wei face à Lynn, Tanja face à Bianca. Aucune ne semblait décider à commencer les « hostilités».

« C'est ridicule ! On va pas se taper dessus ! »

Et comme pour contre-dire les paroles de Bianca, Wei engageala lutte contre Lynn. Elle lui était clairement supérieure et l'on sentait bien pourtant qu'elle y allait doucement. La pauvre Lynn encaissait pas mal de coups, alors qu'elle frappait toujours dans le vide, ses pieds comme ses mains brassant de l'air. Elle se sentait ridicule. Elle aurait voulu tuer Wei pourça. Oui, elle aurait voulu. La rage montant avec la douleur, elle commença à se défendre mieux, mais ses coups étaient toujours parés.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté des _Tatami_, les deux autres les observaient sans broncher.

« Putain ! Elle ramasse Lynn ! »constata sans émotion Tanja.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Ledéluge ? »

« Moi je préfère les armes à feu...Plus rapide...Plusefficace... »

« Mais je vais pas lui taper dessus ! » répéta Bianca.

« Bianca ! Tu n'as jamais fait de combat ! C'est pas toi qui risque de faire mal à une militaire entraînée » s'exaspéra Wufei.

« Oui, mais on sait jamais ! »

« Allez vas-y Bianca ! Essaie de ma frapper, c'est cool ! »

« Quoi ! Mais non ! Je déteste la violence ! »

Wufei se crispa et une petite veine se gonfla sur sa tempe.Cette onna commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système.

« Et quand des Ozzis te massacreront à coups de poingtu leur diras 'OOOOh ! Allez-y ! J'aime pas la violence', onna stupide ! »

Le ton montait.

« Oui, mais là c'est pas pareille, je me défendrais… »

Onna stupide, onna stupide, onna stupide...

« BON ! Alors Tanja, S'IL TE PLAIT, attaque ta partenaire pour qu'elle se défendent, si elle le peut »

Il essayait d'être compréhensif envers la petite Bianca-je-sais-pas-me-battre-et-j'aime-pas-la-violence, mais là, la situation devenait tragi-comique et il n était pas connu pour sa patience légendaire, surtout envers les femmes.

« Ok Sensei ! C'est parti ! » Tanja commença doucement l'offensive.

Bianca n'en revenait pas. Elle reculait au fur et à mesure que Tanja avançait sur elle pour lui assener des coups. Dans la panique, elle repoussait de ses mains affolées les poings de Tanja du mieux qu'elle pouvait,en priant pour que ça s'arrête bientôt. Elles firent comme ça le tour de la salle à moitié, sous le regard déploré du Chinois. Tanja aperçut Wei du coin de l'œil envoyer un foudroyant coup de pied dans l'estomac de Lynn qui tomba à genoux en échappant un « PUTAIN ! », qui fit sourire leur observateur. Tanja décida d'en faire autant, enfin en plus soft pour cette brave Bianca, et de finir la petite promenade autour des _Tatami_. Elle jeta la jambe sur elle pour la faire tomber. Mais Bianca, toujours en mode-je-veux-pas-qu-on-me-touche, attrapa par réflexe la jambe menaçante et la leva bien haut des deux mains, ce qui déséquilibra Tanja qui se retrouva aussitôt sur les fesses.

« Et bien ma vieille ! Je suis sur le cul et c'est rien de le dire! Pour quelqu'un qui sait pas se battre, je t'ai pratiquement pas touché… »

« Bien ça ira ! J'en ai assez vu ! C'est tout à fait pitoyable dans l'ensemble ». Wei serra les poings. « On va avoir du boulot ! On commence tout de suite. EN LIGNE ! »

Vers la fin de la matinée, Quatre décida de passer à la salle de combat voir comment les filles s'en sortaient. Duo s'était levé peu de temps auparavant et il allait partir avec Trowa en mission de surveillance jusqu'au soir. Heero était toujours collé à son ordinateur à la rechercher d'informations plus détaillées sur leurs nouvelles protégées.

« Allez Quat-chan, je peux aller leur faire un petit coucou ! »

« Non Duo ! Vous n'êtes pas en avance, il fallaitte réveiller plus tôt ! Tu les verras ce soir »

« Si elle sont pas mortes avant ! Avec Wuffy etHee-chan, c'est pas gagné ! Celles qui finiront entières lamatinée risquent de prendre une balle entre les deux yeux l'après-midi »

L'un des intéressés étant dans la pièce, il se retourna pour vociférer son mot préféré :

« BAKA ! »

« Allez dehors! Trowa,Duo, à ce soir ! »

« Rapport et bilan de lajournée des filles ce soir » rappela Heero, déjà revenu sur son clavier.

Dans la salle de combat, ce n'était que plaintes etcouinements... Quatre découvrit les filles étalées par terre autour de Wufei qui maugréait pour qu'elles se relèvent.

« Wufei ! Qu'est-ce que tufais ? » s'exclama-t-il, « Elles sont blessées ! »

« Vous avez de la chance ! C'est fini pour ce matin. Vous pouvez partir... si vous réussissez à vous lever » ironisa-t-il d'un ton majestueusement détaché. Puis il quitta les _Tatami_, tête haute, enjambant par-dessus un corps. « Winner, viens par là, j'ai deux mots à te dire ! »

« Oh le con ! J'ai mal ! Attends que jechope une mitra...AÏEEEE ! T'appuis pas sur mon épaule Lynn ! »

« Faut bien que je me lève putain ! »

« Je suis lessivée...Il a pas de cervelle, mais il sait se battre » dût reconnaître Wei.

« Bennn... C'est quand même un Préventer...Un ancien pilotede Gundam...Un ex-terroriste quoi... Un mec qui zigouillait des soldats à tour debras quand nous on allait au collège, un mec qui… »

« C'est bon Bianca ! On a compris le message… »

« Ouais, et arrête de parler aussi calmement après ce qu'on vient de ramasser, on dirait que tu vas faire une syncope, tu me fais flipper... »

« …Trop mal pour avoir une autre réaction. »

« Allez les filles ! On tente un rapatriement aux chambres, je veux pas coucher là ».

Pas très loin de là, Wufei avait pris Quatre à part pourmettre les choses au point.

« Que ce soit bien clair Winner, je ne veux pas que toi ou un autre interviennes dans ma façon de les former. On dispose de peu de temps et si elles doivent intervenir sur le terrain avec nous, laisse-moi te dire que pour l'instant on a du souci à se faire ! »

« Mais si tu les blesses, ça ne sera pas mieux »

« Je ne les ai pas blessées, je ne veux pas lesblesser ! J'ai suffisamment mesuré mes coups pour leur faire comprendre le fossé qui nous sépare. Primo : je veux du respect. Secondo : il faut qu'elles aient conscience de tout le chemin qu'elles ont à faire. Tertio :regarde ! Les galères ça soudent ! On en sait quelque chose, non... ? »

« Oui... » soupira Quatre « Mais si justement on pouvait leur éviter ça… »

« Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, Yui va pas être tendre avec elles non plus »

Les explications s'arrêtèrent là et ils regardèrent lesjeunes filles se traîner péniblement vers la sortie.


	3. Le jour le plus long II

Je crois que j'ai oublié de préciser les derniers chapitres, que les G-boys&Cie n'étais pas à moi (oui, bon tout le monde sais déjà). Par contre Lynn, Tanja Bianca et Wei m'appartienne.

**3. Le jour le plus long II**

Après une matinée de torture physique made in Wufei, l'après-midi des filles s'ouvrait sans grand enthousiasme dans la salle de tir. Heero ouvrit une grande caisse en métal qui, sous les yeux éblouis de Tanja, offrait toute une garnison d'armes à feu en tout genre.

« Ouhaaaaa ! Un R-78 XP ! J'en avais jamaisvu en vrai ! Je peux l'essayer ? »

Pendant que Tanja s'amusait avec son nouveau joujou dans un vacarme de ballesassourdissant, Heero instruisait les trois autres sur la façon de monter et démonter une arme, de l'entretenir, de la charger... Et pour finir, il leur confia chacune une arme de calibre moyen qui selon ses dires ne devait dès cet instant plus jamais les quitter, même pour dormir.

« Si l'ennemi vous cherche, il peut être partout »

_« Il a trop fait la guerre celui-là... » _pensaBianca.

« On doit dormir avec ce machin ? » demandaWei incrédule.

« Et si je dors avec toi, c'est plus necess... »

Lynn fut interrompue dans sa phrase et dans sa manœuvre de rapprochement physique par le canon d'un revolver pointé entre ses deux yeux.

« Hou ! Tu sais refroidir les ardeurs, toi... »

« Garde tes distances »

Bianca poussa un petit cri à retardement avant de s'exclamer « Non ! Mais ça va pas ! ». L'incident clos, la séance detir débuta sans autre éclat majeur, chacune à un stand.

Heero entreprit d'en faire le tour et se dirigea d'abord vers Tanja, qui gesticulait de joie entre deux tirs depuis un petit moment. Elle était sur le point d'essayer une cinquième arme. Un automatique. Il l'observa faire. C'était pas mal, s'étonna-t-il après l'avoir vu vider le chargeur d'un trait. Elle s'exclama euphorique :

« Ca, mon coco, c'est pas une arme de midinettes !Ça vaut pas une mitraillette, mais je prends ! »

Mon coco...

Enfin, il y en aurait au moins une qui ne lui poserait pastrop de problème. Puis il se dirigea vers la seconde. Lynn était profondément concentrée sur la cible, mais elle la manquait invariablement. Pourtant à cette distance, cela semblait impossible. Après quelques conseils sur le maintien de son corps, les balles continuaient de se planter à côté. Heero fut alors pris d'un doute énorme.

« Tu es sûre que tu y vois clair ? »

Elle abaissa son arme dans un soupir.

« Non. En vérité, je suis myope... Je vois rien de loin... »

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il fallait être myope pourrater la cible à cette distance malgré autant de bonne volonté. Il faudra régler ce détail, se dit-il, et cela devrait s'arranger. Puis, il passa à la suivante.

De son côté, Bianca parlait toute seule, tournant son arme précautionneusement dans tous les sens.

« Comment c'est déjà ? Alors... Je dois appuyer sur ce bouton...Ha non... ça marche pas... »

« Il faut l'armer avant »

Elle sursauta pendant qu'Heero se plaçait derrière elle. Il savait que c'était la première fois qu'elle tirait. Comme il l'avait pensé, la balle partit, et Bianca partit aussi, mais à la renverse dans ses bras. Il la redressa sans ménagement avant de regarder la cible. C'était dans le mille.Cependant, il l'assena d'un discours froid et sec sur comment se tenir, comment tenir une arme, comment viser, comment ci, comment ça...Bianca avait vraiment le sentiment qu'il s'acharnait sur elle ! En plus, il lui faisait vachementpeur avec ses yeux à glacer le feu... Et voilà ! Elle venait de rater lacible à cause lui ! Elle n'était pas rassurée avec ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et elle ne pensait franchement pas s'en servir un jour, même sielle devenait Preventer.

« Tout ça, c'est inutile. De toute façon je ne m'enservirai jamais, je veux tuer personne ! »

« Tu feras comme tout le monde quand tu auras la mort en face » lui répondit froidement Heero.

« Non ! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de medamner ! La vie est trop sacrée ! »

Sur ses mots, dignes des plus grandes répliques hollywoodiennes, elle quitta la salle au bord des nerfs et au bord des larmes. Heero, un temps soit peu désemparé, dépassé, désespéré, dépité, etc... la laissa partir car il avait encore un problème de taille à résoudre : Wei.

Wei ne faisait rien. Enfin si. Wei méditait assise par terre dans ce vacarme de fou. Elle aurait bien aimé partir. D'ailleurs, elle y songeait sérieusement depuis dix secondes que Bianca s'était enfuie. Pour elle, cet entraînement au tir était bien pire que celui du matin avec Wufei. Elle seleva pour suivre Bianca, losqu'elle se heurta à ce qui ressemblait à un mur.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je m'en vais ! Je sais déjà que je n'utiliserai jamais d'armes à feu. C'est dégradant ! C'est à l'encontre de mon honneur et de toutes mes valeurs. Je retourne en salle de combat »

Le ton était inflexible. De grâce, Heero ne la retint pas. Exceptionnellement, il ne lui dit rien. Il réfléchissait. Ce discours lui rappelait celui de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est à ce moment que Bianca fit son retour, accompagnée de Quatre. Le petit blond, la ramenait. Il l'avait rencontré à la sortie de la salle et ils avaient brièvement discuté. Il l'avaitconvaincue que sans tuer personne, une arme pouvait être dissuasive et devenir salutaire et elle avait accepté de retourner s'entraîner. Quatre pouvait vraiment être persuasif ! Peut-être devrait-il lui confier le cas «Wei »…

Deux longues heures passèrent sans autres bruits que le sifflement et l'impact des balles et parfois les cris euphoriques d'une Tanja déchaînée ! Heero observait en silence. Wei n'était pas revenue. Lynn commençait à s'énerver, elle en avait marre. Toujours aussi myope, le résultat n'était pas fameux. Cela ne s'arrangerait pas aujourd'hui... Bianca était longue et maladroite à charger son arme. Elle tirait avec autant de lenteur et d'hésitation, mais il remarqua que ses tirs gagnaient en précision rapidement. Quant à Tanja, il était évident qu'elle aimait faire feu. Elle avait tout de même une certaine marge de progression. Cependant, ce qui l'inquiétait par avance était la discrétion dont elle semblait totalement dépourvue une arme à la main. La fin d'après-midi arriva et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était épuisé !

« À TABLE ! »

Quatre appelait toute la maisonnée par son cri deguerre. Trowa et Heero étaient déjà en bas, Duo descendait enthousiaste.

« Quat-chan ! Qu'est ce qu'on... mange... »

À cet instant, les visages mornes et les corps courbaturésde Bianca et Lynn firent leur apparition, clopinant dans le salon. Juste derrière, Tanja affichait son contentement après son défoulement de l'après-midi, mais ses yeux étaient explosés par la fatigue. Au loin se rapprochait comme une clameur :

« Je vais t'écraser la prochaine fois ! »

« Laisse-moi rire ! Tu tiens à peine debout, Onna»

« Tu le regretteras ! Tu sous-estimes l'adversaire, homme sans cervelle ! »

« Onna ! »

« Homme sans cervelle ! »

Quatre avait très mal à la tête. « A-TA-BLE ! » et le silence se fit.

Le silence se fit et il dura. Il serait même juste de dire que le repas commença dans un silence de morts et une moitié des visages livides. Ambiance Halloween !

« Alors les filles, comment s'est passée cette première journée d'entraînement ? »

La question de Duo tomba comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Le ton enjoué était particulièrement malvenu. Quatre têtes se dressèrent pour le regarder fixement. Duo comprit qu'il n'avait pas entamé la conversation sur le bon sujet.

« L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui n'est pas encore terminé » corrigea Quatre

Les quatre visages se tournèrent alors dans un mouvement de terreur commune vers la douce voix sortie tout droit de leur pire cauchemar. Ce n'était donc pas encore fini ! Que leur réservait l'ex-pilote aux airs d'ange ? Et si le Paradis cachait l'Enfer ? À ce moment, elles s'attendaient à tout et n'importe quoi.

À tout et n'importe quoi, mais pas à ça tout de même.

« Ces demoiselles vont passer la soirée avec moi » sourit-il « On va se détendre... »

« Heu... Comment ça... 'se détendre' ? » Interrogea Wei saisie d'horreur.

Bianca jetait des regards interdits tout autour d'elle et Tanja restait bouche-bée.

« Tu caches bien ton jeu mon petit chou ! J'aurais jamais pensé que tu t'adonnais à ces jeux-là » s'étonna Lynn soudain mystérieusement revigorée « J'ai jamais rien fait à cinq, surtout avec un seul mec, mais bon, comme on dit, il faut... »

« Mais à quoi est ce que vous penser toutes ! » Interrompit Quatre mort de honte et rouge jusqu'à l'os. « On va faire de la méditation. De la relaxation ! »

Duo éclata de rire devant la méprise, vite suivi par le rire vif et franc de Tanja. L'atmosphère se détendit au soulagement de tous et la conversation se poursuivit tranquillement pendant le restant du repas.

Comme il était prévu par Quatre, les filles se retrouvèrenten salle de combat pour leur ultime entraînement de la journée, une journée qui semblait bien ne pas vouloir finir. Quatre avait longuement réfléchi à la façonde faire émerger leur don et pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas trouver d'autre que celle-ci.

« Vous allez vous assoire chacune face à un mur, fermer les yeux et chercher la meilleure partie de vous-même. »

Tanja ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Hein ? C'est quoi ce charabia ? »

« Cherchez la force qui est en vous, plongez à l'intérieur, touchez l'inconnu »

Bianca et Lynn commençaient à rire nerveusement. Ce discours spirituel de grand maître zen ne faisait pas grand sens à leurs yeux, surtout après l'épouvantable journée qu'elles avaient passé.

« C'est sérieux. Je vais vous aider. Je suis un New-type moi aussi. Grace à mon empathie, je peux lire vos cœurs et vous guider sur la voie, enfin j'espère... »

« Bon allons-y sans traîner ! Je rêve de retrouver mon lit moi »

Quatre, interrompu dans sa bienveillante tirade, leva lesyeux au ciel. « Tanja, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir »

« Y'a pas de quoi coco! Je prends ce mur ! »

Chacune à son mur, cinq minutes passèrent.

Dix minutes passèrent.

Grand silence.

Quatre regardait admiratif la jeune Wei, le dos bien droit,les yeux clos, une main sur chaque genoux. Elle dégageait une sérénité presque parfaite, mais il sentait que quelque chose l'empêchait de se détendre totalement. De la crainte. Il la ressentait chez chacune d'elle depuis leur arrivée. Quoi de plus normal, on leur demandait beaucoup et elles ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait. Eux-même l'ignoraient précisément. Il ressentait une grande compassion et beaucoup de respect pour elles. C'était courageux d'avoir accepté ce nouveau destin. Enfin leur avait-on seulement laissé le choix...

« On va regarder le mur encore longtemps ? »

L'impatience de Lynn prenait le dessus. Il l'avait senti venir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Ça me saoule ton truc, mon ange ! C'est pascontre toi, mais je supporte pas d'être face à un mur comme ça. Ça me stresse de pas voir ce qui se passe dans mon dos ! »

« C'est normal. Ca s'appelle être au pied du mur » ria-t-il doucement. » Je sais que tu es énervée et fatiguée aussi. Essaie encore un peu et tu pourras aller dormir. »

« J'ai mal aux jambes. Moi, j'ai des problèmes de circulation veineuse. Je veux pas avoir des varices avant l'âge, juste parce que tu veux que je cause à un mur, assise par terre »

_« Heureusement que c'est moi qui m'en suis chargé »_ pensa Quatre_« Wufei aurait pété un plomb… »_

« C'est un excellent exercice pour mieux se connaître et mieux se contrôler : tes réactions, tes limites...Laisse-toi aller. On ne le refera pas, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour tes jambes. »

Vaincue par un calme olympien et le charme winnerien, Lynn se remit ronchon face au mur pour essayer de fouiller dans ses propres profondeurs, sans grande conviction.

Le silence revenu, le jeune empathe remarqua alors un bruit.

Sourd et régulier.

Il se rendit à la source émettrice, c'est-à-dire auprès deTanja. Quatre ne voulu d'abord pas croire que c'était possible. Mais si !C'était bien ça... Assise en tailleur, le dos voûté, la tête basculée à l'avant, Tanja dormait du sommeil du juste, tel le guerrier. Elle s'était endormie en moins de dix minutes et ses ronflements s'élevaient dans la salle d'une façon qui ne resterait pas discrète très longtemps.

Quatre était stupéfait, que fallait-il faire ? Mais il le fut plus encore lorsqu'il remarqua de loin que Bianca avait adopté une position similaire face à son mur, dos voûté, tête basse. Elle ne s'était tout de même pas endormie elle aussi ! Il s'approcha pour constater ce qu'il redoutait. Mais à quelques pas, il l'entendit qui chuchotait. C'était presque inaudible. S'approchant encore, il distingua « …la puissance, le règne et la gloire pour les siècles des siècles. Amen... ».

Bianca priait.

La surprise et le dépit passés, il fut un peu soulagé.Pourquoi pas. On pouvait dire que c'était une forme de méditation après tout.

Dix minutes passèrent encore.

Lynn s'agitait de plus en plus. Tanja bascula endormie surle côté. Il fallait cesser la mascarade. Il congédia Lynn et réveilla Tanja,non sans mal, pour lui faire regagner son lit. Pour les deux autres, tant qu'elles ne disaient rien...

Une nouvelle demi-heure passa.

Wei était toujours parfaitement immobile et Bianca continuait de chuchoter dans son coin. Quatre fut alors rejoint par Wufei et Heero.

« Alors... ? Ça donne quoi ? » Demanda Wufei.

« C'est pas... gagné » répondit Quatre un peu dépité.

« Je n'en vois que deux » fit justement remarquerHeero.

« Oui... » répondit Quatre lamentablement « J'ai envoyé les deux autres se coucher. Tanja s'était endormie et Lynn était prête à se taper la tête contre un mur »

Deux soupires accueillirent cette déclaration.

« Je peux te dire qu'à l'heure actuelle Lynn ne dort pas. Elle s'amuse avec Maxwell et fait la misère à Barton. Cette fille est une vraie nymphomane et une... » Wufei ne finit pas sa phrase. Bianca commençait à remuer et s'étirer.

« Et elle ? » questionna Heero.

« Elle médite à sa façon... »

Devant les regards interrogateurs qui se posèrent sur lui, il crut bon de préciser « J'ai découvert qu'elle... priait »

« De mieux en mieux ! » soupira Wufei

« Au moins, elle ne s'est pas endormie... »

« EtWei ? » demanda Heero

« Il y aura peu de problèmes avec elle » assuraWufei « Enfin, à part son sale caractère... Elle se bat déjà bien, dans un esprit d'honneur et de droiture. Ce sera une bonne Preventer »

Wufei était professionnel dans son jugement. Il était convaincu de ce qu'il affirmait, même s'il aurait préféré mourir que de le lui avouer à elle.

«Et Bianca devrait faire une bonne tireuse, lorsqu'elle n'aura plus peur des armes » Ajouta Heero.

« En attendant, ça ne résout pas le problème principal.Ce sont des New-types et on n'a toujours pas la moindre idée de leurs capacités sur ce point »

Le constat de Quatre était clair et sans appel « Si on ne le découvre pas rapidement, le projet NTD est mort et nos autres efforts resteront inutiles »

C'était-là le bilan pessimiste d'une longue journée. Peut-être Quatre se trompait-il, peut-être les choses allaient-elles aller beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.


	4. Tanja dort

**4. Tanja dort**

Un nouveau jour se levait dans la joyeuse maisonnée des G-boys et de leurs protégées. Joyeuse ? Non ! Pas exactement.L'entraînement avec Wufei devait débuter dans moins d'un quart d'heure et Bianca essayait de garder les yeux ouverts dans son lit. Sa compagne dechambre, Tanja pour la citer, l'avait bercée toute la nuit de sa douce symphonie nasale.

« Tanja... Tanja ! Faut y aller !»

Rien.

Mouvement du bras. Lancé de polochon. Objectif atteint : pleine poire !

« Tanjaaa ! »

Bianca se redressa douloureusement dans son lit, puis elle se leva tout doucement, sentant au passage chacun de ses muscles endoloris.Tiens, elle découvrait même de nouveaux muscles insoupçonnés jusqu'à ce matin. Elle tenta en vain par tous les moyens de réveiller Tanja. Mais comment faisait-elle à sa caserne ? Les militaires ne se levaient-ils donc pas à l'aube en Allemagne ?

Tant pis ! Elle renonça et s'attacha à débarbouiller et habiller sa carcasse. Puis elle descendit, croisant Quatre dans les escaliers.

« Bonjour Bianca. Ne traîne pas, Wufei vous attends en salle de combat. Je vais réveiller Lynn avant qu'il y ait de la casse dès lematin »

Bianca grimaça. Son corps allait-il résister à un deuxième entraînement du Chinois... Et les jours suivants... Elle lui répondit vaguement, complètement au radar.

« Ha...Heu... Oui... Et Tanja aussi... »

Quatre la regarda se diriger vers la cuisine. La pauvre ! Elle n'était vraiment pas en forme.

Bianca entra dans la cuisine, salua la tablée d'une voix morne, se versa une tasse de café, attrapa un croissant et s'assit en face de Tanja qui finissait son petit-déjeuner.

« Salut Bianca ! Bien dormi ? »

« Non... Tu ronfles Tanja et... »

Tanja ?

TANJA ?

Bianca échappa un cri et ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur.

« Mais comment tu... Tu es...J'ai pas réussi à…»

Silence et regards compatissants pour la gentille Bianca pas en forme et qui n'arrive pas à finir une phrase.

« Je suis pas folle quand même ! »

Cette fois bien réveillée, elle se précipita de la cuisine dans les escaliers, manquant de s'étaler au passage et ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec l'Allemande. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Tanja était bien dans son lit, les jambes écartées et les bras en croix.Une foule d'idées défila dans son esprit, sans pouvoir expliquer la vision sous ses yeux.

« Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que Tanja s'est recouchée ! » demanda Quatre affligé. Il sortait de la chambre voisine.

« Non... Tanja ne... s'est pas levée. Quatre ! J'aides visions, je vois double ! Tu crois que c'est mon don de New-Type ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, intéressé, quand une voix joyeuse se fit entendre dans le salon.

« Bianca amène-toi rapidos ou le Sensei va pas être content-content »

Tous deux quittèrent l'embrasure de la porte pour jeter unœil en bas. Ils virent Tanja traverser le salon, les gratifiant d'un grand sourire et d'un signe de la main. « Allez, grouille ! » et elle entra dans la salle de combat.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent sans réaction plusieurs secondes. Perchés en haut des escaliers, ils fixaient le salon de nouveau vide. Reprenant de concert leurs esprits, ils retournèrent précipitamment dans lachambre. Ils s'approchèrent même du lit... Tanja était bien là et elle dormait profondément comme l'indiquait sa respiration très sonore.

« Si tu vois double, moi aussi... Ce n'est pas ton don Bianca ! Ça me semble plutôt être celui de Tanja », constata Quatre.

« Tanja dort encore ? Je suis pas la dernière alors, tu vois mon ange ! » Lynn se levait enfin et elle était même habillée ! Elle entra dans la chambre.

À son tour, Wufei fit irruption apparemment très remonté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement. Vous attendez quoi ! Vous êtes en retard de cinq minutes ! » Il avait décidé d'être intransigeant dès le départ, il suivrait sa ligne deconduite. « Wei et Tanja ont déjà commencé ! C'est inadmissible... »

Alors, il vit.

Et il resta muet, les sourcils relevés. Médusé.

Il articula avec peine sans quitter le lit des yeux :

« Tanja... est en salle de combat... »

« Et elle est aussi ici. » Le ton était ferme et les yeux lumineux. Le jeune empathe rabattit la couverture sur elle. « Laissons la dormir. Tout le monde dans le salon ! »

Quatre prenait les rennes. La journée ne serait pas celle d'hier. Le programme allait quelque peu changer.

Tous furent donc rassemblés en bas. La moitié n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, on expliqua la récente découverte :Tanja était la première à révéler son don, un don d'ubiquité ou de biprésence selon les premières apparences.

La principale concernée, l'originale ou son double, c'était encore indéterminée, éclata de rire, complètement incrédule. Lynn se remettait juste de voir une deuxième Tanja arriver dans le salon, après en avoir vu uneau lit quelques instants plus tôt. Wei, qui n'avait rien vu, ne pouvait absolument pas en croire ses oreilles.

Ceux qui n'avait pas observé le phénomène de leurs propresyeux furent invités à passer à l'étage. Les sceptiques furent vites convaincus.

Après dix secondes et quelques connections neuronales, les premières réactions apparurent. Une petite lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux et un fin sourire se dessinèrent sur le visage de Trowa, qui trouvèrent leur traduction orale dans la bouche de Heero : « Une bonne chose de faite » déclara calmement ce dernier et sans autre façon, il redescendit.

Wei, avait la mâchoire pendante et les yeux ronds. Duo semblait réjouis et satisfait, comme les autres garçons.

Ne pouvant la retenir plus longtemps, Quatre avait laissé monter Tanja, celle qui ne dormait pas. Elle croisa en entrant le regard deWei, qui se remplit aussitôt de stupeur, pour ne pas dire d'effroi. Étonnée par cette réaction, elle mit les pieds dans la pièce.

En bas, résonna soudain un grand cri.

« Gott ! »

Tous se ruèrent dans les escaliers pour finalement voir lejeune femme assise dans son lit, en pyjama

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Quatre, la voyant paniquer.

« Quelle heure il est ? Je suis en retard ?Merde, j'étais sûre de m'être levée ! »

On chercha la seconde Tanja et on ne la trouva pas. Les choses étaient de retour à la normale. On expliqua à l'Allemande qu'elle était en effet en retard, mais que ce n'était pas grave pour aujourd'hui. On lui expliqua aussi qu'elle avait été « deux » pendant une heure ce matinet, pas très perturbée, elle fut très fière d'être la première à se révéler comme New-type. La petite troupe regagna le salon, les garçons plutôt satisfaits que les choses avancent, les filles complètement effarées. C'était donc ça être New-Type ? À cette heure, chacune des trois autres se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver quand son pouvoir se manifesterait.

Il fut décidé d'un commun accord avec Wufei et Heero, que l'entraînement du jour serait exceptionnellement libre. Hormis Tanja, qui passerait la journée avec l'empathe pour faire le point, les trois autres pouvaient librement s'entraîner au combat, au tir, à la manipulation desexplosifs même.

« Lynn, fais toi accompagner chez le docteur Po, je lui ai parlé pour ta vue hier soir. Elle fera le nécessaire pour que tu puisses reprendre l'entraînement dans de bonnes conditions ». Heero pensaitdécidément à tout, il ne laissait rien échapper. « Je vais immédiatementfaire un rapport au Mads et au CRES (Centre de RecherchesExtra-Sensorielles) ».

« Trowaaaaaa, tu m'accompagnes chez le médecin, dis ? »

« Et voilà, c'est reparti ! » se lamentaWufei.

« Quelle cote, Trowa ! » plaisanta Duo, qui avait remarqué le manège de Lynn depuis la veille. Ils avaient blagué un moment entre compatriotes américains avant qu'elle ne tente par de très nombreux et divers moyens de chauffer l'ex-pilote d'heavyarms, sans résultat. S'il était sensible aux charmes de Lynn, Trowa avait bien su le cacher jusqu'à présent. Cependant il accepta de bonne grâce de l'accompagner chez Sally. La nature sulfureusede l'Américaine ne l'effrayait pas. Elle parlait beaucoup, elle s'extériorisait, peut-être trop, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle lui rappelait Duo. Il devinait aisément que derrière son comportement excessifse dissimulaient de vielles blessures. C'est cela qu'il voyait en regardant Lynn.

« Fait gaffe à tes arrières Trowa, enfin, à ton derrière je veux dire » Duo se faisait rire tout seul. Il était content de voir son ami s'ouvrir un peu plus. L'arrivée des filles avait donné un nouveausouffle à leur équipe, elle l'avait assaini et ce n'était que le début. Duo sentait que les changements n'en resteraient pas là les prochaines semaines.

« Je pourrais m'occuper de toi en rentrant, si tu veuxDuo... » Lynn était toujours très motivée et très en forme lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Apollon ou de n'importe quel dieu de l'Olympe.

« Non, je te remercie de ta charmante proposition, maisje préfère les jeunes filles un peu plus sages » lui répondit-il, clin d'œil en prime, et ce disant son regard s'attarda machinalement sur Bianca qui baissa les yeux l'air de rien.

« On n'est pas dans un club de rencontres je vous signale ! Les évènements de la journée ne dispensent pas de l'entraînement, au contraire ! Vous voyez ce qui vous attend maintenant. Cette mission est sérieuse et elle ne fait que commencer ! »

Wufei... Ou comment geler l'ambiance instantanément.

Pour une fois, Wei partageait son avis. Voir Tanja en double exemplaire l'avait bien refroidie et elle ne voyait que l'entraînement pour se rassurer. Un léger vent de panique et d'imprévu soufflait dans la maison. Wufei avait raison quand il disait qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes... Elle entraîna donc le Chinois en salle de combat grâce à une énième provocation, à laquelle il se devait de répondre, question d'honneur. Quant à Lynn, elle quitta la maison enchantée au bras de Trowa. Enfin, après moultes hésitations, Bianca se décida pour la salle de tir.

La Française resta un long moment immobile, derrière un stand. Elle fixait à l'horizon la cible humaine en carton-pâte. La salle étaitvide. Tant mieux ! Elle voulait être seule. Pas de balle sifflante, pas decris. Elle écoutait le silence. Son cœur s'apaisait. Elle était bien. Elle prit dans ses mains l'arme froide posée devant elle et l'observa attentivement. Elle tendit son bras armé et se concentra paisiblement sur la cible. Elle respirait calmement. Son bras était plus sûr que la veille, il ne tremblait pas. Son regard ne cillait pas non plus. Elle arma doucement. Elle tira. Les bruits de la détonation et de l'impact se répandirent telle une onde avant de s'éteindredans le même silence. Elle se sentait bien. Sereine, parfaitement unifiée de l'intérieur. Étrange sensation, quand on connaissait sa peur des armes à feu. Mais elle sentait naître aussi une certaine fascination. Elle abaissa son bras et ferma les yeux.

« Bravo. Pleine tête ! »

Elle sursauta et se retourna. « Duo ...»

Pendant ce temps, une lutte acharnée se livrait dans lasalle de combat. Wei avait défié Wufei au sabre, son arme de prédilection. Cela avait fait largement sourire le jeune homme. Elle ne renonçait donc jamais, il allait lui donner une leçon.

Wei se battait avec toute sa rage. Elle voulait oublier l'effroi du matin. Elle voulait battre Wufei pour lui prouver. Lui prouver quoi au juste ? Qu'elle était forte ? Que la mission ne l'effrayait pas ? Qu'elle était prête à tout ?

Elle avait peur. L'avenir était la grande inconnue.

Elle luttait contre cette peur avec hargne jusqu'à la colère, enchaînant feintes et déplacements rapides, coups de lames rageurs,donnant de sa force sans réserve. Les lames se croisaient, s'effleuraient,s'entrechoquaient puis se quittaient dans un ballet étourdissant. Wufei était assurément un adversaire à la hauteur. Il se dressait devant elle, mais elle passeraitau-dessus… Elle lui tenait tête depuis une heure maintenant. Elle vaincrait. Elle vaincrait !

« Duo… »

Il s'approcha d'elle sans quitter des yeux la cible.

« C'est pas mal pour une débutante »

Il saisit l'arme et fit mine de viser.

Elle l'observait de profile. Il avait un physique plutôt singulier. Il était grand certes, mais ce qui attirait l'œil était ses longs cheveux nattés. Elle se demandait depuis quand il ne les avait pas coupés. Ses bras étaient tendus vers la cible, son regard était concentré, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Il tira. TA ! TA ! TA !

Après quelque seconde, il tourna la tête vers elle, sesentant observé. Elle le fixait en silence sans se rendre compte que son regard scrutateur le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il sourit.

« Vas-y, demande ! Tu veux demander quelque chose, je vois bien »

Et effectivement elle bloquait et s'interrogeait depuis un moment sur un point.

« On a déjà dû te le demander des centaines de fois,mais… Tes yeux sont de quelle couleur exactement ? Ils sont… violets,non ? »

Il éclata de rire. C'était donc ça. Lui qui pensait qu'elle l'interrogerait sur le tir…

« Je préfère 'améthystes' à violets. Ça fait moinsextra-terrestre… Tu verrais ta tête, c'est très drôle »

« Désolée de bloquer comme ça, mais c'est la première foisque je vois des yeux de cette couleur. C'est joli »

« Jolis, rares et exceptionnels comme leur propriétaire, tu t'en apercevras » Dit-il sur un ton de fausse modestie pour cacher sa gène. Sans le vouloir, elle avait réussi à le faire rougir.

Il était vraiment mignon. Il dégageait quelque chose de très rassurant, ce qui était plutôt normal vue son métier et ses états d'armes, mais il avait aussi quelque chose d'attendrissant.

Le silence reprit ses droits.

Duo regardait la cible, méditatif. Bianca se sentait étrange. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas pour une fois de partager le silence avecquelqu'un. Puis soudain, il se tourna vers elle, le visage enjoué.

« Viens, on va voir Wufei et Wei ! »

Il lui saisit la main et la tira hors de la salle de tir.

Wufei repoussa le sabre de Wei. Elle manquait de force physique, mais pour ce qui était de l'agilité, elle se défendait bien. Il remarqua Duo et Bianca qui étaient entrés dans la salle et qui les regardaient maintenant, assis sur un banc.

« Ouha ! Wei est vraiment forte ! »s'extasia Bianca.

« Moi, ça me fatigue rien que de les regarder » répliqua Duo nonchalamment « C'est vrai qu'elle s'en tire pas mal. Je serais pas capable d'en faire autant »

« Tu me rassures »

« Faut pas t'inquiéter. Preventer n'est pas forcément synonyme de Karaté Kid »

« Mais Wei est vraiment impressionnante quand même ! Elle rend la pareille à Wufei, regarde ! »

Duo eut un grand sourire en observant les deux combattants et ajouta :

« …Parce qu'il le veut bien »

« … ? »

« Il la teste. Il est loin d'être à son maximum notreWuffy »

Comme s'il avait entendu les paroles de Duo, Wufei décida d'en finir.

« Désolé, mais ça s'arrête là » murmura-t-il à Weien repoussant une fois encore un de ses assauts.

Wei enrageait. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Mais une feinte de corps et trois pas plus loin, elle avait sa lame sous la gorge. Il avait mis fin au combat sans effort apparent et elle comprit aussitôt qu'il aurait pu le faire bien plus tôt s'il l'avait voulu. Elle s'écroula sur les genoux. Elle avait envie de pleurer de rage. Elle imaginait déjà l'air supérieur de son compatriote, ainsi que la satisfaction et l'ironie dans ses yeux. Mais à sa grande surprise il n'en fut rien. Il lui tendit une main, le regard sans émotion. Pas de moquerie, ni de condescendance. Un regard simple. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un vainqueur. Il avait su dès le départ comment cela finirait. Il la releva et lui dit en se détournant :

« La colère et la peur sont de mauvaises amies »

Puis il quitta l'aire de combat pour rejoindre Bianca et Duo.

« C'est toi qui dit ça, Wuffy ? » rigola l'Américain « Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était encore plus enragéqu'elle » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Bianca.

« Maxwell ! On se passe de tes commentaires »

« On aurait même dit un volcan en pleine éruption. Heureusement qu'il s'est calmé… »

« Tu veux peut-être qu'on règle ça sur les _Tatami_ ? » proposa le Chinois, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Non, je préfère pas. Mais si tu veux jouer avec une arme, je suis ton homme ! »

Cette joute insolite témoignait de l'amitié et de la complicité entre les deux ex-pilotes. C'était la première fois que Bianca voyait Wufei sourire.

En réalité, il était simplement profondément satisfait. Satisfait de ce que Wei avait montré.

Celle-ci les rejoignit, la tête basse. Prétextant une bonnedouche, elle les quitta aussitôt pour regagner sa chambre, la petite Française à sa suite

Les deux jeunes filles marchaient côte à côte. Wei avait l'air pensive et déprimée. Elle repensait aux derniers mots de Wufei, cet hommesans cervelle ! Enfin elle n'en était plus très sûre à présent… Peut-être était-il un peu intelligent. Bianca respecta le silence de Wei un moment puis elle le rompu.

« C'était très impressionnant »

« Mais pas suffisant apparemment »

« Au fait, tu as médité jusqu'à quelle heure hier soir ? Quand je suis partie, il ne restait que toi et tu n'avais pas l'air décidée à broncher »

« J'ai l'habitude de méditer plusieurs heures par jour,quand j'ai le temps », reconnu Wei « Mon grand-père dit qu'il faut garder une âme saine. Et toi, tu pries souvent ? »

Bianca fut désarçonnée par la question.

« Oui j'ai entendu chuchoter du côté de ton mur. C'était pas bien dur à deviner… »

« Je suis comme toi, je prie tous les jours, quand j'ai le temps »

Alors qu'elles arrivaient en haut, la porte d'entrée claqua et un troupeau de rhinocéros monta les escaliers. Lynn débarquait. Équipée de ses nouveaux yeux, les nouvelles lentilles high-tech progressives, elle semblait dans une forme tonitruante.

« Hey, les girls ! Vous savez que Trowa porte des boxers blancs ! »

Où était-elle allée chercher ça ?

« Trop, trop sexe ! Enfin, pas autant que sexy-Wu... Mais bon, lui, l'approcher risque de demander des exploits physiques surhumains, et j'ai pas envie d'y laisser ma peau comme hier matin. Hein,Wei ? » Et insinuant cela,elle détailla la jeune Chinoise des pieds à la tête, un sourire jusqu'auxoreilles. « Alors... Vous avez encore fait du corps à corps... ? »

Wei s'offusqua pour la forme avant de partir dans un fourire comme les deux autres. S'en suivirent des commentaires, comme quoi Wufei était vraiment trop coincé et que c'était un peu dommage, et d'autres choses de ce genre.

« Hééé ! Ça rigole, pendant que MOI, je m'entraîne d'arrache pieds ! » Tanja était sorti de sa chambre enentendant ses nouvelles copines rire. « Vous imaginez pas ! Quatre est un vrai Tyran ! »

« T'exagères pas un peu Tanja ? » répliqua lepetit blond qui sortait de la chambre à son tour « J'ai jamais vu une telle propension à l'endormissement »

« j'y peux rien si dès que je ferme les yeux je m'endors ! » se défendit-elle « Je reconnais que c'est un peu emmerdant pour la méditation. » Et elle ajouta pour les filles « Il a dû me réveiller au moins dix fois, alors que j'allais entrer au pays des rêves ! Un tyran, je vous dis ! »

Les rires fusèrent à nouveau. L'ambiance était bonne. Les filles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, c'était rassurant. Cette journée de répit avait été salutaire pour elles, même si le plus dur restait à venir.


	5. La foi de Bianca

**5. La foi de Bianca**

C'était le premier dimanche. En tout et pour tout cinq jours depuis l'arrivée des filles. Bianca se leva de bonne heure et de très bonne humeur. Elle fit son entrée matinale dans la cuisine et déclara joyeusement :

« Bonjour ! Ça va ? C'est dimanche aujourd'hui ! »

Quatre et Heero étaient les seuls présents, car il était tôtet les autres dormaient toujours. Ils ne savaient pas encore qu'ils allaient être les premiers témoins d'une chose pour le moins inattendue. Bianca s'installa à table, pleine d'enthousiasme.

« Tu es bien matinale » questionna l'Arabe, surpris par l'entrain de la jeune fille.

« Oui, je voulais être sûre d'être à l'heure, et comme je connais pas les horaires dans le quartier... »

« Les horaires... » s'étonna Quatre

« Alors, à quelle heure on y va ? »demanda-t-elle sans relever la surprise de ses interlocuteurs.

« À quelle heure on va où ? » demanda Heero, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait.

« Et bien, à la messe dominicale ! »

Heero leva la tête de son journal et Quatre qui se versait une nouvelle tasse de thé en versa la moitié à côté.

Ce qui semblait d'une évidence certaine pour la Française les prenait totalement de cours. Chez eux, personne n'allait « à la messe dominicale ». Heero, Wufei et Trowa étaient des athées profonds. Duo avait reçu une éducation protestante, mais ne pratiquait pas du tout et il avait mêmedéclararé une fois ne croire qu'au Dieu de la mort. Quant à Quatre, même s'il pensait qu'il y avait sûrement un Dieu quelque part, il ne s'en était jamais soucier au-delà.

« Alors c'est à quelle heure ? »

Heero jeta unregard explicite à son compagnon qui signifiait _« Vas-y toi, explique ! » _et il retourna à la lecture de son journal, persuadé que le jeune blond règlerait l'affaire en moins de deux.

« Bianca... J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas possible. »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça.

« Mais comment vous faites alors, pour la communion ? Vous communiez pas ? »

Heero s'étouffa avec son café.

« Bianca, aucun de nous n'est pratiquant ici. Ça va être difficile de trouver une église et... » Quatre pouvait ressentir tous les sentiments de Bianca évoluer à mesure et il se sentait vraiment mal de lui avouer la suite « Et...ça pourrait être un peu risqué de... »

Il s'arrêta, parce qu'elle était vraiment abasourdie. Peu à peu il sentit la colère qui l'envahissait. C'était la première fois qu'il était témoin d'un sentiment de cette nature chez elle et il redoutait un peu sa réaction.

« Je pense qu'il faut que les choses soient claires entre nous » déclara-t-elle calmement en contenant sa colère. « On est dimanche, jour du Seigneur. J'irai à la messe, seule ou accompagnée, mêmes'il faut faire des bornes pour ça. J'en ai BESOIN ! »

Heero avait de nouveau relevé la tête. Il sentait les problèmes se profiler à l'horizon. Trowa et Duo entrèrent et trouvèrent le trio sous tention : Heero impatient et un peu énervée, Bianca intransigeante et le regard particulièrement déterminé, et au milieu, Quatre compatissant, l'air très ennuyé.

« Heu...Salut... Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui? »

Quatre expliqua rapidement de quoi il retournait ce matin. Il devait être écrit quelque part que chaque matin serait un jour nouveau avec des évènements inattendus, car depuis l'arrivée des filles peu de matins avaient été sans surprise.

« Où est le problème si elle veut aller à l'église ? »

Bianca remerciait le ciel d'avoir envoyé Duo, il allait être son sauveur ! Mais Heero ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Duo, en dehors du fait que nous n'avons pas la moindre idée d'où il y aurait une église, nous avons autre chose à faire. Deplus, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sortir seule pendant la durée du programmede formation, c'est un ordre formel de Lady Une ! »

« Si ce n'est que ça, une église on va en trouver une. Et l'un de nous n'aura qu'à l'accompagner »

« TU n'auras qu'à l'accompagner ! » rectifiale Japonais, et il quitta la table. La discussion était clause.

« Merci Duo ! » Bianca l'aurait bien embrassé tellement elle était contente. Chastement bien sûr. « Toi aussi tu crois en Dieu ? »

Duo eut un tout petit sourire et un voile de nostalgie seposa sur ses yeux.

« Disons que ton Dieu est un vieil ami... »

Bianca et Duo étaient partis depuis un petit moment déjà et personne ne s'attendait à les voir reparaître avant midi. Pendant ce temps, l'entraînement suivait son cours comme les autres jours. Wei, Tanja et Lynn souffraient le martyre avec Wufei en salle de combat. Chaque fois qu'elles se faisaient mettre par terre par le Chinois, les trois jeunes filles envisageaient un peu plus sérieusement d'aller elles aussi à l'église le dimanche suivant. Regain de foi inexplicable. Dans sa grande indulgence, Wufei les libéra plustôt que d'habitude. Il était assez content, elles progressaient à vue d'œil.

Tanja en profita pour aller se recoucher jusqu'à l'entraînement de tir. Elle voulait être en forme ! Wei, toujours obstinée, resta pour s'entraîner encore au combat. Lynn, quant à elle, pensa qu'il était grand temps de prendre du bon temps et décida d'aller taquiner un peu les mâles de la maison!

Dès le début d'après-midi, les filles étaient en salle de tir. Lynn manquait à l'appel, mais, surprise, Wei était là. Elle s'était faite sermonnée par le Chinois qui lui reprochait de négliger l'entraînement aux armes à feu. Après avoir appuyé sur quelques points sensibles comme l'honneur et le devoir du Preventer, et après l'avoir menacé de ne plus accepter de duel avec elle, car il ne combattait pas avec les lâches qui fuyaient leurs responsabilités, Wei, furieuse, s'était résolue finalement à rejoindre legroupe pour l'entraînement au tir.

L'entraînement débuta donc sans Lynn, mais avec Wei. Tanja y allait toujours de bon cœur, pendant que Wei maudissait à voix basse son compatriote en chargeant son arme.

Bianca s'était habituée aux armes et aux bruits des détonations. Elle arrivait même àtrouver une certaine paix et une certaine unité parfois lorsqu'elle tirait. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas ce jour-là. Elle abaissa son arme. Elle nepouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser que même s'il s'agissait aujourd'hui d'un homme en carton, la finalité réelle était d'abattre un homme vivant. Un jour, elle aurait un homme face à elle, que ferait-elle ?

« Bon... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle n'avait pas entendu Heero approcher, perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle était.

« Rien »

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler à lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était trop froid et trop détaché des sentiments humains. Il la fixait de ses yeux de glace, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos... Heero lui faisait définitivement peur. Il attendait toujours, apparemment pas satisfaitde sa première réponse.

« Très bien, c'est bon... Je ne pourrais jamais tirer en vrai sur quelqu'un. Même pour sauver ma vie, j'aurais trop peur de le tuer »

« Tu veux mourir ? »

« Non, j'ai pas envie de mourir... Mais... »

Elle soupira. Non, il ne comprendrait pas.

« Mais quoi ? » Le ton était catégorique et le regard très dur.

« Heero, j'ai des convictions ! Ça ne te dit certainement rien, mais il y a un commandement qui dit Tu ne tueras pas »

« Oui, je connais les Dix commandements »

« Alors je ne tuerai pas, même si je dois mourir ! »

« Et si c'est une de tes partenaires, qui doit mourir ? »

Et vlan ! Bianca venait de prendre une grande gifle. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé.Heero lut le trouble qui s'emparait d'elle peu à peu.

« Dans quelques semaines, vous allez risquer vos vies comme nous dans des bases et des bureaux pour récupérer des informations ou autres choses. Vous devez pouvoir défendre votre vie... Et celle de vos coéquipières. Je ne ferais pas confiance à quelqu'un comme toi. »

Il était en train de l'achever. Elle voulait partir loin de tout ça, retourner à la fac et à sa vie d'avant qui lui semblait déjà si lointaine. Après un instant où Heero pu apercevoir sur le visage de la jeune fille tout l'effet de son discours, car c'était le but, lui faire bien prendre conscience de ce en quoi son refus catégorique d'ôter la vie pouvait la conduire, il sembla réfléchir. Son regard se réchauffa de quelques degrés et il poursuivit :

« Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose »

Elle s'écarta pour lui laisser la place. Il chargea son arme et vida le chargeur d'un coup, avant de rapprocher la cible pour mieux lui montrer. Il avait placé une balle à chaque genou, à chaque poignet, à chaque épaule. Bianca était impressionnée, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait même pas visé.

«Les articulations sont des points de tir stratégiques »

« Ça doit faire très, très mal »

« C'est extrêmement douloureux. Une balle dans un genouou une cheville et l'ennemi ne se relève pas. Mais il hurle... » ll laregarda, l'air de dire _« Tu vois ce que je veux dire »_ puis il continua « Une balle dans le poignet ou l'épaule désarme facilement l'ennemi et le rend impotent avec une arme. Mais c'est le même problème. Il n'est pas mort, il crie. Tu en abats un de cette façon et dans les deux minutes qui suivent dix de ses copains sont là »

Bianca fixait très sérieusement la cible. Ça pourrait être une solution. Enfin, un compromis...

« J'aime autant te dire tout de suite que je ne cautionne pas ce genre de pratique. Ce n'est ni efficace, ni discret et c'est mettre sa vie et celle de ses partenaires en danger inutilement»

Oui, mais il lui en avait fait part.

« Entraîne toi ! Je te le conseille vivement, si tu ne veux mettre personne en danger. Parce que placer une balle dans une articulation ne demande pas la même habilité que tirer dans le tas !»

Chaque mot était entré dans l'oreille de la jeune fille et l'avait glacé un peu plus de l'intérieur.

« Tu la rates, tu fais un mort » Et sur ces mots sans pitié, le Japonais se détourna et alla rejoindre Duo qui n'avait rien manqué du spectacle quelques mètres derrière.

« Tu as été dur »

« Non, j'ai été réaliste »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse maîtriser le tir à ce point en peu de temps »

« J'en doute aussi. Mais un Preventer doit savoir se servir d'une arme et je préfère de loin lui apprendre quelque chose qui lui soit utile sur le terrain. Et puis rien ne dit que face au danger et à la mort, elle ne se ravisera pas. On a tous un instinct de survie »

« Elle ne tuera personne, ou alors ce sera un accident »

Duo semblait convaincu. Il poursuivit calmement.

« Si tu étais venu à l'église tout à l'heure, tuserais comme moi, tu n'en douterais pas. Cette fille a une foi à déplacer des montagnes, c'est à se demander ce qu'elle fait parmi nous »

« Elle va nous poser des problèmes... »

« Pas sûr... Elle n'est pas suicidaire, donc c'est sûr qu'elle ne s'autodétruira pas sans hésitation comme toi » sourit l'Américain, « Mais tout comme toi je suis sûr qu'elle n'aura pas peur de mourir... Dieu préserve de la crainte de la mort »

Duo avait connu des hommes de foi. Le père Maxwell. Sœur Hélène. C'est pourquoi, en dehors de toute croyance personnelle, il savait ce que la foi pouvait faire.

Heero, lui, restait dubitatif. Elle aurait peur de tuer, mais elle n'aurait pas peur de mourir... Pour lui, ces deux idées étaient absolument incompatibles. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Il ne comprenait pas la foi, ni ce qui l'animait. Pour lui, c'était seulement une utopie. L'utopie des faibles.

Bianca était restée figée. Les pensées et les sentiments défilaient à mille à l'heure. Elle bouillait intérieurement. Elle inspira un grand coup et ses yeux se remplir de détermination. Elle avait compris le matin à l'église que son futur se passerait là et que rien ne servait de se plaindre et de gémir sur son sort.

Que craignait-elle ? Dieu ne demandait jamais rien que l'on ne soit capable de faire. Il l'avait faite New-type ? Très bien ! Sa foi l'avait sortie des pires situations de la vie jusqu'à présent. Si c'était la volonté de Dieu, elle deviendrait Preventer ! Oui, elle serait Preventer. Elle serait la meilleure ! Elle s'entraînerait dur, plus dur que les autres. Elle manipulerait toutes les armes qu'il faudrait pour ça. Elle apprendrait les arts martiaux pour ça.

Oui, ça serait dur. Elle devrait se dépasser. Elle devrait se transformer. Mais elle combattrait corps et âme pour pouvoir défendre sa vie et celles des autres.

Mais elle ne tuerait personne.

Jamais !

C'était décidé ! Tout ce qu'elle apprendrait ici avec les G-boys et les Preventers serait pour servir les hommes. Servir la Justice,servir la Paix. Servir Dieu.

Bianca avait enfin trouver la détermination qui lui manquaitet qui la faisait reculer devant l'avenir. Elle acceptait sa destinée. Elle allait s'entraîner dur. Elle allait s'impliquer !

La foi n'était pas l'utopie des faibles. Heero allait s'enapercevoir les mois suivants.

Elle tira plusieurs coups sur la cible, visant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les points stratégiques que lui avait montré Heero. C'était pas gagné, elle voulait l'épaule gauche, elle avait eu le cœur. _« Tu la rates, tu fais un mort »_ Heero avait raison... Mais elle ne voulait pas se décourager. Le Japonais s'était rapproché pour voir.

« Vise plutôt l'épaule droite. C'est souvent celle du bras armé. Et le cœur est de l'autre côté… »

Heero n'en revenait pas lui-même de ce qu'il disait. Bianca se sentit un peu rassurée de l'entendre la conseiller malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit peu auparavant. Il ne cautionnait pas ces pratiques, mais il allait l'aider quand même.

Après avoir rabroué Wei au passage, parce qu'elle voulait déjà partir, Heero retourna auprès de l'Américain.

« Où est Lynn ? » Questionna ce dernier.

« Elle est avec Quatre, je crois. Il voulait vérifier quelque-chose. D'ailleurs, ça commence à durer. Je vais la chercher »

Il sortit et trouva rapidement les deux concernés. Ils étaient dans le canapé, main dans la main, les yeux clos. Sa stupéfaction fut grande devant ce spectacle improbable. Lynn, la nymphomane, comme l'appelait parfois Wufei, et Quatre, la voix de la raison. Ressentant sa présence et surtout son incompréhension devant la situation, le blond ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« Heero, nous tenons notre deuxième New-type ! »

À suivre

Voila, je mets progressivement les douze premiers chapitres d'ores et déjà écrits, mais toute la mise en page doit être refaite, c'est pour ça que c'est un long.


	6. Chronique d'un dimanche

Bla bla habituel... G-boys et compagnie pas à moi. (désolée, mais j'ai encore la moitié des chapitresà mettre ne ligne, ça me saoule de me répéter)

Ce chapitre se place le même jour que le précédant (au cas où ça ne serait pas clair). Les pensées sont en italiques.

**6. Chronique d'un dimanche**

Wufei avait terminé un peu plus tôt l'entraînement ce dimanche. Les trois filles vaquaient à leurs occupations préférées : Tanja dormait, Wei faisait des _Kata_ au sabre, Bianca n'était pas encore revenue de la messe et Lynn était dans sa chambre, préparant une opération spéciale de séduction. Depuis cinq jours qu'elle était entourée des G-boys 24h/24h et elle n'avait encore fait aucune conquête. Ça ne pouvait pas durer, il en allait de son amour propre. Après avoir passé la fin de matinée à se pomponner, elle lança l'assaut peu avant midi,.

Courageusement, ou inconsciemment, sa libido déchaînée la conduisit au salon jusqu'au Japonais en pleine occupation sur son Laptop.Encore. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui, changeant de position toute les cinq secondes pour trouver la plus suggestive. Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'Heero ne lève la tête de son ordinateur, légèrement, mais alors légèrement exaspéré.

« Qu'est que tu veux ? »

Lynn lui sorti son sourire le plus ravageur, celui qui d'ordinaire conduisait l'Olympe et ses dieux jusqu'à son lit, mais il manqua visiblement son effet. Le Japonais commençait à s'impatienter.

« À quoi tu joues ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Elle s'était levée de sa chaise pour passer derrière l'écran en se trémoussant «Je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle mielleuse.

« Iie ! Va t'entraîner avec les autres ! »

C'était sec. C'était du Heero Yui.

Mais ce midi, Lynn voulait du Japonais. Elle aimait bien les petits asiatiques, surtout lorsqu'ils n'étaient justement pas petits et qu'ils avaient des lagons en feu à la place des yeux.

« Je voudrais... un cours particulier. Avec toi, perfect soldier ! » Joignant le geste à la parole, elle posa sa main sur celle de Heero.

_Omae o Korosu..._

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut...dire »

Sitôt la main posée, sitôt braquée. Heero dégainait plus vite que son ombre

« Garde tes distances, je t'ai dit »

« Heero ! Merde ! Tu braques toutes les filles qui t'approchent ? Ou c'est juste que t'aimes pas les blondes ? »

Elle se calma. Avec lui, ça allait être difficile.

« Tu sais, il y en a que ça excitent vraiment les mecs avec un flingue... » Elle s'approcha encore, essayant d'oublier le revolver, « Moi, par exemple... Laisse- moi te toucher Heero, allez ! Juste un peu »

« Omae o korosu ! » La voix était glaciale et gela les élans de Lynn.

Bienheureuse celle qui réussirait à le toucher, se dit-elle. C'était vraiment frustrant, car derrière sa carapace de glace, elle devinait un volcan et elle aurait bien aimé être celle qui le ferait exploser.

Lynn était bien plus près de faire exploser le volcan qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais pas exactement dans le sens où elle l'entendait. Heero ne supportait pas qu'on le dérange dans son travail, surtout pour des bêtises pareilles. Comme elle sentait la situation tourner au vinaigre, et aussi parce qu'Heero armait la gâchette de son arme, elle recula d'un pas et prit le visage le plus éploré possible pour lui déclamer les yeux dans les yeux :

« Venge-toi, punis-moi d'un odieux amour, digne fils du héros qui t'a donné le jour. Délivre l'univers d'un monstre qui t'irrite. Voilà mon cœur. C'est là que ta main doit frapper. Impatient déjà d'expier son offense, au-delà de ton bras je le sens qui s'avance. Frappe.(1) » Et elle tendit sa poitrine sous le nez du Japonais.

Pendant un instant une expression indescriptible se peignitsur le visage d'Heero.

Qu'est ce qu'elle lui jouait là ?

Lynn savourait intérieurement sa victoire. Il rengaina finalement son arme. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de tirer, et il se remit à pianoter sur son clavier comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Retourne t'entraîner »

Lynn partait en vainqueur. Elle était toujours vivante. Pendant une toute petite minute, elle en avait douté. En plus, elle avait réussi à déstabiliser le soldat parfait pendant presque cinq secondes !

Elle entra dans la cuisine assez satisfaite et y découvritla présence de Wufei. Il déposait une tasse à café dans l'évier. Deuxième victime.

« Wuffy chéri ! »

« Onna ! C'est Wufei ! » corrigea-t-il en se retournant « Ne commence pas de prendre les mauvaises habitudes de Maxwell ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'es grognon mon chéri... »

Ce genre de familiarité lui déplaisait au plus haut point et Lynn savait bien en jouer. Il la vit se rapprocher dangereusement pour entrer dans son périmètre de sécurité. Voyant rouge immédiatement, il se mit sur la défensive. Lorsque Lynn tenta de se frotter à lui, elle se trouva vite dans une position très inconfortable. Il l'avait immobilisée les deux bras dans le dos.

_Elle est dangereuse, cette onna ! Elle croyait pas m'avoir !_

« Oh Ouiiiiiiii ! Wuffy chéri ! C'est toi qui m'as eu ! Serre-moi ! »

Wufei la relâcha immédiatement, très rouge. Mais alors très,très rouge.

« Espèce de... »

« Onna ? Tu n'aimes donc pas les femmes, mon cœur ? » et courageusement il faut le reconnaître, elle tendit le bras vers son visage. Il lui retourna la main avant qu'elle ne le touche_. « Mais il est pire qu'Heero ! »_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

« Si t'as oublié comment on fait avec les femmes je peux te montrer. Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Tu fais mal !

_Comment on fait avec les femmes ! Et puis quoi encore ?...Meiran..._

« C'est qui Meiran ? »

Lynn elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle demandait ça, elle savait juste qu'elle avait mal. Il la libéra aussitôt et elle pu constater que le regard du jeune homme avait changé du tout au tout. Il la fixait gravement. Wufei se demandait qui des ex-pilotes avait eu l'audace de lui parler à elle de sa défunte épouse?

Lynn fut surprise par cette réaction. Il y avait donc unefille qui avait trouvé le chemin de son cœur. Elle baissa la tête,vaincue !

« Je pensais qu'à l'amour ton cœur toujours fermé, fut contre tout mon sexe également armé. Une autre cependant a fléchi ton audace, devant tes yeux cruels une autre à trouver grâce » (1)

Le Chinois releva les sourcils, le regard oscillant entre incrédulité et effarement.

« T'es vraiment barge...» soupira-t-il avant de sortir dela cuisine.

Lynn se retrouva seule. Elle n'était pas très fière de sa pêche jusque-là. Rien que dans la dernière demi-heure, elle avait failli mourir d'une balle et perdre ses deux bras. Heureusement il y avait encore Trowa et Quatre.

Elle allait se mettre à leur recherche, mais Duo et Bianca rentrèrent à ce moment et le Chinois annonça qu'ils passaient tous à table.

Le déjeuner se passa de façon étrange. Bianca, débordante de vitalité, racontait sa matinée à l'église, sous l'œil bienveillant de Duo et l'oreille attentive de Quatre.

Lynn, une fois n'était pas coutume, avait abandonné le langage verbal pour le langage corporel. Elle envoyait œillades et clins d'œil au Français, le déshabillant littéralement des yeux pendant tout le repas. Ma prochaine victime, pensait-elle. Wufei d'ordinaire aurait été outré par ce comportement à la limite de la décence, mais il ne remarqua rien. Il était bientrop occupé à rendre ses regards haineux à Wei à l'autre bout de la table. Ils s'étaient encore fâchés à grands coups de « Onna ! » et de « Hommesans cervelle ! », à propos de l'entraînement au tir cette fois et personne ne savait pourquoi, mais le Chinois ne voulait plus accepté de duel contre elle.

Heero, spectateur quotidien de ses effusions, était resté impassible, jusqu'à ce que Tanja disparaisse de sa chaise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se volatilise plus précisément. Il poussa un gros soupir et tout le monde s'arrêta de manger pourr egarder la chaise vide.

« C'était Number two ! » conclut calmement Lynn « Tanja a dû se réveiller. Elle va descendre »

Number two, c'était le nom que Lynn avait donné à la deuxième Tanja quand elle apparaissait. Elle apparaissait de temps en temps.Tout le monde commençait un peu à s'habituer, certains plus facilement que d'autres. On avait découvert que Tanja se dédoublait facilement lorsqu'elle s'endormait ou somnolait. C'est pourquoi Quatre avait cessé de la réveiller lors des séances de méditation.

Tanja descendit en pleine forme et le repas finit comme il avait commencé, entre soleil et orage selon les coins de la table.

À peine terminé, Lynn entreprit de poursuivre sa chasse àl 'homme. Sa chasse à Trowa. Elle avait bien préparé le terrain pendant tout le déjeuner, la victoire était assurée.

Trowa était dehors, dans la cour. Elle sortit donc pour le rejoindre. Il réparait la moto qu'elles apprendraient sûrement bientôt àconduire.

« Trowaaa... »

Il releva la tête et lui sourit. Dieu, quel spectacle !Il était agenouillé avec du cambouis sur les mains et le visage. Elle serait bien restée en contemplation le reste de la journée.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme plan séduction. Elle se sentait avec lui comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous. Quelle gourde !

« Lynn, sois gentille, écartes-toi ! Tu vas te salir »

Dieu, quelle voix !

Pouvait-on faire plus grave et plus suave ? Elle restait plantée, transportée par cette voix transcendantale...

« Lynn ? »

« Oui... » répondit-elle à moitié dans les vapes « Oh, tu as du cambouissur le visage. Je vais te débarbouiller ! »

Elle s'empara d'un chiffon qui traînait et commença de lui passer sur le visage. Trowa se défendit verbalement du mieux qu'il put, mais avec un chiffon en pleine figure ce n'était pas évident et rien ne servit. Il repoussa alors doucement, mais fermement ses mains, avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe ou ne l'aveugle.

_Elle va m'asphyxier avec ce chiffon dégeulasse !_

« T'asphyxier ? Mais non ! »

Il se releva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Lynn ? »

Elle se jeta à son cou et sans le quitter des yeux lui déclara :

« Ce n'est plus une ardeur en mes veines cachée, c'est Venus tout entière à sa proie attachée ! » (1)

_Hein? Quoi ?_

« Je te vis, je rougis, je palis à ta vue. Un trouble s'éleva dans mon âme éperdue ; Mes yeux ne voyaient plus, je ne pouvais parler. Je sentis tout mon corps et transir et brûler » (1)

_Racine ? Où est ce qu'elle a pris ça ?_

« Merde, tu connais... Tu l'as lu, j'aurais dû m'endouter, t'es Français ! Je l'ai chouré à Bianca hier soir, ça traînait dans sa chambre » Elle prit un air pensive « Ce mec était très fort ! Avec un baratin pareil,il devait se ramener toutes les femmes dans son lit. Enfin, c'est ce que je mesuis dit, c'est pour ça que j'ai appris les... »

_De qui elle parle ? De Racine ? Elle a pété un plombaujourd'hui._

Elle se renfrogna et croisa les bras.

« Mais non ! Arrêtez de dire que je suis dingue aujourd'hui, merde ! »

« Lynn j'ai rien dit »

« Mais si ! À l'instant ! Tu as dit que j'ai pété un plomb aujourd'hui ! »

Trowa eut un air soucieux sur le visage et sembla réfléchir.

« Avec toutes ses émotions les derniers jours, tu comprends... » gémit-elle d'une voix douce et innocente en se pendant à son bras.

_Faudrait aller en parler à Quatre… _

Elle le lâchaet se redressa, fâchée.

« Évidemment que je vais aller parler à Quatre ! Il reste plus que lui ! Le petit ange... »

Elle était offusquée. Pas contente du tout. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Trois échecs, c'était insoutenable. Mécontente, elle tourna les talons et rentra à la maison, laissant le Français en plein désarroi.

Elle trouva le jeune empathe dans le canapé, occupé à lire ce qui ressemblait à un rapport. Elle se planta debout à côté de lui, toujours bien remontée. Ne réussissant pas à capter davantage l'attention de l'Arabe, elle se résigna et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

Sans quitter sa lecture, il lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Lynn ? »

Elle regarda pensive le plafond. Sa brusque colère s'était finalement évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant place au doute et à la lassitude. Quatre ressentit tout cela.

« Quatre, comment tu me trouves ? »

« Comment ça, comment je te trouve ? »

Ses yeux quittèrent le plafond pour se poser sur lui. Il la regardait maintenant, intrigué.

« Je vois... » dit-il « Et bien, je trouve que tu es une personne pleine de vie, audacieuse et maligne »

Ce n'était pas exactement le sens de la question.

« Râleuse et un peu faignante aussi »

« Et est-ce que tu me trouves attirante ? »

Elle avait demandé cela presque innocemment (presque, parce qu'on parle quand même de Lynn là). La question était embarrassante et fit rosir Quatre.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Elle avait besoin d'être rassuré sur ses charmes après ses trois échecs de la matinée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire quand même. Elle n'allait pas tomber aussi bas.

Mais ce fut inutile car le jeune homme devina rapidementgrâce à son empathie ce que le cœur de la jeune femme réclamait. Il ressentaitdu vide, de la solitude, de la tristesse. Son interprétation était simple et évidente : Lynn avait besoin d'être aimée et ce besoin se traduisait chez elle par un comportement séducteur excessif et des avances sexuelles explicites. Restait à savoir pourquoi.

Il lui prit la main dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

« Lynn, qu'est qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il patiemment

« Il y a que je viens de me faire jeter trois fois et que je me pose des questions. Ou je suis repoussante ou tes trois copains ont des orientations sexuelles pas très nettes... »

Quatre éclata de rire.

_Heero, Wufei et Trowa homosexuels. C'est à mourir derire !J'aimerais voir leur tête s'ils entendaient ça_.

« Donc tu dis que c'est moi qui suis repoussante »

« Non ! «

_Elle est dingue ! Elle séduirait n'importe quid'humain avec un physique pareil._

Elle hésitait entre sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et pâlir. Elle était sûre d'avoir très distinctement entendu la voix de Quatre, mais il était devant elle et il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. À bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée, il lui semblait. Serait-il possible que...

« Quatre tu viens bien de penser que je séduirais n'importe qui d'humain avec un physique pareil ? »

Après quelques secondes, c'était au tour de Quatre de blêmir.

« Oui... C'est ce que j'ai... pensé… mots pour mots»

Son cerveau tournait à fond et il en oubliait même de rougir après cet aveu.

« Tu entends ce que je pense ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement à voix basse « Tu sais ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? »

« Que je peux lire dans les pensées... C'est trop fort ! »

Lynn avait retrouvé toute sa bonhomie à la seule idée de pouvoir pénétrer les pensées secrètes de certaines personnes. Quatre se leva décidé et presque aussi excité qu'elle.

« On va faire un essai. Dis-moi à quoi je pense là ? »

Après une minute d'intense concentration.

« Heu...Je sais pas. Que je suis super canon ? Que j'ai un super pouvoir ? »

C'était n'importe quoi.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Ca marche pas... »

Quatre se rassit à côté d'elle déçu. Ils s'étaient emballés trop vite visiblement. La joie de Lynn retomba pareillement et elle bascula de dépit sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin.

_C'était trop beau pour être vrai...Un don de télépathiecomme moi..._

Lynn se redressa aussitôt

« Ça l'a refait, quand j'ai posé ma tête ! Tu as dis 'c'était trop beau un don de télépathie comme moi' »

Nouvelle extase !

Quatre commençait de comprendre.

« Alors ça marche, mais… »

Il lui prit denouveau la main.

_Et là, est ce que tu m'entends ? C'est formidable !_

« Oui, c'est formidable ! Je t'ai en stéréo mon ange ! »

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle a besoin d'un contact physique pour pénétrer l'esprit. Je me demande si ça marche dans les deuxsens ?_

« Hé ! Arrête depenser comme si j'étais pas là ! »

« Écoute, tu vas essayer de m'envoyer tes pensées. On va voir si tu es émettrice en même tempsque réceptrice »

« J'ai rien pigé à ceque tu veux voir mon chou, mais je vais essayer »

Heero entra dans le salon à ce moment. Il battait déjà le rappel pour l'entraînement au tir de l'après-midi.

« Heero, je garde Lynn un moment. Il y a une chose que je voudrais vérifier »

Le Japonais voyant l'enthousiasme de son ami, se douta qu'il avait trouver quelque chose sur le don de l'Américaine. Il ne dit rien d'autre que « Très bien. Qu'elle nous rejoigne quand vous aurez terminé » et il les laissa.

Une heure plus tard, comme elle n'avait toujours pas rejoint le groupe, Le Japonais partit la chercher et la trouva dans le canapé avec Quatre, comme nous l'avons précédemment décrit.

« Heero, nous tenons notre deuxième New-type » avait déclaré l'empathe.

Comme la première fois pour Tanja, la découverte du pouvoir de Lynn fit immédiatement l'objet d'une réunion au sommet dans le salon.

Son don était bien un don de télépathie. Elle ne percevaitpas les émotions comme Quatre, mais elle percevait les pensées. La perceptionétait instantanée dès qu'elle était en contact physique avec une personne et durant toute la durée de ce contact. Wufei pâlit. Lors des entraînements à mains nues, les contacts physiques étaient inévitables...

« Malheureusement, elle n'est que réceptrice. Elle reçoit les pensées des autres, mais elle ne peut envoyer les siennes à personnes »

« Dommage... » commenta le Japonais. Il avait déjàde nombreuses idées sur la façon d'utiliser le don de Lynn à l'avenir.

« Elle va s'entraîner pour développer son pouvoir de perception et peut-être devenir émettrice par la suite. Mais je ne peux rien vous garantir » C'était un grand projet pour Quatre.

« Vous avez compris ! Il faut que je m'entraîne et pour ça j'ai besoin de contacts physiques »

« J'ai pas envie que cette Onna me touche ! »

« Est-ce que tu cacherais des pensées crapuleuses mon chéri ? »

« De toute façon, mes pensées sont trop élevées pourque tu les saisissent » Wufei était décidé à ne pas se laisser outrager.

« Pff ! Homme sans cervelle ! Tu te crois plus intelligent ? »

Wei s'en mêlait et la querelle se poursuivit entre eux deux, Lynn à part, puisqu'elle n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour se taper à nouveau dessus.

« Viens que je te mette ta raclée du jour ! » vociféra leChinois en se levant.

Wei s'insurgea et ils quittèrent le salon pour la salle de combat.

« Encore... » soupira Quatre

« Oui, encore » Répondit platement Heero

« Je me demande si c'est pas un plan à eux pour s'isoler en amoureux » blagua Duo

« Hé ! Si ça te dit je pourrais le savoir. » lui proposa Lynn, volontiers complice des idées scabreuses de son compatriote.

Ce dimanche avait été épuisant. Entre Bianca et ses convictions religieuses, les batailles et les injures incessantes entre Chinois, les ambitions séductrices de Lynn... Pour s'achever sur la découverte d'un don de télépathie qui visiblement ne leur accorderait pas de sitôt le repos... Quatre, Heero et Trowa échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Ils s'assirent, pour ne pas dire se vautrèrent, sur le canapé. Quatre au milieu prit la télécommande et alluma la télé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on met... ? »demanda-t-il abattu, comme s'il portait la Terre entière sur ses épaules. La télé était réservée aux jours de grand épuisement et de lassitude intense. Et c'est avec autant d'entrain que Heero répondit :

« 'Psychose'... Sur la Une... »

À suivre

(1) Extraits de Phèdre de Racine adaptés à certains endroitspar Lynn (Mais non, c'est pas moi !)


	7. L'alcool à ses effets

blabla habituel, G-boys pas à moi...

**7. L'alcool a ses effets...**

« Dans deux jours, se tiendra le banquet annuel de Sank. Nous souhaitons que vous y participiez. Ce sera l'occasion pour nos nouvelles recrues de faire connaissance avec les hauts dignitaires du conseil et ceux qui font la paix actuellement. La Présidente Réléna Peacecraft tient absolument à rencontrer ses nouveaux agents »

« Une idée de Réléna... »

« En effet » reprit Lady Une « Le projet NTD doit cependant rester top secret. Pas un mot sur le sujet ! Elles seront officiellement vos cavalières pour la soirée, point final »

« Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? » demanda Heero, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« Ce sera une très bonne chose. Et puis, cela les divertira un peu, elles ne sont pas sorties depuis le début du programme »

« Très bien. Mission acceptée. Je transmets »

Le visiophone s'éteignit et Heero rassembla tout le monde. La nouvelle fut reçue comme le Messie. Les quatre filles débordèrent d'enthousiasme et d'excitation à l'idée d'accompagner les garçons à une manifestation aussi importante. Elles pensaient déjà à la robe qu'elles allaient porter pour l'occasion. Il faudrait faire du Shopping ! Et puis, elles allaient rencontrer Réléna Peacecraft. Et son frère. On disait qu'il était canon. Et la nourriture ! Ce serait sûrement un festin de princes, etc... Bref, la surexcitation totale.

« Mais j'y pense Hee-chan !Si Réléna te voit avec une cavalière, Dieu sait quel sort elle va lui réserver... » charria Duo

« Non ! Tu sors avec la Princesse de Sank et tu nous l'as pas dit ! » S'exclama Lynn « Et moi qui croyais que t'aimais pas les blondes! »

« Non, en fait ça a été une grande histoire d'amour très éphémère » rigola Duo « Enfin, ça dépend pour qui... »

« La ferme Duo ! »

« Je comprends mieux. C'est elle qui l'a traumatisé et qui l'a rendu si dur, si distant, si froid... »

« Non, non ! Il était déjà comme ça avant. En pire. »

« Bon, ça suffit Duo » reprit calmement Quatre « La vie privée de Heero ne regarde que lui »

L'ambiance bon enfant se poursuivit. La nouvelle du banquet égaya la journée d'entraînement des filles, qui n'en fut pas pour autant moins rude que les autres.

Quarante-Huit heures plus tard, nos amis étaient devant le Palais. Les filles avaient beau eu trépigner, gueuler, supplier, il avait été hors de question de passer une après-midi en ville à faire du shopping pour le bal. Heero avait résolu le problème technique en un tour de main et trois clics. Elles porteraient chacune une robe louée par Internet.

Les « formidables » idées de Heero...

Arrivé, à l'entrée du Palais, le petit groupe en tenue d'apparat fut accueilli par Réléna et son premier Ministre Ziben, un jeune général de Guerre d'une trentaine d'année. Après les salutations de rigueur et des regards sous-entendus avec la Présidente...

_Ce sont donc elles... ?_

_Oui ce sont bien elles..._

_C'est très bien, alors on se reverra bientôt en privé. _

...Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de gala. Au fond se tenaient les tables couvertes de victuailles. À gauche jouait un orchestre classique. De chaque côté des murs avaient été dressées des tables rondes qui permettaient aux invités de s'installer sur de confortables chaises recouvertes de velours... Nos amis prirent possession d'une table libre et la soirée débuta très studieusement. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. On désigna discrètement aux filles les hauts dignitaires du Conseil de la Paix que présidait Réléna et qu'elles serviraient bientôt dans le plus grand secret, le Conseil lui-même n'étant pas au courant.

Puis les festivités prirent le dessus. Le groupe éclata un peu, certains dansaient, d'autres discutaient, d'autres se laissaient porter au gré des rencontres.

Une heure plus tard l'ambiance était lancée. Quatre, Wufei et Trowa regagnèrent la table. Le blond s'étonna joyeusement.

« On dirait que Heero et Bianca discutent »

Il y avait de quoi être étonné.

« Allez Heero, un petit effort ! C'est pas bien compliqué ! Quel est le cri de la fourmi ? »

Heero la regardait, figé, mais son regard semblait avoir perdu son aspect glacial pour faire place à l'incrédulité, une incrédulité presque, oui nous disons bien PRESQUE, amusée.

« Tu sais pas ? Elle croonde ! Parce que la four micro-onde ! »

Et elle éclata de rire comme une gamine.

« Je te donne encore une chance ! Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui traverse les murs ? »

Les quatre autres pilotes étaient hallucinés devant ce spectacle. Le muscat de Sank avait fait oublier à Bianca à quel point Heero l'effrayait. Elle était en train de lui raconter toutes sortes de blagues.

Et Heero écoutait patiemment !

Non !

Heero maintenant répondait à la devinette :

« Une banane magique... »

« OUI, C'EST CA ! T'es trop fort ! Je le savais ! »

Heero résigné, tourna des yeux impassibles vers ses amis, qui furent rejoints à cet instant par Duo.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, vous en faites de ces têtes ? Vous avez vu passer Réléna en string rose ? »

Il s'aperçut alors que Bianca était assise tout à côté de Heero. Elle balançait ses jambes comme une enfant, en le regardant tout sourire, comme si elle venait de faire une grosse connerie, du moins c'est ce que pensait Duo.

« Et bien, répondit Quatre amusé, Bianca pose des devinettes à Heero, qui apparemment aime se prendre au jeu... »

Heero arqua un sourcil, mais n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter.

« Et moi ma petit'Bianca, tu m'en poses pas ? J'adooore l'effet que te fait l'alcool ! T'es encore plus mimi que d'habitude ! »

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard. Apparemment, l'alcool déliait bien les langues ce soir.

« C'est en effet assez surprenant », acquiescèrent-ils en se rasseyant.

« Pour tout vous dire, il y a aussi un effet un peu pervers », avoua Bianca.

« L'alcool te rend perverse ! », renchérit Duo qui ne se privait pas de la taquiner ce soir, d'autant qu'il la trouvait terriblement attirante dans sa nouvelle façon de prendre les choses en main.

« Pff mais non idiot ! » Elle traitait Duo d'idiot le plus naturellement du monde. « En fait, quand j'ai bu, j'ai tendance à dire des choses que je pense, mais que je ne dirais jamais en temps normal et... »

« Donc tu penses que je suis un idiot ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien... Mais c'est très intéressant ce que tu nous dis, on va pouvoir te cuisiner sur pleins de trucs ! »

« On se demande qui est le pervers ici... » Murmura Trowa en secouant la tête en signe de réprobation.

Wufei, de son côté de la table, s'était calé dans une chaise et était bien décidé à ne pas en bouger. Il surveillait la salle, les invités et surtout leurs quatre protégées. Il craignait quelques coups d'éclats. Passé une semaine à leurs côtés, il savait que tout était possible avec elles.

Si Bianca et Wei se tenaient calmement à table, Lynn avait déjà disparu.

Tanja, quant à elle, avait une descente incroyable. Elle vidait bières sur bières ! Cela commençait déjà de se faire sentir. Elle parlait de plus en plus fort, ponctuant ses mots de grands gestes. Son état d'ébriété ne faisait aucun doute. Elle tenait la jambe à de jeunes Preventers, leur narrant du geste et de la voix ses souvenirs de guerre avec l'armée allemande.

« J'étais dos au mur de la baraque avec mon binôme et on avait plus le choix, fallait y aller. Alors j'ai pris ma mitraillette... » Elle fit mine d'avoir une mitraillette en main « Et papapapapapapa . On a foncé dans le tas et on a dégommé tous ces connards. Ce n'est qu'après que cet enculé de sergent Schrieb nous a dit que c'était qu'une simulation »

« Tanja devrait surveiller son langage quand-même ! » fit remarquer Quatre, un peu choqué. Si ce n'était que de lui... Mais le gratin de la politique était présent.

« Heureusement qu'on a dit d'être discret » s'exaspéra inutilement Wufei.

« Si elle s'arrête pas de boire, on va la ramener à quatre pattes »

« À quatre pattes ! Hi hi hi ! » Bianca avait aussi un coup dans le nez et elle rigolait toute seule. « J'ai plus de muscat ! Wei ! Viens ! On va chercher du muscat ! Il est bon ce muscat »

Wei acquiesça. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle ne buvait pas. Elle ne dansait pas. Mais surtout, elle se sentait observée de tous les côtés.

En fait, elle attirait de très nombreux regards masculins. Son physique asiatique et son regard sombre soulevaient le mystère et bon nombre se demandait qui était cette belle Chinoise qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue auparavant. Rien que cela avait suffi à mettre Wei de mauvais poil. Voir tous ces hommes sans cervelle la reluquer comme un morceau de viande... Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à s'approcher.

« Mesdemoiselles... »

À peine levées, voilà qu'un premier zouave voulait engager la conversation.

« Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir remarqué avant d'aussi charmantes créatures. Vous êtes... ? »

_Des créatures... _Wei se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était un niais visiblement.

« Bianca et voici Wei »

« Bianca et Wei... » répéta-t-il rêveur « Je ne vous avais jamais vu à Sank. Que faîtes vous ? »

« On cherche le muscat »

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

« Pfff ! Homme sans cervelle ! » Wei ne pouvait plus se retenir « Avant de demander l'identité de quelqu'un, on commence par donner la sienne. Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Que parce que vous portez un uniforme et des galons, on doit vous écouter comme le bon dieu »

Bianca grimaça en entendant la fin.

_Pas de blasphème. PAS-DE-BLAS-PHEME... Wei !_

Et elles se détournèrent sans attendre la suite.

« Ça m'énerve ! Regarde les tous ces crétins ! Ils ont jamais vu de femmes de leur vie ou quoi ? »

« En attendant, on a pas le muscat... » Bianca était déçue « Oh regarde ! Quatre danse avec Réléna Peacecraft . Il danse bien ! Je lui demanderais de danser avec moi tout à l'heure »

Wei n'écoutait pas du tout. Un autre jeune homme la fixait encore et elle commençait à bouillir. Intrigué par son regard mauvais, l'homme s'approcha et lui demanda :

« Vous dansez Mademoiselle ? »

« Non ! »

Le ton catégorique et l'air renfrogné le surprirent et le firent doucement sourire.

« On a dû occulter de vous enseigner le bon art de vivre. C'est dommage, le sourire vous ferait gagner en charme…

Elle posa un regard noir sur lui et fila.

« Faut l'excuser » tenta de rattraper Bianca « Elle est un peu susceptible avec les hommes »

Et elle rejoignit sa copine pour poursuivre sa quête du muscat de Sank.

« Tiens, Bonsoir Miliardo ! » salua Quatre, le voyant s'approcher de leur table.

« Messieurs. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ici. C'est une agréable surprise, surtout toi, Heero»

Heero ne répondit rien. Depuis sa séparation d'avec Réléna, il y avait trois ans, il lui était difficile de revenir à Sank, surtout pour des mondanités. Il n'avait pas oublié les tentatives désespérées de la princesse pour retrouver son amour après qu'il l'ait quitté.

Il gardait un mauvais souvenir du jour où, l'ayant convoqué dans son bureau pour raisons professionnelles, elle l'avait aguiché pour le reconquérir, se frottant à lui, telle une tigresse sauvage en recherche d'accouplement. Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle l'avait frappé et insulté de tous les noms. Il l'avait laissé se défouler comme une démente. Car on aurait vraiment dit une démente... Il y avait aussi eu le jour où elle s'était simplement jetée à genoux à ses pieds pour le supplier de revenir. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, même s'il admirait la femme politique.

Bref, des tentatives qui avaient trop souvent frôlé les limites de la dignité humaine pour qu'il puisse lui faire face sans se sentir mal pour elle. Et puis, il devait avouer que même si elle avait cessé son manège, il craignait toujours que cela lui reprenne et qu'il doive de nouveau affronter un de ses accès de folie, qui briserait un peu plus l'honneur et la respectabilité de la jeune femme.

Wei et Bianca revinrent à la table. Bianca avait eu ce qu'elle cherchait. Plusieurs verres de Muscat. Elle en avait encore un à la main. Elles remarquèrent un élégant jeune homme qui discutait.

« Mesdemoiselles »

Wei reconnu le flatteur qui lui avait conseillé de sourire plus tôt. Heero les présenta sans attendre.

« Voici Milliardo Peacecraft. Le frère de Réléna. Il est membre du Conseil et dirige plusieurs divisions Preventers » et il précisa « Il est au courant »

Puis il continua pour le jeune homme « Wei Xiang et Bianca Trimene. Deux des éléments dont tu as entendu parler »

« C'est un honneur » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement « Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà croisés »

« Je crois que c'est l'un de ceux que tu as jetés tout à l'heure » murmura sans discrétion Bianca.

Wei se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Malgré le premier abord, il s'avérait que ce Milliardo était tout à fait respectable et poli. En plus, c'était un supérieur hiérarchique... Elle n'eut pas le temps de se confondre en excuses ou quelque chose qui y aurait ressemblé. En effet, couvrant les violons et le piano, un chant s'éleva, attirant les regards de la moitié des invités.

« Tiens, voilà du boudin, voilà du boudin, voilà du boudin

Pour les Alsaciens, les Suisses et les Lorrains »

Les regards accablés des G-Boys se tournèrent vers celle dont ils avaient reconnu la voix.

Horreur !

Choc.

Consternation.

« Pour les Belges, il n'y en a plus

Ce sont des tireurs au cul

Tiens, voilà du boudin, voilà du boudin, voilà du boudin (1) »

« K'so » Heero n'en revenait pas lui-même.

« Oh, shit... Faut faire quelque chose là »

« Oh, ben c'est Number Two ! Coucou Number Two ! »

« Bianca ! »

Tanja paradait joyeusement avec son double une bouteille dans chaque main. Elles dansaient et chantaient ensemble des chansons à boire devant toute une assemblée médusée.

Quatre avait cessé de respirer. Wufei avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux lui sortaient littéralement de la tête.

« L'alcool a dû abaisser les barrières de sa conscience et... elle s'est dédoublée. Dite-moi que c'est pas vrai. On est au banquet annuel de Sank. Y'a des journalistes, des hommes politiques...»

Heero se leva et Quatre lui emboîta le pas

« Heero, mon coco ! » s'écria joyeusement Tanja en les voyant arriver et elle repartit dans un de ses chants paillards.

« Traîne pas mon cousin

Prends ta b à deux mains mon cousin

Nous partons en guerre

Contre les putains du quartier latin (2) »

Quatre était mort de honte. Il aurait aimé disparaître sous terre. Et il n'était pas le seul. Le Chinois se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. Heero ne laissait rien paraître, si ce n'est un regard éclatant de fureur contre celle qui était peut-être en train de foutre en l'air un projet Preventers top secret. Il saisit sans un mot le bras de l'Allemande et celui de son double et les entraîna vers la sortie. Elles ne manifestèrent pas de résistance, mais malheureusement elles continuèrent de chanter .

Quatre, à son tour, entra en action. Crispé de l'intérieur, il sourit de tout son charme face à un auditoire mi-stupéfait, mi-outré. Comme si tout était normal, il expliqua vaillamment aux invités, que Tanja et sa sœur jumelle Numb... Heu Eglantine, ne s'étaient pas revues depuis des années et qu'il était de tradition dans leur pays de chanter et de boire pour fêter des retrouvailles.

Qui allait croire une chose pareille ?

Son mensonge le faisait suer à grosse goutte, mais il fallait expliquer d'où sortait cette jeune femme en tous points identique à l'Allemande, pour éteindre les soupçons s'il y en avait. Le jeune Arabe priait intérieurement pour que personne ne l'ait vu... apparaître. La pilule semblait passer à peu près, hormis quelques réflexions des dames sur le langage fleuri des jeunes filles, et Quatre pu rejoindre la table, un peu soulagé.

Mais pas pour longtemps.

Déjà retentissait une autre voix bien connue.

« Viva America ! »

Lynn !

Lynn était montée sur une table et se déhanchait sur les violons. Elle était complètement ivre et commençait à se déshabiller du haut de son promontoire.

« C'est un véritable cauchemar » se lamenta Quatre.

« Je sais à quoi vous penser tous ! » Lynn s'époumonait « JE CONNAIS VOS PENSÉES ! »

« ONNA DE MALHEUR ! »

« Je me demande vraiment si ce pouvoir n'est pas trop pour elle... » L'empathe était absolument dépassé. Il jeta les armes, submergé non seulement par sa propre honte et son propre stress, mais aussi par ceux de ses amis, sans compter en plus la colère de Wufei.

« Héé ! les filles, vous venez ! » Elle appelait ses copines en faisant de grands signes de l'autre bout de la salle.

Wei essayait de se cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Bianca, par contre, répondit enthousiaste à l'appel de son amie et trottina gaiement jusqu'à elle.

« ONNA DE MALHEUR ! »

Wufei se précipita pour les rejoindre et faire descendre Lynn de son perchoir avant qu'elle ne rameute toute la salle.

« Onna de malheur ! » répéta-t-il furax en essayant de se contenir pour être discret. « Rhabille-toi ! »

« Plus doux mon cœur ! Bianca, toi qu'es spécialiste, tu crois que je pourrais lire les pensées de Dieu si je le touchais ? »

« Lynnnnnnnn ! » Wufei essayait désespérément de la tirer par la jambe pour la faire descendre.

« Hum je pense pas » répondit sérieusement la Française à moitié raide « Parce que c'est Dieu quand même... À moins qu'il soit d'accord...oui, oui alors »

« Ça suffit les conneries ! » essaya de murmurer Wufei, mais il avait du mal à se retenir de hurler « Descends de là, Onna ! »

Rien à faire.

Il faudrait qu'il grimpe sur la table lui aussi.

Tout le monde les regardait déjà… Le Chinois maudit alors la jeune fille par Nataku et se promis de lui faire payer très cher l'humiliation qu'il allait s'infliger.

Mais Lynn cessa alors de crier. Une douce vision lui était apparue. Wufei se retourna et aperçu Trowa, arrivé en renfort. Il remercia le ciel mille fois, même s'il ne croyait pas en Dieu.

« Trowaaa... »

« Lynn, descends s'il te plait. Et rhabille-toi un peu »

Il était calme. Mais calme ! Wufei se demandait comment c'était possible, alors que cette foutue onna faisait son show sur les tables de Sank, criant presque au monde qu'elle était New-type... Néanmoins, Lynn ne se fit pas davantage prier.

« Tu viens me chercher » demanda-t-elle larmoyante.

Trowa s'approcha de la table et sans autre préavis Lynn lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Wufei se passa une main sur le visage et tourna les talons, tirant Bianca par la manche. Il en avait assez vu.

Trowa resta stoïque pendant les longues secondes où Lynn posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne la repoussa pas. Il ne lui répondit pas. Il attendit qu'elle termine. Elle renonça rapidement et éclata en sanglots.

« Pourquoi ? » pleurait-elle « Pourquoi, tu m'aimes pas ? Lui aussi, il me détestait » Elle commençait à délirer.

« Allez viens, je te ramène à la maison »

Il se retourna et fit signe de loin à ses amis qu'ils rentraient, au grand soulagement de tous.

« Y'a un problème avec Lynn » fit remarquer le blond

« On a que des problèmes avec Lynn » rectifia Wufei

« Elle souffre d'un manque affectif anormal. Elle dégage une de ces détresses parfois... » ajouta tristement l'empathe.

« On la confie à tes bons soins psychologiques Winner ! Moi, elle m'use plus que tous les terroristes de la galaxie»

Soudain, Bianca se leva d'un bond !

« Vous entendez ? C'est la valse des fleurs ! J'adore cette valse de Tchaïkovski ! À mon mariage j'ouvrirai le bal avec cette valse... » Et elle continua ainsi d'un air rêveur.

L'alcool faisait parler Bianca, c'était incontestable. Elle se mettait à raconter sa vie. Elle causait, elle causait... Elle ne s'arrêtait pas. C'était plutôt attendrissant chez elle et surtout c'était moins dangereux que sauter sur les tables ou chanter avec son double.

Une jeune femme s'approcha de la table et demanda la valse à Quatre qui accepta. Ils commençaient de se diriger vers la piste, quand Bianca redescendit sur terre pour piquer une mini-crise de colère.

« Hé ! Me le piquez pas ! Avec qui je vais valser moi ! »

Trop tard... Dépitée, elle baissa les yeux sur Wufei, qui saisit très rapidement le message.

« N'y pense même pas ! »

« St'plait ! St'plait ! C'est la valse des fleurs ! C'est la valse des fleurs ! »

« Pourquoi moi ? Demande à Yui ! C'est ton ami ce soir... »

« Il est plus là… » fit-elle avec une petite moue tristounette, après avoir regardé partout autour d'elle.

« Moi je veux volontiers danser avec toi ! » proposa Duo. « Je suis ton sauveur pour une valse des fleurs si tu veux » continua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle se tourna vers le natté. Elle regardait ses yeux.

_« Améthystes »._

Elle se sentait un peu troublée. Sûrement l'effet de l'alcool...

« Alors ? T'as peur que je te marche sur les pieds ? »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la piste de danse. Wufei , seul à la table, les regardait de sa chaise, épuisé. Vivement que la soirée se termine ! Il reprit son activité de surveillance. Il gardait depuis le début de la soirée un œil sur sa compatriote. Il la voyait envoyer un par un sur les roses tous les hommes, jeune présomptueux ou riches grabataires, qui s'imaginaient que la belle leur ferait une grâce... Cela l'amusait.

Il y en avait justement un en train de se décomposer devant la réponse cinglante de la jeune fille. Wufei pouvait de là où il était lire sur ses lèvres le bien connu « Homme sans cervelle » dont elle l'assenait à longueur de journée. Ça le fit sourire. Ce soir ce n'était pas lui qui ramassait ses invectives.

Tien, mais en voici un plus hardi, qui posait une main sur sa hanche. Le regard de Wei se fit brusquement d'un noir terrifiant. Wufei se doutait bien que s'il ne s'était pas s'agit d'une fête officielle regroupant autant de hauts dignitaires, le pauvre homme serait déjà par terre en train de se tordre de douleur... Mais dans cette situation, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que le repousser « gentiment ». Il s'amusait de cette situation. Elle payait pour toute les fois où elle l'avait traité indignement. Il vit l'audacieux jeune homme regarder sa flûte à champagne étrangement, en la tournant dans sa main comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts. De là où le Chinois était, on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle se cristallisait. Il fronça les sourcils, il devait mal voir. Puis le verre explosa littéralement dans les mains du séducteur. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

La flûte à champagne se brisa sous les yeux courroucés de Wei, qui sentit toute colère l'abandonner aussitôt. Elle jeta des regards atterrés tout autour d'elle. La scène était, il semble, passée inaperçue. Elle croisa de loin les yeux interrogateurs de Wufei.

Il avait vu.

Il lui demandait d'un regard lui aussi atterré, ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui répondit des yeux, qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il traversa la salle pour venir à sa rescousse. Il prit les restes de la flûte des mains de l'homme éberlué comme un imbécile, et tira la jeune fille plus loin.

« Comment tu expliques ça ? » demanda-t-il à Wei en lui mettant le débris de verre sous le nez.

Le pied de la flûte était gelé et des morceaux de glaces étaient encore accrochés aux pointes de verre brisées. Ils regardaient l'objet fixement, tous deux pensaient à la même chose, mais n'osaient y croire. Soudain une aveuglante lumière traversa les grandes fenêtres de la salle de bal. Wufei eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre sur Wei. Les vitres soufflèrent dans une explosion.

À suivre.

(1)Musique de Wilhern

(2)Auteur inconnu


	8. Un pour tous, toutes pour une

G-boys toujours pas à moi... (heu... NTD à moi par contre ;-))

**8. Un pour tous, toutes pour une !**

Empêcher les attentats était une des missions des Preventers. La police préventive avait été créée pour stopper ce genre d'actions. Il y avait eu ce soir-là presque simultanément sept attentats, un sur Terre à Sank et six autres dans des colonies différentes. La majorité des divisions Préventers des lieux visés avaient été mobilisées à l'instant même.

Le procédé employé avait été identique à chaque fois. L'arme utilisée ressemblait à une grenade, en plus évoluée. Tous les attentats avaient visé exclusivement des structures Preventers (QG, bases, dépôts d'armures et d'armes...). Les dégâts matériels étaient importants et les bâtiments endommagés ne seraient pas utilisables pendant un moment. Mais le plus déroutant était que l'on s'en prenait directement pour la première fois aux Preventers. Pourquoi ?

Le choc psychologique avait été grand, surtout à Sank. Le banquet s'était terminé prématurément dans la terreur, lorsque les fenêtres avaient volé en éclats. Sank comptait peu de morts, seulement deux, mais l'un d'entre eux était un membre imminent du Conseil de la Paix. Les blessés étaient plus nombreux : de hauts dignitaires, des politiciens, des représentants des colonies, mais aussi, comble de l'ironie, des Preventers. Pourtant, il y aurait pu en avoir beaucoup plus de victimes si l'explosif utilisé avait été d'un autre calibre. On avait sciemment employé de petites charges, c'était évident. Mais là encore, pour quelles raisons ? l'intérêt n'était-il pas de faire le plus de victimes possible ?

Réléna était indemne, grâce à un sauvetage réflexe de Quatre. Ils étaient tous deux à proximité sur la piste de danse lorsque l'éclair avait traversé les fenêtres. Tout comme Wufei l'avait fait avec Wei, l'Arabe s'était jeté à terre sur elle pour la protéger de la déflagration. Bianca n'avait rien non plus, plus de peur que de mal. Elle avait bénéficié de la protection du corps de Duo. Malheureusement, tous les invités n'avaient pas des réflexes de soldats, ce qui expliquait le nombre important de blessés. Quatre et Duo n'en étaient d'ailleurs pas sortis entièrement indemnes, ils arboraient aux bras et sur le dos plusieurs coupures superficielles, rien de très méchants.

Immédiatement après l'explosion, Duo raccompagna les deux filles à la planque pendant que Quatre mettait en place les secours et que Wufei mobilisait toutes les unités disponibles pour restaurer le calme et la sécurité.

Le natté revint rapidement avec leurs deux autres coéquipiers. Les anciens G-boys formaient officiellement l'Unité Spéciale d'élite des Preventers qui ne prenait ses ordres que du commandant Lady Une. En son absence, Réléna avait momentanément suppléé, épaulé par son frère.

Le QG des Preventers de Sank, QG mère de tous les QG , était en pleine torpeur, s'efforçant d'éclairer les nombreux points obscurs que présentait la situation. Les heures s'étaient écoulées sans résultat. Aucune trace des responsables. La nouvelle des six autres attentats était rapidement arrivé et Lady Une quitta en urgence la colonie L707 où elle menait des investigations depuis plusieurs jours.

A la planque, Lynn et Tanja décuvaient et dormaient profondément à l'étage. La nuit était encore noire. Wei et Bianca étaient assises à la cuisine. Elles n'avaient pas bougé depuis leur retour précipité et le départ des garçons. Toute trace d'alcool et d'euphorie s'était rapidement évaporé du sang de Bianca et elle avait retrouvé par la force des choses toute sa lucidité.

Toutes deux avaient été momentanément sous le choc après l'explosion. Assez vite, elles avaient commencé à discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Un coup de téléphone de Duo leur apprit l'évolution de la situation, les autres attentats.

Les Preventers étaient visiblement pris pour cible. Mais pourquoi ? Wei essayait de réfléchir en sirotant un café, mais son esprit était embrumé. Elle sortit le nez de sa tasse et en observa le liquide noir.

Pas très bon, se dit-elle.

Si elle buvait du café, ce n'était pas par goût, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle n'était pas encore Preventers, mais elle se sentait déjà concernée. Une même question la lancinait encore et encore.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en prendre directement aux Preventers ? Pourquoi ? Ils maintiennent l'équilibre entre la Terre et les colonies, ils n'ont pas de couleur politique... Pourquoi ? Ca n'a aucun intérêt... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! »_

Son esprit commença à surchauffer. Elle revint à elle et jeta sur la table sa tasse en poussant un cri de douleur. Celle-ci se balança en rond sur son socle, dessinant de petits cercles, avant de se stabiliser. Les deux filles ouvrirent de grands yeux. Le café bouillait à l'intérieur. La petite ébullition se calma vite et disparut.

« Mince alors ! » fut la seule chose que Bianca trouva à dire.

Wei respira un grand coup pour calmer la brûlure de ses mains et remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit survolté. Avec l'attentat, elle avait oublié le « petit » incident de la flûte à champagne. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant, son pouvoir était bien en train de faire surface et il avait choisi son moment !

« Juste avant l'explosion, j'ai...éclaté une flûte à champagne en... gelant son contenu, ou quelque chose comme ça, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y réfléchir » dit-elle platement comme une information ordinaire.

Son interlocutrice resta muette, les yeux rivés sur la tasse de café. Elle en toucha d'un doigt le bord et le retira aussitôt en grimaçant.

Silence.

« Comment tu fais ? »

Question simple.

« Je sais pas »

Réponse simple.

Nouveau silence.

« On dirait bien que je suis la dernière... »

Bianca pensait à son don.

« Tu sais...C'est étrange, mais... J'ai un sentiment de déjà vu »

La Chinoise l'interrogea silencieusement des yeux.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais... J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène... Dans cette cuisine...Avec toi... »

Wei soupira.

« On est crevée »

La Française acquiéça, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Oui, je crois qu'on devrait dormir »

Au petit matin un message arriva au QG de Sank. Une organisation du nom de Oz revendiquait les sept attentats de la nuit. Oz avait été démantelé il y a plusieurs années, les G-boys en savaient quelque chose puisqu'ils avaient participé à leur élimination. Bien qu'aujourd'hui subsistaient encore des partisans et nostalgiques d'avant AC195, ils n'étaient pas assez organisés et équipés pour déclencher et coordonner une action terroriste de l'envergure de celle qui avait été menée cette nuit. On pensait qu'une nouvelle organisation avait repris le nom de Oz pour commettre ses méfaits et tenter de brouiller les pistes.

Le message, en plus de revendiquer les attentats, professait aussi des menaces : de nouveaux attentats seraient commis, qui viseraient cette fois-ci des civils.

Pas de date. Pas de lieux précisés.

Aucune revendication particulière.

Wufei était perplexe « Les menaces s'accompagnent toujours de revendications. Les terroristes n'agissent pas pour leur simple plaisir. Il y aurait dû y avoir des revendications »

« Il y aurait dû, mais il n'y en a pas » répliqua froidement Heero.

« Ils présenteront sûrement leurs revendications bientôt. Patientons » tempéra Quatre.

« Que dit Lady Une à ce sujet ? » s'enquit le Français.

« Elle est sur le retour, elle sera là ce soir. Selon elle, il y a des chances pour que cette organisation ait un lien avec les investigations qu'elle menait sur L707 »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la presse ? »

« On ne dit rien ! » trancha le Japonais « Pas la peine de créer une panique générale »

« Et pour les filles ? » Duo avait mis le doigt sur le point sensible. Ses coéquipiers voyaient très bien où il voulait en venir.

« Elles ne sont pas prêtes » Heero était catégorique.

« Dans peu de temps elles le seront » insista l'Américain.

« Duo a raison. D'ici trois semaines, elles seront opérationnelles. Qu'elles restent à l'écart du terrain jusque-là ne les empêche pas d'enquêter avec nous » avança Quatre « Le don de Lynn pourrait bien être appréciable lors de certains interrogatoires »

Quatre finissait souvent par avoir raison du Japonais. Au fil des ans, ses raisonnements avaient été décisifs et ne l'avaient jamais mis en porte-à-faux. Le fin stratège qu'il était avait plus d'une fois trouver la solution à des situations insolubles. Heero était un agent intelligent et décisif dans l'action. Quatre avait son pendant dans la réflexion et l'organisation.

« Très bien. Nous en référerons à Lady Une » capitula Heero.

En fin de matinée, un grand cri aigu résonna dans la planque, réveillant toutes les filles en sursaut. Wei, Bianca et Tanja sortirent précipitamment dans le couloir.

« Où est Lynn ? C'est elle qui a hurlé ? »

« Elle dort dans la chambre de Trowa et Quatre » répondit Bianca en ouvrant la porte de la-dite chambre.

Lynn était assise les yeux grand ouverts.

« QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS DANS LE LIT DE TROWA ? »

« Comme tu vois, c'est là que tu as passé la nuit »

« QUOI ! »

« C'est marrant, mais je pensais que ça t'aurait fait plus plaisir » ironisa Wei.

« En général, quand je passe une nuit torride je m'en souviens… JE ME SOUVIENS DE RIEN ! C'est dramatiqu...aïïïïïïïïeeee j'ai mal à la tête »

Elle se leva précipitamment...

« Il me faut de l'aspirine ! J'ai des marteaux dans la tête...»

...et s'affala par terre en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe du soir.

« Mais... Je suis encore habillée...Comment ça se fait ...? »

Wei poussa un long soupire.

« Il faut qu'on vous raconte... »

Wei et Bianca expliquèrent à leurs camarades qui avaient dû quitter le banquet prématurément

ce qui s'était produit et comment la fête avait pris fin : l'explosion, les autres attentats, les Preventers en ligne de mire, l'enquête en cours, du moins le peu qu'elles en savaient. Wei leur narra aussi en détails leurs « exploits » de la veille : comment Tanja s'était dédoublée discrètement et le show déshabillé de Lynn sur les tables.

« Putain, j'ai embrassé Trowa et je m'en souviens pas... »

Hormis cette réflexion, le silence régna un bon moment dans la pièce après le récit. Chacune réfléchissait à la portée de ses actes et leurs conséquences.

« Les gars vont être furax » remarqua Tanja.

« A mon avis, ils ont bien d'autres souci en ce moment... »

« Et si on arrêtait nos conneries ! »

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une révélation, elles se concertèrent des yeux en silence et Bianca lança finalement « Qui veut vraiment devenir Preventers ? »

Les filles avaient compris la gravité de la situation et elles avaient décidé, toutes les quatre ensemble, qu'il était temps qu'elles prennent leurs responsabilités. Elles intégreraient dans peu de temps la fameuse division NTD. Elles devaient être prêtes !

Elles avaient conclu qu'elles s'entraîneraient seules. Les garçons allaient sûrement être pris par la nouvelle enquête terroriste et ils auraient bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'elles à plein temps.

Résolues plus que jamais à devenir les Preventers qu'on attendait qu'elles deviennent, elles avaient pris le chemin de la salle de combat pour s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

Dans un coin, Tanja s'acharnait contre un sac de sable. Elle avait laissé de côté les arts martiaux pour un style de combat qui lui convenait bien mieux. Ses points, ses genoux et ses pieds frappaient le sac sans relâche, avec une haine à peine dissimulée. Derrière l'apparence robuste et imperturbable qu'elle véhiculait, Tanja était de celles qui avaient été le plus touchée par les dernières nouvelles. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su maîtriser son pouvoir pendant la fête.

Se dédoubler en plein banquet ! Quelle connerie !

Elle avait mis en périr le projet à cause de son incompétence et de son inconscience. Elle évacuait sa rage contre elle-même en frappant et frappant encore le lourd sac de sable. Ses points étaient douloureux, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle pourrait endurer pire que cela. Bientôt elle serait prête pour endurer n'importe quoi.

Wei traversait la salle dans toute sa longueur avec une rapidité impressionnante, pourfendant au passage de son sabre des dizaines d'adversaires imaginaires. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Elle essayait de mettre de côté sa rage et ses craintes. Wufei ne l'avait-il pas dit ? La peur et la colère sont de mauvaises amies.

C'était bien sûr plus facile à dire, qu'à faire.

Elle avait un tempérament sanguin et elle devait bien admettre que la colère et la peur étaient les sentiments auxquels elle était le plus souvent en proie. Elle avait réalisé depuis peu que c'était un mode de fonctionnement chez elle. Elle avait peur, donc elle se mettait en colère pour se protéger.

Alors elle luttait. Elle luttait contre elle-même. C'était un combat long et sans merci.

Ne pas se laisser envahir par ses sentiments. Avoir tous ses sens en éveil. Prolonger son bras dans le sabre. Devenir le sabre. Être une lame affûtée et tranchante.

C'était l'image qu'elle avait de Wufei. Même sans arme, il était « une lame affûtée et tranchante ».

Au milieu des _Tatami_, Lynn et Bianca s'affrontait dans un combat surprenant. Si au premier jour la Française avait été des plus réticentes à frapper sur qui que ce fut, les choses étaient bien différentes aujourd'hui. C'est ce que pensait Lynn à cet instant. Elle se sentait totalement dominée, à la fois physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Les excès de la veille pesaient lourd sur son organisme. Bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de grand chose, ce qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de ses amies était déjà trop. Elle pouvait être extravagante, c'est vrai, mais de là à se donner en spectacle comme on lui avait raconté…

Elle avait honte !

Et Trowa ! Elle avait embrassé Trowa, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle se maudissait intérieurement. Qu'allait-il penser ? Et Quatre ?

A ce moment, elle fut projetée à terre et resta sur le sol. Sa tête lui faisait un mal du diable. Plus jamais elle ne boirait autant. Bianca, ne la voyant pas se relever, se précipita pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Même si elle était résolue à devenir la meilleures des Preventers de l'univers ( il faut avoir de l'ambition parfois lol), la Française craignait encore de blesser quelqu'un, surtout une de ses camarades. Mais Lynn se redressa douloureusement sur les fesses.

« T'inquiète Bianca, ça ira... Je vais aller faire un tour et reprendre de l'aspirine »

Sur ces mots, elle finit de se lever et commença de quitter la salle. Bianca la regarda sortir en s'inquiétant de la voir si peu en forme et abattue moralement. Mais l'Américaine avait des ressources, elle reviendrait plus fort, elle en était sûre.

« Tu t'entraînes avec moi Bianca...? » demanda la Chinoise avec un sourire carnassier.

La Française se retourna et afficha un sourire non moins carnassier en hochant la tête. Elle ne s'était jamais mesurée à Wei et elle savait bien, comme tout le monde, que la Chinoise était la meilleure à mains nues. C'est pour cela qu'elle se réjouissait. Sans avoir prétention de la battre, elle allait savoir ce qu'elle valait vraiment, à quel point elle avait progressé et le chemin qu'il lui resterait à faire.

Elles se mirent en garde face à face. Wei fut surprise une fois de plus par le regard de la jeune femme. Après la panique des premiers jours, la Française avait acquis du jour au lendemain une détermination et une confiance infaillibles. Elle faisait preuve d'une application exceptionnelle en salle de tir, sans parler de l'acharnement grandissant qu'elle montrait à l'entraînement. Combien de fois Wufei les mettait-il par terre chaque jour, elle-même y compris ? Chaque fois, Bianca était la première à se relever. Sans un mot, sans une plainte. Juste ce regard : _J'y arriverai ! Je vais me battre ! Je sais pourquoi je le fais._

La métamorphose avait été incroyable et n'avait échappé à personne. Quand on l'interrogeait, Bianca répondait invariablement en souriant « C'est la volonté de Dieu ».

Les choses avaient l'air si simples pour elle, pensa Wei.

La nuit était tombée. Lynn était revenue et les filles avaient continué de s'entraîner. Les G-boys n'avaient pas réapparu, ni montré le moindre signe de vie depuis la nuit précédente. Lors des rares pauses qu'elles s'accordaient, les filles s'interrogeaient sur l'évolution de la situation et sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Allaient-ils rentrer ? Allaient-ils être envoyés dans l'espace ? Y'avait-il eu de nouveaux attentats ?

Une voix féminine s'éleva soudain et cria :

« Mesdemoiselles, au rapport ! »

Chacune s'arrêta dans son geste pour regarder. Une grande femme mince, aux cheveux châtains et au visage sévère se tenait à l'entrée à côté des cinq garçons en uniforme de Preventer. Ils étaient enfin rentrés. Les filles en ressentirent un soulagement incroyable.

« J'ai dit, au rapport ! »

Elles se rapprochèrent et Tanja murmura discrètement « En ligne... ». La discipline militaire, elle connaissait bien.

« Je suis le commandant Lady Une, responsable du projet New Type Division. Je dirige l'ensemble des Preventers et c'est sous mes ordres que vous allez intégrer la division NTD. Je serai votre supérieure directe et vous ne rendrez de compte à personne d'autre » Elle les toisa quelques secondes et reprit « Présentez-vous ! »

Les quatre jeunes femmes étaient un peu décontenancées par cette apparition soudaine et ce discours abrupte. Tanja se ressaisit rapidement pour annoncer :

« Tanja Fritzberg, Madame »

Lady Une hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Les autres enchaînèrent à la suite :

« Lynn Peardy »

« Bianca Trimene »

« Wei Xiang »

« Très bien Mesdemoiselles. Vous serez dorénavant les agents 06, 07, 08 et 09. Je suis fière de vous annoncer votre entrée officielle dans la division NTD »

« Quoi ? déjà ? » ne put retenir Wei.

« Nous sommes conscients que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait prêtes. Vos dons ne sont pas tous apparus ni maîtrisés, mais la crise dans laquelle nous sommes, s'il s'agit vraiment de ce que nous croyons, nécessitera plusieurs mois avant d'être totalement résolue. Autant que vous soyez informées dès à présent »

Les filles se regardèrent avant de chercher un appui ou un secours vers leurs cinq formateurs. Etait-ce l'uniforme ou autre chose ? Elles les trouvèrent méconnaissables. Quatre, les bras croisés, portait sur elles des yeux incroyablement sérieux et décidés, tandis que le regard sombre de Wufei semblait inquiet et préoccupé. L'attitude de Duo n'était pas moins déconcertante. Il restait silencieux, attentif comme un félin, analysant chaque geste, chaque parole. Trowa avait le visage complètement fermé et des yeux scrutateurs. Quant à Heero, son apparente indifférence avait fait place à une brûlante détermination, mais la contrariété était bien perceptible dans son regard. Etait-ce cela le professionnalisme, celui auquel ils avaient été formés pendant la guerre et qui avait fait la réputation des pilotes de Gundam ?

Aucun d'eux ne réagit. Ils laissèrent entièrement la parole à leur supérieure.

« Vous allez cependant rester ici avec les agents 01, 02, 03, 04 et 05 pour poursuivre votre entraînement jusqu'à ce que vous soyez définitivement prêtes à intervenir par vous-même de façon efficace. Vous rejoindrez alors vos quartiers. Des questions ? »

Des questions, il y en avait, et même trop ! Mais aucune ne réussit à en formuler une clairement, trop abasourdies pour réagir lucidement.

« Très bien. Je vous laisse aux mains de ces Messieurs qui vous expliqueront les détails de la situation et l'avancée des investigations »

Après que Lady Une ait quitté la salle, Quatre annonça froidement « Prenez une douche. On se retrouve dans le salon » et ils sortirent tous dans un silence de mort.


	9. Et si c'était un rêve

G-boys toujours pas à moi... Bonne lecture.

**9. Et si c'était un rêve...**

Après le départ de Lady Une et la douche des filles, le pouvoir de Wei fut le premier sujet abordé ce soir-là. Wufei avait déjà rapporté à ses coéquipiers l'épisode de la flûte à champagne et la Chinoise leur raconta ensuite, Bianca à l'appui, comment elle avait fait bouillir le café de sa tasse.

« Ce doit être de la thermos-kynésie » commenta Quatre «Généralement, il est plus facile d'agir sur les matières instables, comme les gaz ou les liquides, mais ce doit être possible sur des solides comme les métaux ou le bois

Tous l'écoutaient attentivement. Il quitta le salon et revint avec un verre d'eau.

« Tu pourrais essayer avec ce verre d'eau ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se concentra sur le verre et mit toute sa volonté pour en geler le contenu, en vain. Percevant l'échange de regards dubitatifs de ses amis, elle redoubla d'efforts.

Mais rien.

Elle se mit à paniquer et commença à s'énerver contre elle. Pourquoi ça ne voulait pas marcher ? Tous la fixaient dans l'attente. Elle se sentait honteuse. La fatigue aidant, elle avait envie de pleurer.

« Tant pis pour cette fois... » souffla Quatre qui percevait sa détresse.

Mais c'est là que l'eau se mit non pas à geler, mais à bouillir.

« C'est l'émotion qui te fait faire ça ? » questionna le blond étonné.

« C'est la meilleure ! » s'exclama Duo.

« Non, la meilleure c'était de voir sa tête lorsque le verre de son Don Juan s'est brisé en morceaux » se moqua gentiment Wufei.

« Mon Don Juan ? Ma tête ? T'as pas vu la tienne ? Et depuis quand tu me surveilles ? »

« Vous êtes de vraies catastrophes ambulantes. Comment pourrait-on faire autrement ? »

Les autres filles baissèrent la tête et ne dirent rien. Elles ne pouvaient pas nier le fiasco de la veille à Sank. Bianca était d'une pâleur étrangement anormale. Mais Wei n'avait rien à se reprocher et elle reprit en colère :

« Des catastrophes ambulantes ? Homme sans cervelle ! Tu te crois toujours plus malin que les autres. Tu nous insultes alors que tu ne sais rien de nous et... »

« Je vous insulte, moi ? C'est toi qui n'arrête pas à longueur de journée ! Homme sans cervelle ! nia nia nia »

« Ha ? Parce que ONNA c'est pas une insulte peut-être ? »

Une scène très pittoresque.

L'échange se poursuivit sur le même ton devant des spectateurs affligés. Heero n'aurait jamais pu imaginer Wufei se mettre dans un état pareil pour de telles bêtises, lui qui d'ordinaire était un modèle de tenue et de respectabilité. Les deux Chinois piétinaient en place public l'honneur qui leur était si cher.

« Tu te prends pour le sauveur du monde ? Pauvre type ! »

« Je te rappelle que je t'ai épargné un tour à l'hôpital, voire au cimetière. Respect ton aîné, Onna ! »

« Non, mais je rêve ! J'aurais très bien pu... me... pro...téger...seule...»

Neuf paires d'yeux étaient maintenant rivées sur l'eau qui avait cessé de bouillir pour rapidement se cristalliser dans le verre et enfin devenir dur comme la glace !

« Ho ! Mon Dieu ! » murmura Bianca de plus en plus pâle en s'asseyant.

« C'est pas dramatique tu sais Bianca. C'est même plutôt une bonne chose » la rassura Duo.

Celle-ci semblait complètement perdue.

«Au moins on a une idée de ce qui déclenche ce pouvoir. Va falloir contrôler tes émotions ma

petite Wei. Sinon tu vas tous nous congeler un jour » plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu vas tous nous congeler... » répéta Bianca blanche comme un linge en fixant sur l'Américain des yeux éberlués.

« Bianca ? » appela Quatre qui la sentait partir « Ca ne va pas ? »

« Non » dit-elle les yeux exorbités « Ca va pas du tout. Je vais monter m'allonger un moment »

Quatre voulut l'accompagner, mais elle refusa fermement et quitta discrètement le salon où les commentaires allaient bon train sur le nouveau pouvoir de Wei.

« Qu'a-t-elle » interrogea Heero à qui rien n'échappait.

« Je crois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Ce serait en rapport avec son pouvoir que ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout »

Après quelques plaisanteries de l'Américain et quelques commentaires désagréables du Chinois, le sérieux reprit ses droits et le Japonais commença l'exposé de la situation.

« Sept explosions simultanées se sont produites il y a 48 heures qui visaient directement l'institution des Preventers. Elles ont été revendiquées par un groupe du nom de Oz »

« Oz ! » s'exclama Lynn ?

« Non, ce n'est pas l'organisation que nous connaissons tous et qui a mené la guerre d'AC 195. Nous en sommes persuadés, car nous avons participé à son démantèlement et la mort de Treize Kushrenada a définitivement mis sous terre ce groupe et ses ambitions » continua Quatre « Nous sommes quasiment certains qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle organisation, avec ses propres ambitions et qui a symboliquement choisi le nom de Oz »

« Ils sont tarés les gars ! »

« Le QG a reçu ensuite de nouvelles menaces mais sans la moindre revendication. De prochains attentats viseront des civils »

« Ils sont vraiment tarés… »

« Le centre biologique de L731, a détecté par hasard il y a quelque temps une concentration anormale de Quartz Fluo sur la colonie voisine L707 » poursuivit Heero sans se préoccuper des remarques de l'Allemande « Il a alors averti la Centrale de recherche de la Terre »

« C'est dangereux ça, le Quartz Fluo ? » demanda Lynn

« Non. Absolument pas a priori » répondit le Japonais « Mais cette concentration toujours croissante sur L707 était anormale et a finalement amené Lady Une à faire le déplacement afin d'interroger les dirigeants de la colonie »

« C'est là que les choses deviennent drôles » continua Duo « Aux dires de ces messieurs, ils effectueraient des recherches sur ce Quartz, afin de développer un médicament minéral. C'est bien connu qu'il faut des tonnes de Quartz Fluo pour ça » ironisa-t-il

«C'est alors que ce sont produits les attentats. Lady Une a rapidement fait un rapprochement. Elle pense qu'en fait L707 travaille au développement d'une nouvelle source d'énergie pour le compte d'une personne ou d'un groupe dont nous ignorons l'identité »

« Ça pourrait être cette organisation Oz ? » questionna Lynn.

« C'est une possibilité à vérifier » fit Quatre « Et nous n'avons pas d'autres pistes pour l'instant »

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » s'étonna Wei « Pas mal de minéraux sont aujourd'hui utilisés pour fabriquer des produits thérapeutiques »

« La lumière aveuglante au moment de l'explosion » expliqua Wufei « Souviens-toi !Une bombe ordinaire, avec un rayonnement pareil aurait dû raser le palais. Or, l'explosion à été minime comparativement »

« Cette forte émission lumineusement lors de l'explosion peut parfaitement s'expliquer par la libération d'un minéral phosphorescent » compléta Heero.

Mais comment savaient-ils tout ça ? Les filles commençaient d'être largué. Lynn et Tanja n'avaient même pas vu l'explosion. Le silence qui suivit fut assez édifiant.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ? » demanda l'Américaine.

« On attend les ordres »

« Demain, nos deux divisions sont convoquées au QG à la première heure » précisa l'empathe en s'assombrissant.

À la même heure, ce soir-là, se tenait le Conseil de la Paix à Sank. Lady Une, en tant que dirigeante des Preventers, avait la possibilité d'y assister à titre consultatif. Depuis les récents évènements, le Conseil avait été réuni plusieurs fois et sa présence avait été vivement sollicitée. Les Preventers étaient paradoxalement une force armée, mais aussi un instrument de Paix au service du Conseil.

Miliardo Peacecraft, le frère de Réléna, en était également membre, mais à titre honorifique seulement. Le capitaine le plus connu et le plus respecté des Preventers se révélait être aussi un habile politicien, devenu défenseur des idées familiales, et qui épaulait sa sœur du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

La Charte du Conseil de la Paix interdisait en effet le cumul des carrières militaire et politique, afin de réduire autant que possible l'éventualité d'un putsch. C'est pour cette raison que Ziben, le Premier Ministre de Réléna, avait dû renoncer un peu à contrecœur à sa carrière militaire. Jeune général de l'Alliance pendant la guerre, Ziben était aujourd'hui âgé de 35 ans. Il était le plus charismatique, mais aussi le plus controversé des Ministres de Réléna et n'était pas sans rappeler le devenu légendaire Treize Kushrenada. Beaucoup lui reprochaient son ambition. Sa grande expérience militaire était un atout comme un inconvénient, son caractère de meneur et sa forte personnalité générait autant d'enthousiasme que de critiques.

Dès son arrivée au Conseil, par exemple, il avait soulevé les cœurs en s'opposant farouchement à la restauration des lieux de culte détruits pendant la guerre. Selon lui, les fonds devaient êtres prioritairement investis dans des projets sérieux et tangibles. Alors que d'un côté la moitié de la presse l'encensait pour ses idées avant-gardistes, l'autre moitié avait publié, après une enquête qui n'a jamais été avérée, qu'il avait subi pendant son enfance un traumatisme causé par une éducation religieuse sévère, à la limite de l'intégrisme.

Une controverse parmi d'autres.

Quoi qu'il en soi, aujourd'hui, il semblait s'être dévoué à la cause pacifique des Peacecraft et était toujours le premier défenseur des idées de Réléna auprès des médias.

Lady Une ne portait pas Ziben dans son cœur. Certaines affinités naturelles se créent parfois au fil du temps entre les personnes. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas ici. Elle le détestait cordialement depuis le premier jour, car selon elle, il n'avait pas sa place au Conseil. En tant qu'ancien gradé militaire, s'il avait voulu faire du zèle pour la paix, il aurait dû intégrer les Preventers, plutôt que d'engager une carrière politique sous les projecteurs. Il y avait également le fait qu'on le compare à Treize qui révoltait intérieurement la jeune femme. Le brillant général était mort et personne ne pourrait arriver à sa hauteur avant longtemps, surtout pas ce pseudo-politicien.

« Il faut qu'une force armée secrète protège le Royaume et les colonies » insista Ziben.

« Nous avons les Preventers pour ça ! » répliqua rageusement Lady Une, en se levant de son siège.

« Et nous en apprécions toute l'efficacité depuis 48 heures »

Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas l'insulter. Elle aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure que cette force armée secrète existait déjà bel et bien et sans lui, qu'il s'agissait d'une division de new-types. Cela il l'ignorait.

Il l'ignorait.

Elle se délectait de cette idée.

« Reconnaissez que la police préventive a atteint ses limites » poursuivit-il en se radoucissant.

_« Vraiment, tu crois ! » _pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

« Si l'on ose s'en prendre à ceux qui nous protègent et qu'ils restent impuissants, alors la sécurité et la Paix ne peuvent plus être assurées. Cette première défaillance peut devenir la brèche par laquelle vont s'engouffrer tous les terroristes potentiels et bientôt la Paix ne sera plus qu'un souvenir »

« Ne dramatisons pas » intervint Réléna . Elle savait bien à quoi pensait Lady Une à ce moment, puisqu'elle aussi y pensait « Nous n'y sommes pas encore. Bien que cette organisation m'inquiète et que je ne comprenne pas ses intentions, j'ai confiance dans les Preventers. J'ai demandé à notre Unité Spéciale de prendre l'affaire en main »

La fameuse Unité Spéciale, celle de nos G-Boys...Elle avait le respect de tous ici. Et Réléna aurait aimé ajouter _« Ainsi que la nouvelle Division New Type »_. Mais elle ne devait absolument pas révéler son existence. Ce serait peut-être le Jocker qui leur sauverait la mise. Le ministre proposait une force armée secrète qui, sans qu'il le sache, existait déjà.

Lady Une un peu calmée, se rassit correctement sur son siège. Comme tous ici, elle n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir à la situation. Les Preventers aujourd'hui étaient nombreux, ils faisaient partie des institutions. Hormis le Conseil de la Paix, c'était même la seule institution commune à la Terre et à toutes les colonies... Qui voudrait les abattre ? De plus, aucune organisation, aussi bien armée soit-elle, ne réussirait à se débarrasser d'eux tant qu'ils recevraient tous les suffrages des populations.

Un éclair traversa soudain l'esprit du Commandant.

_Et si on cherchait à nous décrédibiliser ? _

…

_Pour nous remplacer..._

Lady Une respira profondément et dévisagea le Premier Ministre.

..._nous remplacer par une force militaire secrète...par exemple..._

« Et cette force armée serait dirigée par vous, je suppose » reprit-elle à l'adresse du Ministre.

« C'est une proposition que vous faites Commandant lady Une ? » répondit-il sur le ton de la provocation.

« Sûrement pas ! »

« Commandant Lady Une et vous Monsieur le Ministre, vous êtes mes plus précieux alliés. Dans cette crise, laissez vos animosités personnelles de côté. Nous avons besoin que toutes les bonnes volontés coopèrent »

« Excusez-moi Madame la Présidente. Je proposais seulement une solution pour endiguer la vague d'attentats qui va s'abattre sur la Terre et les colonies »

« Espérons qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi... » soupira-t-elle.

Oui, ne soit pas si présomptieux. On pourrait croire que la situation t'arrange et te réjouit..., pensa Lady Une avec défiance. 

« Bien. J'ajourne le Conseil jusqu'à ce que nous ayons de nouveaux éléments » conclut Réléna en se levant « Je serai au QG des Preventers. Ziben, je vous remercie de votre proposition, mais il est trop tôt pour ce genre de recours » mentit-elle.

Lynn se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait à tous ce qui était arrivé les dernières heures et toutes les informations qu'elle avait appris en si peu de temps. Sa vie avait tellement changé…Pourtant maintenant elle n'aurait aimé être nul part ailleurs. N'en pouvant plus de tourner en rond dans son lit, elle se leva.

En sortant, elle pu s'apercevoir que la lumière en bas était toujours allumée, signe que Heero n'était pas encore couché et devait taper un énième rapport.

Mais quand dormait-il ? Couché après tout le monde, levé plus tôt encore que le soleil... 

Elle s'apprêtait à descendre, mais elle remarqua un faible filet de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte d'une chambre. C'était apparemment celle de Duo et Heero. L'Américain ne dormait donc pas. Elle en fut ravie. Sa compagnie serait un peu plus vivante que celle du Japonais.

Elle entre-bailla la porte de la chambre et passa doucement la tête pour regarder, quand une larme de vingt centimètres vint se planter à quelques pouces de sa frimousse. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de frayeur et ouvrit grand la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Duo qui tenait trois autres lames similaires dans la main gauche. Son regard était sombre dans la chambre mal éclairée, ses améthystes étaient devenues presque noires. Il la fixa un instant, comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Puis il baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers elle. Lynn sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Son compatriote était... bizarre, elle avait peur.

Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et, sans lui jeter le moindre regard, s'employa à arracher de l'embrasure de la porte la lame qu'il venait de planter. Lynn ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle se sentait pétrifiée. Le jeune homme dégageait une aura si puissante et si noire... Instinctivement, ses yeux furent attirés par les longues lames qui brillaient autour de sa taille. Que faisait-il avec un attirail pareil ?

Il tourna enfin les yeux vers elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas entrer comme ça »

« … »

Sans un mot de plus, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son lit. Puis, il détacha doucement la ceinture à laquelle étaient suspendues de multiples armes blanches de toutes tailles et la posa délicatement sur le lit.

« Entre »

Elle s'exécuta. Duo inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux et s'assit sur son lit, les coudes sur ses cuisses et les doigts croisés.

« Est-ce que ça va, Duo ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin en fixant ses mains, avant d'ajouter pour lui-même « Ca faisait longtemps… »

Elle s'approcha, après avoir refermé la porte, et s'apprêtant à s'asseoir sur le lit en face de lui, il lui suggéra :

« Non, à ta place je ne m'assairais pas là. C'est le lit de Heero » sourit-il « Tu ne sais pas comment il est en colère »

Pourquoi Heero ne voudrait-il pas qu'on s'assoit sur son lit ? Encore un mystère à élucider sur le ténébreux Japonais, pensa-t-elle. Cependant, elle préféra écouter le conseil et s'assit sur le lit du natté.

Duo semblait revenir peu à peu à lui-même. En vérité, il se sentait fatigué et une certaine incertitude mêlée de mélancolie, flottait maintenant dans ses yeux. Lynn, désignant du doigt la ceinture qui était déposée près d'eux demanda « Je peux ? »

Il hocha la tête et elle tira par la poignée une grosse dague pour en regarder la lame.

« Un vieux souvenir de la guerre. Je les utilisais beaucoup il y a quelques années »

« Tu ne t'en sers plus ? »

« Si, mais on m'a suggéré d'éviter... Disons que ce n'est pas un moyen d'action très académique chez les Preventers » Il avait retrouvé son habituel sourire « Je les sors seulement pour les missions exceptionnelles, quand on a carte blanche. C'est marrant comme dans ces cas le mode d'action n'est plus primordial, dans la mesure où on remplit l'ordre de mission »

Est-ce qu'il était blasé ? 

« Moi, ce que je vois dans ses moments, c'est qu'on risque d'y laisser nos peaux. Alors ça me fait deux bonnes raisons d'être efficacement armé, si je veux rentrer vivant au bercail »

« Efficacement armé, tu dis ? »

Il sourit à nouveau.

« Moi, je connais rien de plus efficace ! Tu t'apercevras lors de certaines missions que le gentil Quatre, par exemple, à toujours au moins trois flingues sur lui ou que Wufei refuse catégoriquement de se séparer de son sabre. On sait trop bien ce qui nous attend parfois »

Lynn écoutait attentivement. Si Duo avait ressorti ses lames, c'est qu'il allait y avoir une mission, et qui plus est une mission sûrement dangereuse. Il poursuivit comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« On va être envoyé en mission spéciale. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps » déclara-t-il tranquillement en se basculant sur le dos « On n'a pas eu de crise pareille depuis la fin de la guerre... Combien de morts encore...» songea-t-il en fixant le plafond. Puis il se redressa et la regarda.

« Et vous serez de la partie. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? » interrogea-t-il plus gravement.

Elle resta silencieuse, ne comprenant que trop bien. Elle commençait à ressentir que leur action à elles aussi serait décisive.

« Apprends-moi ! »

Il la regarda incrédule.

« Apprends-moi ! Je veux pas mourir avant l'heure, si ce que tu dis est vrai... »

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne quoi ? À planter des lames dans les cœurs ? Dans les têtes ? À couper des carotides ? Sois raisonnable ! Il y a des pratiques plus humaines »

« C'est pas pire qu'un flingue ! »

« Détrompe-toi ! On en sort beaucoup moins propre »

« Le résultat est le même ! Mort pour mort ! »

Il la jaugea des yeux, mais elle était belle et bien décidée.

« Je crains pas le sang » ajouta-t-elle pour finir de le convaincre.

Elle a des tripes, pensa-t-il.

« Très bien. Je t'aurai prévenu »

Il se leva et lui saisit la dague des mains « C'est Hee-chan qui va être content »

« Tu es ironique ? »

« Non » souria-t-il « Heero Yui apprécie à leur juste valeur toutes les méthodes efficaces et silencieuses qui ont fait leurs preuves »

Et sur ces mots, il envoya la lame se planter à nouveau dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le petit matin arriva. Un matin difficile. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce fut Tanja qui réveilla Bianca. La Française semblait ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Elle finit pourtant par les ouvrir.

« Vas-y... J'arrive... » dit péniblement la Française.

« T'as une sale tête ce matin »

« J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible. Je vous massacrais tous à coups de revolver... J'espère que ça arrivera pas »

« Sûrement pas de sitôt » se moqua Tanja « Allez, lève-toi, sinon lovely Gun-man va monter et te sortir du lit »

Bianca grimaça. Sa compagne de chambre avait parfois un humour douteux. Mais ne voulant pas voir rappliquer Heero ou même Wufei, elle se sortit du lit.

« Je vous rejoins tout de suite »

L'Allemande quitta donc la chambre en sifflotant et rejoignit son petit monde à la cuisine pour le traditionnel petit déjeuné. Rares étaient les matins où ils le prenaient tous ensemble. Heero et son journal. Quatre affairé autour de la cuisinière. Trowa, la tour d'observation, jetait des regards intrigués sur Lynn. Il faut dire que cette dernière s'amusait avec le couteau à beurre, sous les yeux amusés de l'Américain. Son nouveau jeu, pensa l'Allemande qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Wufei, droit comme un I, buvait son café.

Ha non !

Rectification. Il crachait son café.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de Wei et ses yeux se parèrent de joie et de fierté.

« Onna... Tu as le cœur à jouer, mais ça va pas durer » Lui-même n'avait pas envie de répliquer davantage. Il était déjà plongé mentalement dans le travail.

« T'aimes pas l'ice coffee, Wuffy ?»

« Tu as déjà compris le truc ? » demanda Trowa à la Chinoise en s'étonnant.

« Hum... Disons que je m'entraîne et que les résultats sont assez concluants »

Wufei avait le regard mauvais et vraiment pas le cœur à rire.

«Ahhhh Sensei » compatit Tanja. Elle aimait l'appeler ainsi « Tu n'as jamais été du matin » le taquina-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Ça c'est sûr... » ajouta Lynn en échappant ce qu'elle avait dans les doigts.

« Arrête un peu avec ce couteau à beurre ! » réprimanda Wufei.

« Ben voilà ! Il ronchonne ! Je trouvais pas ça normal aussi. Me voilà rassurée » renchérit l'Américaine.

Quelle ambiance familiale ! Tanja aimait ces matins harmonieux et pleins de vie, moments privilégiés de communication ! Mais il se produisit soudain une chose qui n'était jamais arrivée.

On sonna.

« C'est chez nous qu'on sonne ? »

« C'est pas une planque ici normalement ? »

Heero sorti son revolver et se leva.

« J'y vais »

Mais ils quittèrent tous la table pour le suivre.

Bianca dévala les escaliers pour s'arrêter complètement paniquée sur la première marche.

« On a sonné » paniqua-t-elle.

« Ca va pas mieux toi ! » fit remarquer l'empathe.

Heero s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec précaution. Trowa était en embuscade sur le côté, juste au cas où.

« Faites qu'il y ait quelqu'un ! Faites qu'il y ait quelqu'un ! » priait-elle.

« Je préférerais que ce soit personne... » fit Duo.

Heero ouvrit brusquement en braquant son arme et...

Personne.

Bianca était tétanisée.

« Ça devait être une erreur » se rassura Duo.

« Non » corrigea Trowa « Il y a une mallette déposée sur le seuil »

« Avec la marque des Preventers » rajouta Heero en la saisissant.

La Française s'effondra sur les marches. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, mais elle s'écria avec toute la force possible »

« IL FAUT PAS L'OUVRIR ! »

Heero lui jeta un regard en biais

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je... Je crois que ça va sauter »

« Et comment le sais-tu »

Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration avant de répondre.

« J'en ai rêvé »

« Tu te moques de nous là ? »

« NON ! » s'écria-t-elle « Non, je suis sûre que je fais des rêves prémonitoires. Hier par exemple, quand le verre d'eau s'est gelé, l'accrochage entre Wei et Wufei... Et cette phrase _« Tu vas tous nous congeler...» _et pleins d'autres encore... »

Elle essayait de les convaincre avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

« Il faut me croire... » Elle était au bord des larmes.

« On te croit » dit le Japonais.

Elle leva la tête, surprise et soulagée.

« Depuis quand fais-tu ces rêves » questionna le blond.

« Ces rêves-là remontent à plusieurs semaines, avant même que j'arrive ici... »

« En attendant, on va prendre des précautions avec ce bébé » fit Duo en désignant la mallette « Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut »

Après quelques manipulations de l'objet, Duo mis à jour le micro-détonnateur dissimulé dans le système d'ouverture. Il en coupa habillement les fils et ouvrit la mallette en toute sécurité pour mettre au jour les explosifs qu'elle contenait.

« Je ne sais pas de qui vient le cadeau, mais il nous aurait pas raté avec ça »

La situation se corsait un peu plus.

« On veut nous éliminer » commenta Trowa

« Ça serait pas la première fois » fit remarquer Duo.

« Sauf qu'on y serait sûrement passé sans l'intervention de Bianca » ajouta le Français.

La concerné sentait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Si c'était là son don, elle en aurait largement préféré un autre, surtout après les rêves affreux qu'elle faisait les dernières nuits.

« Ne perdons pas de temps, il faut pas rester ici » intima Wufei.

Heero acquiéça « Prenez toutes vos affaires, on va au QG comme prévu »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route. À l'arrière de la camionnette, Tanja demanda songeusement à Bianca « C'était quoi déjà ton rêve de cette nuit ? »

À suivre


	10. Le démon en chacun

Bisho G-Boy pas à moi...

**10. Le démo****n en chacun**

« Quoi ? Tu vas tous nous crever ? » s'épouvanta Lynn.

« C'est... surréaliste... » s'exclama Duo « Non, je ne peux pas le croire... ».

Bianca était dépitée, au moins autant que ses camarades. Elle leur avait fait part de son rêve de la précédente nuit en arrivant au QG et son récit avait glacé l'atmosphère déjà bien froide suite à la découverte de la valise piégée.

« Pas de panique » calma Quatre « Tous ses rêves ne sont pas prémonitoires, sinon elle s'en serait rendu compte beaucoup plus tôt » Puis il se tourna vers la Française « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es comme tout le monde, la majorité de tes rêves sont liés à ton subconscient et reflètent avant tout tes peurs et tes refoulements »

« Sûrement. Mais tant qu'elle ignore comment faire la distinction, nous devons être méfiants et prendre tous les éléments au sérieux » refroidit Heero « Dès aujourd'hui, tu feras un rapport quotidien de tes rêves »

« Tout à fait » confirma le commandant Lady Une qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là « 08, Vous ferez ce que 01 vous dira. Dès aujourd'hui et chaque jour dorénavant, vous lui transmettrez un rapport le plus détaillés possibles de vos rêves. Je compte sur vous deux pour faire la part des éléments de précognition et ceux de l'inconscient »

Bianca se lamenta intérieurement lorsqu'elle entendit l'ordre de son commandant. Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur le Japonais. Mais Lady Une poursuivit sans tenir compte des états d'âme de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, la situation était urgente.

« Nous vous avons fait venir pour vous confier une mission spéciale »

Elle fut cependant rapidement interrompue.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je suis en retard » Milliardo faisait son entrée « Messieurs » salua-t-il « Mesdemoiselles... »

« Mesdemoiselles, vous ne connaissez pas encore notre meneur d'hommes, le capitaine Milliardo Peacecraft » présenta Lady Une.

_« Oh si... Malheureusement »_ songea Wei en baissant les yeux. Elle les releva néanmoins à l'entente de son nom, lors des présentations, et les rebaissa aussitôt après être tombée sur le regard amusé du brillant capitaine.

« Comme je le disais, un détachement doit partir enquêter sur L707 et découvrir qui orchestre les recherches sur le Quartz Fluo. Nous devons savoir si ces recherches cachent bel et bien une nouvelle source d'énergie. »

« Du Quartz Fluo ? » s'étonna Bianca.

« Oui, L707 en conserve une quantité impressionnante soi disant pour des recherches thérapeutiques » expliqua-t-on brièvement à la Française qui avait manqué les explications la veille.

« Les bombes qui explosent seraient donc à base de Quartz Fluo... » approuva-t-elle de la tête.

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore certains, mais... »

« Ça me semble évident maintenant » reprit-elle énergiquement « Le rayonnement lumineux était impressionnant, je me souviens... Un scientifique français, le professeur Boquel je crois, a découvert il y a quelques années, que le Quartz Fluo, lorsqu'il était en solution avec certains polymères, se consumait et dégageait de la chaleur. Comme il irradiait énormément en se consumant, il pensait qu'il pourrait devenir une source écologique d'éclairage. Seulement la combustion nécessitait une très grosse quantité de quartz phosphorescent »

« Mais comment tu... » commença Duo estomaqué.

« Bianca étudiait la biochimie et biologie moléculaire » informa au passage Heero devant la mine stupéfaite de ses compagnons. Il était le seul à avoir examiné de très près le dossier de chacune et à avoir fait des recherches complémentaires sur elles.

« Putain ! Et on le savait pas ! » s'étonna Lynn.

« 07 ! Ce n'est pas un langage ! » corrigea lady Une sévèrement. Puis elle reprit avec douceur « Continuez 08, s'il vous plaît »

Les filles se regardèrent. Quelle idée de s'appeler par des numéros…

« Oui, je disais donc... La structure macromoléculaire de certains polymères, notamment les polyoléfines comme le PE ou le PP, est très instable. Après solubilisation avec un quartz phosphorescents, si on les porte à une très haute température, la réaction qui se produit est semblable à une petite fission thermonucléaire qui dégage beaucoup d'énergie. Mais c'est en théorie. En pratique, jusqu'à ce jour personne n'a réussi que je sache à produire une explosion, car il faudrait porter la solution à une température suffisamment élevée pour qu'elle se transforme en combustible et que l'agitation thermique des noyaux permette leur rapprochement à une distance assez faible pour qu'ils puissent fusionner »

(Heuuuuu...Rien compris…... ol)

Wei se concentrait sur les paroles de Bianca, bien qu'elle n'en saisisse rien. Dès qu'elle s'en écartait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir Milliardo qui avait pris place sur la chaise en face d'elle et qui visiblement ne se lassait pas de l'observer, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ses scientifiques ont une longueur d'avance sur nous, s'ils confectionnent des explosifs à base de ce Quartz. C'est pas encore la grosse pétouille, mais quand même... » Fit Duo.

« C'est seulement une question de température » ajouta Heero très sérieusement « S'ils trouvaient le moyen de porter leur mélange à un degré très élevé, l'explosion générée serait celle d'une bombe thermonucléaire »

Duo le regarda, blasé.

« Tu devrais arrêter de potasser n'importe quoi la nuit et dormir... »

Milliardo regardait toujours la Chinoise, avec ce regard intrigué et intéressé, qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas soutenir. Il aurait bien aimé pourtant... Mais elle était trop gênée.

Quand elle repensait à la soirée quelques jours auparavant... Dans le feu de l'action, elle s'était emportée et n'avait pas su faire la distinction entre les idiots arrogants et vicieux qui la harcelaient et un jeune homme de bonne éducation, issu d'une famille légendaire et sous les ordres duquel elle travaillait sans le savoir.

Quelle honte vraiment de l'avoir jeter comme un malpropre.

Q-u-e-l-l-e H-o-n-t-e !

Elle tourna la tête une fois de plus et s'aperçut qu'il la fixait encore et encore. Il la dévorait des yeux. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, d'un coup. Et le feu l'envahit, d'un coup. Et d'un coup, les dix verres d'eau sur la table furent en ébullition. Et d'un coup, le plastique des verres se mit à fondre et le liquide se répandre.

Wei se sentait dépassée et de plus en plus paniquée. Une fois de plus, elle s'était laissé prendre par ses émotions et son pouvoir lui échappait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Fuir tous ces regards maintenant sur elle, surtout celui du capitaine. Fuir.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle se leva précipitamment et sortit en courrant, avant que personne n'ait le temps de réagir.

« C'est... Extraordinaire ! » s'exclama Lady Une.

Le Chinois se leva tranquillement.

« Non, c'est effarant » dit-il en pensant à la fuite de la jeune fille « Je m'en occupe »

« Wufei, tu es sûr... » tenta Quatre.

Mais le brun était déjà sorti. Il aperçut sa compatriote à l'autre bout du couloir qui semblait hésiter sur la direction à prendre.

_« Et aucun sens de l'orientation en plus... »_ pensa-t-il en soupirant_ « Un vrai danger pour elle-même »_

Il la rejoignit rapidement. Le voyant arriver, Wei se décida pour la gauche, mais une main puissante lui retint le bras.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Wei se débattit un peu, mais il l'immobilisa gentiment contre le mur.

« Doucement ! Tu vas te faire mal » souffla-t-il.

Elle cessa de se débattre. Wufei l'emprisonnant un bras de chaque côté, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. De toute façon, elle n'en avait à cet instant ni le courage, ni la force. Elle se sentait nulle, pitoyable. Elle se contenta de baisser ses yeux rougis pour que le jeune homme ne les voie pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton inhabituellement patient « De quoi est ce que tu as peur ? »

Elle ne répondit rien. Pas qu'elle y mettait de la mauvaise volonté, mais elle-même ne voyait pas quoi répondre. Sa réaction était grotesque, elle s'en rendait compte.

Wufei retira ses bras et les croisa sur sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent sans broncher l'un en face de l'autre. Lui, l'observait. Elle gardait obstinément la tête basse. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de flancher alors que les choses sérieuses commençaient.

« Même si tu pouvais maîtriser un tel pouvoir en deux jours, il te faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions » finit-il par dire.

Wei encaissa en silence. Il lui avait déjà dit. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Wufei n'aimait pas la voir aussi abattue, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. En plus, cela lui semblait de très mauvais augure pour la suite. Comme elle restait sans réaction, il décida de la faire réagir du seul moyen efficace qu'il connaissait. Il se détourna et fit mine de rejoindre les autres.

«Quand on est une faible femme, il vaut mieux rester à la maison »

Il avait un peu poussé quand même. Mais la réaction de Wei ne se fit pas attendre. Quelques secondes après, elle le dépassait, la tête haute, les dents serrées et prenait silencieusement, mais fermement, la direction de la salle de réunion.

Arrivés à la porte, alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le loquet, il l'interrompit pour lui dire dans le dos « Ne laissent plus tes démons prendre le dessus »

Après le retour des deux Chinois, les discussions avaient continué une partie de la matinée. Lady Une avait fait part de ses suspicions sur le Premier Ministre, mais Milliardo comme les G-boys connaissant l'animosité entre eux, cette hypothèse ne fut pas prise très au sérieux.

Les résultats du labo sur la composition des bombes qui avaient explosées arrivèrent et révélèrent une forte teneur en quartz phosphorescents déminéralisés. Les analyses sur la mallette piégée étaient similaires : grosse teneur en Quartz Fluo.

Bianca expliqua, plus à l'aise que jamais sous les regards toujours plus outrées des uns et des autres, qu'il était possible que lors des explosions, les molécules de Fluo aient perdu leur propriété, ce qui aurait pu entraîner la déminéralisation du Quartz dans un cas.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et un agent fit irruption.

« Commandant, on vient de nous rapporter qu'une partie de L042 vient de sauter. Les unités Preventers qui y étaient stationnées ont été détruites »

« Comment ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

« Capitaine, envoyez immédiatement les unités de L051 et L029 »

« Je vais partir sur la station lunaire dans l'heure » intervint Milliardo « Quelqu'un doit pouvoir coordonner rapidement nos forces d'intervention spatiales »

« Très bien » accepta Lady Une « Quant à vous... » Fit elle aux autres « Je vous envoie sur L707. Nous n'avons plus de doutes à avoir sur le lien entre les recherches de cette colonie et les attentats » Et elle rajouta pour conclure « Vous avez carte blanche ».

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le Capitaine était en route pour la Lune, l'unité spéciale des Preventers prenait une navette spatiale pour L707 accompagnée de la Division NTD. La Terre et toutes les colonies étaient dans l'effervescence et commençaient à bouillir. La nouvelle de cet attentat, deux jours après la série des 7, faisait naître la psychose. Quelle serait la prochaine colonie à sauter ? Que faisaient les Preventers ? L'insécurité gagnait du terrain, en même temps que les contestations et on commençait de-ci de-là à récriminer contre la police préventive et le Conseil de la Paix.

« Nos dernières expériences ont malheureusement échoué »

« Professeur Boquel, je vous ai demandé quand cette arme sera prête ? Les derniers tests sur L042 ont été parfaitement concluants » avança Ziben.

« Il s'agissait encore de petit calibre. De plus, nous n'avons toujours pas résolu le problème du détonateur... »

« Le détonateur... » sourit le ministre _« Quel détonateur ? Je possèderai bientôt la première bombe sans détonateur » _se dit-il « Faîtes le nécessaire ! » trancha-t-il avec autorité.

« Mais Monsieur le Ministre, nous ne pouvons pas faire l'impossible. La solution de Quartz doit être portée à plus de 1 000 degrés pour provoquer une explosion de l'envergure de celle que vous désirez, vous rendez-vous compte... »

« Trouvez le moyen ! »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas Dieu... » se défendit pitoyablement le vieux professeur de l'autre côté de l'écran.

« Dieu ? Qui vous parle de Dieu ? » s'énerva Ziben « Laissez Dieu où il est ! Il n'est pas dans l'espace, ni dans votre labo que je sache ! » s'énerva-t-il de plus bel.

Le vieux baissa les yeux. Il regrettait aujourd'hui d'avoir mis son savoir au service d'un homme aussi vil et dénué de scrupules « Dieu... est en chaque homme... » murmura-t-il comme pour se réconforter lui-même.

« Non ! » protesta vigoureusement Ziben « Non ! Dieu est dans son église et qu'il y reste ! C'est le démon qui habite en chaque homme ! L'homme est vil de nature, ne le saviez-vous pas ? » reprit sournoisement le Ministre.

Devant tant de colère et d'ardeur le professeur se tut.

« Cessez donc vos superstitions et faites avancer les recherches. J'ai besoin de cette arme le plus tôt possible ! »

Ziben éteignit le visiophone mécontent. Décidément les choses n'allaient pas toutes dans son sens

Et ce vieux qui lui chantait Dieu et je ne sais quelle excuse...

Dieu...

Le Premier Ministre avait compris jeune que Dieu était tout à fait impuissant hors de son église.

Enfant, ses parents l'avait élevé dans la tradition chrétienne la plus ancienne, voire la plus archaïque, et n'ayant qu'un seul fils, ils y avaient mis tout leur cœur. Interdictions sur restrictions, sa vie avait été orchestrée et limitée par un Dieu qu'il n'avait jamais vu et auquel il ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

Tout bascula le jour où, alors qu'il était enfant de choeur, il avait grièvement blessé un de ses petits camarades qui voulait l'empêcher de dérober le panier d'offrandes au pied de l'autel. Alors qu'il regardait l'enfant s'étaler au sol la tête en sang, le gros cierge pascal se renversa mystérieusement sur lui et le brûla dans le cou. L'abbé en charge avait accouru au son de toute l'agitation et du cri poussé par Ziben sous la douleur de la brûlure. Devant le corps gisant de sa victime, l'homme plein d'amertume, avait déclaré au garçon « La colère de Dieu te rattrapera ! Pour les méchants sans repentir, pas de pardon ». Aujourd'hui encore, Ziben pouvait sentir les yeux perçants du prêtre lui traverser le corps.

Il s'était alors enfui de l'église et n'avait plus jamais m'y les pieds dans aucun lieu de culte. Il les aurait même volontiers tous détruit s'il avait pu. De ce jour, il parqua Dieu dans les églises. Ainsi, il ne pouvait plus être atteint. Il dominait Dieu et étendait au fond de lui sa domination à tous les misérables croyants de l'univers, jusqu'au jour où il pourrait prouver au monde que Dieu n'existait pas.

À ces souvenirs, le ministre passa machinalement une main sur sa nuque, à l'endroit où Dieu l'avait douloureusement brûlé de son cierge. Il en gardait une marque indélébile. Puis un sourire sadique traversa son visage et il murmura « Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot ».

« On s'emmerde... C'est encore long ce voyage jusqu'à L707 ? se plaignit Tanja. « Bianca, t'as des jeux sur ton ordinateur ? » demanda celle-ci avec espoir.

Heero lui répondit d'un regard réprobateur. Le laptop que Bianca avait reçu n'était pas fait pour jouer. Il devait lui servir à rédiger ses rapports quotidiens et à ensuite les lui envoyer. À cette heure, d'ailleurs, il était assis à côté d'elle dans la navette et veillait à ce qu'elle restitue bien ses derniers rêves, ceux dont elle se souvenait, de façon claire et concise et en respectant bien entendu la forme académique du rapport Preventer. Autant dire qu'avec Heero, elle avait un maître en la matière sur le fond comme dans la forme…

« C'est ridicule ! » La Française y mettait de la mauvaise volonté « Je vois pas en quoi va nous être utile le fait d'avoir rêvé qu'un laitier mourrait de la rage après s'être fait mordre par un caniche »

« Si tu t'en souviens avec précision, ce n'est pas sans raison »

« Et le rêve où un lapin noir me parle et se transforme en lion, ça a quelque chose de prémonitoire ? Freud se régalerait avec ça ! » ironisa-t-elle, exaspérée.

Le Japonais lui lança un de ses regards à faire frémir.

« Tu dois dorénavant transcrire TOUT tes rêves, quels qu'ils soient » insista-t-il en détachant bien tous les mots « C'est une question de sécurité. Tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour juger de ce qui est ridicule ou de ce qui ne l'est pas »

Bianca était de plus en plus exaspérée, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Cela ne l'enchantait pas que Heero ait accès à son intimité. Quand même ! Des rêves, c'étaient très personnels et révélateurs de ce qu'on était, de ce qu'on cachait, de ce qu'on désirait… Elle aurait vraiment préféré confier cela à…

À qui au juste ?

Au gentil blond, qui en savait déjà trop avec son empathie ? Au Chinois, qui semblait aussi doué en psychologie qu'il était patient avec les femmes ? À Duo, qui la troublait toujours autant ?

Le Japonais était le plus froidement objectif. Le plus détourné de ce qui n'était pas une mission. Qu'avait-il à faire des délires d'un subconscient ? Finalement Heero était peut-être le moins pire des choix, se dit-t-elle.

Quelques sièges plus loin, la Chinoise s'était isolée, le visage collé au hublot, elle admirait l'espace qu'elle traversait pour la première fois. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait voir et palper l'épais silence que la navette déchirait, frayant son passage dans cette paisible immensité. C'était tellement beau ! Elle se disait que Bianca avait peut-être raison. Peut-être y avait-il bien un Dieu quelque part...

Sa petite crise du matin était passée. Elle savait qu'elle ne recommencerait plus. À son retour dans la salle de réunion, personne ne lui en avait tenu rigueur. Personne ne l'avait regardé avec pitié. Comme si rien ne s'était produit. Elle en éprouvait une reconnaissance infinie. Maintenant, elle avait retrouvé tout son calme et sa sérénité, enfin dans la mesure où s'était possible sachant vers quoi ils se dirigeait actuellement.

Elle tourna son regard à l'intérieur. À l'avant, les anciens pilotes se concertaient depuis le départ pour fixer un plan d'attaque, afin de remplir l'ordre de mission. Ils semblaient ne pas être d'accords. Quatre avait son regard des mauvais jours, même s'ils étaient rares, et Duo tirait une tête de dix pieds de long. Cependant, de là où elle était, Wei n'entendait absolument rien de ce qui se disait. De toute façon, elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Lynn gambadait joyeusement dans toute la navette, ce qui lui rapporta quelques remarques acerbes de Wufei sur le fait qu'elle était intenable et que la navette n'était pas une garderie. Mais en réalité, le Chinois craignait surtout qu'elle pose la main sur lui. En effet, l'Américaine entraînait son pouvoir et lisait dans les pensées des uns et des autres au gré de ses allers et venues.

Je pose une main par-ci, je pose une main par là…

Tous coopéraient, ou du moins faisaient preuve d'une certaine compréhension. Mais pour Wufei, cet entraînement s'apparentait à un viol. Pour lui, ce pouvoir entre les mains de la sulfureuse blonde était œuvre du diable !

« Trop risqué » fit l'Américain.

« Il y a peu de choix qui ne le soient pas... » se désespéra Quatre.

« Excusez-moi, je peux prendre ce crayon ? »

« Oui vas-y Tanja » fit l'Arabe sans s'en préoccuper davantage.

« C'est Number Two » rectifia Trowa.

Et effectivement, ladite Tanja s'évanouit dans l'air et quelques mètres plus au fond, Tanja la vraie leur faisait signe, agitant fièrement dans sa main le crayon que son double venait d'emprunter.

« Il y aurait bien une autre solution encore... » proposa le blond qui revenait au sujet.

Lynn tenta à ce moment un énième passage devant le petit comité et réussit à agripper victorieusement les épaules de Wufei et Trowa en même temps.

« Alors les gars, ça avance ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton victorieux. Mais le sourire qu'elle arborait se crispa rapidement, et elle s'exclama très haut « Hein ? Vous voulez envoyer Bianca seule ? »

Un rocher dans une marre n'aurait pas fait autant d'effets. La concernée leva les yeux de son écran. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Etait-ce une nouvelle plaisanterie de l'Américaine ? Seule ? L'envoyer où ? Les garçons échangèrent des regards entre eux, mais ne dirent rien. La réponse vint d'à côté. La voix grave d'Heero s'éleva calmement à sa droite et s'adressant à ses compagnons d'armes, il conclut « Vous êtes donc d'accord avec mon plan ».

A suivre


	11. Le baptême du feu

G-boys...toujours pas à moi...arf

**11. Le baptême du feu**

Bianca se concentrait sur le liquide qu'elle transvasait d'une fiole à l'autre, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait ça depuis des mois, alors que cela faisait a peine quelques semaines. Elle essayait de faire abstraction du regard posé sur elle de l'autre côté de la table.

Elle soupira.

Les choses n'étaient déjà pas simples, il fallait en plus qu'elle se coltine les avances tacites du chercheur en chef du laboratoire. Comment était-elle arrivée là déjà ?

Le plan de Heero.

Bien sûr...

« Bien. J'ai terminé, je rentre » fit-elle à son supérieur.

« À demain Bianca » lui répondit-il en la gratifiant d'un large sourire.

Elle détourna la tête et prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Depuis deux jours, elle était en infiltration dans le laboratoire qui pratiquait les recherches sur le Quartz Fluo. Elle étais entrée sans difficulté comme stagiaire, « presque » licitement, avec sa carte d'étudiante, un diplôme en biologie moléculaire qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait obtenu et un CV quelque peu arrangé de façon à faire pâlir tout recruteur qui le lirait.

Sa mission pour l'instant était d'établir un plan détaillé du laboratoire qui, à premières vues, était logé dans une ancienne base militaire et il fallait reconnaître que les forces déployées ici pour conserver le secret médico-scientifique n'avaient rien à envier à aucune base.

Le deuxième objectif de l'infiltration était de trouver des informations sur le projet scientifique qui y était développé, des preuves du caractère belliqueux des expériences qui y étaient menées, et si possible encore, qui se cachait derrière. Bref elle était l'éclaireur chargé de rapporter le plus d'informations possible.

Elle avait donc été prise comme stagiaire, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas été affectée au projet qui l'intéressait. Elle passait sa journée à des tests insignifiants sur l'Adamenthium. Elle avait cependant plusieurs fois aperçu le professeur Boquel, celui qu'elle connaissait pour avoir découvert les propriétés « énergétiques » du Quartz Fluo. Il apparaissait de temps en temps, pour passer quelques mots au chercheur en chef. Quand elle avait entendu son nom la première fois, son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la théorie qu'ils avaient échafaudée sur les bombes au Quartz soit réellement fondée.

Ils avaient été rapidement présentés, surtout parce qu'ils étaient de la même nationalité, mais le vieux chercheur ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre attention, tout juste lui avait-il jeter un regard et dit bonjour qu'il repartait déjà. Elle avait eu à ce moment une irrépressible envie de le suivre, mais elle n'en avait rien fait.

Il etait repassé en fin de journée, toujours aussi furtivement, mais cette fois si, elle avait improvisé une excuse et s'était éclipsée du labo sous un faux prétexte pour le prendre en chasse.

Mon Dieu, qui aurait cru qu'un jour elle ferait une chose pareille ?

Rasant les murs, elle avait découvert en le suivant une partie de l'ancienne grande base où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Cependant, elle dut s'arrêter lorsque Boquel franchit une porte sécurisée par un passe. Elle rebroussa chemin et retourna songeuse aux passionnantes expériences qu'elle menait sur l'Adamenthium.

Bianca finissait son rapport. Elle s'étira. Par commodité, on lui avait proposé comme aux autres chercheurs et laborantins, une chambre dans l'ancienne base réaménagée et elle s'y etait installée avec le minimum : quelques fringues et son Laptop. Elle restait ainsi au plus près pour sa mission. Elle devait envoyer un rapport quotidien à Heero, accompagné bien sûr de son autre rapport, celui de ses rêves. La durée de sa mission etait limitée à 70 heures maximum. Elle devait impérativement quitter les lieux et rejoindre clandestinement la planque avant la fin de ce délai. Il ne lui restait donc plus que 24 heures.

Elle ouvrit, sans enthousiasme, le message-réponse de Heero à son mail de la veille. Il faut dire que les messages du Japonais étaient invariablement laconiques : « Bien reçu » ou « Bien reçu. J'attends l'autre rapport » en faisant allusion à ses rêves. Pas de signature. Pas d'encouragement.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle découvrait en plus un fichier en pièce jointe. Il avait enfin une pensée humaine pour elle qui dépassait trois syllabes. Heero pouvait être un chic type ! Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un article de presse de la rubrique faits divers. Elle ne lut que le gros titre :

« _Un laitier meurt de la rage suite à une morsure canine _»

...et éteignit le Laptop presque en colère. Même quand il n'était pas là, il fallait qu'il ait raison. Elle éteignit la lumière et sombra vite dans le sommeil « Plus que 24 heures ».

Elle avait observé et comprit rapidement que le professeur Boquel passait deux fois par jour pour consulter le chercheur en chef. Une fois avant-midi et une autre fois en fin de journée. Elle attendait sa prochaine visite, bien décidée à entendre quelques brides de conversation. Elle s'était donc rapprochée de la table près de la porte pour travailler, car le vieux ne s'en éloignait que rarement quand il passait. Il semblait toujours très pressé de repartir. Dire qu'elle avait eu un brin de sympathie pour lui avant de le rencontrer... Au final, il fallait s'avouer qu'il était vraiment très louche.

Le moment qu'elle attendait depuis midi ne devait pas tarder à arriver. C'était aussi sa dernière chance. Le délai des 70 heures expirerait bientôt. Sa journée au labo était officiellement terminée et elle aurait déjà dû partir, mais elle s'était proposée pour faire des heures supplémentaires, sous prétexte que l'Adamentium avait une structure moléculaire vraiment passionnante. Cela avait grandement réjoui le chercheur en chef qui lui faisait du gringue depuis qu'elle était arrivée, voire depuis l'entretien de recrutement. Elle s'interrogeait sérieusement sur les motivations du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait accepté sa candidature spontanée, car il semblait moins intéressé par le CV et les diplômes qu'elle présentait, que par sa propre personne et ses projets de vie.

William, parce qu'il tenait absolument à ce qu'elle l'appelle par son petit nom, était un chercheur célibataire moyennement jeune, disons la trentaine, et plein d'avenir. William était roux et il portait gracieusement un épi sur le côté droit de son crâne. William avait les dents blanches, très, très blanches. Il devait les faire blanchir régulièrement, c'était sûr, et comme il devait passer une grande partie de son salaire en frais dentaire, il aurait été dommage de ne pas rentabiliser. De ce fait, William souriait souvent et très fièrement, un sourire à la James Dean. Le seul hic était que William avait un tic. Ou un toc, Bianca ne savait pas exactement. Chaque fois qu'il souriait, son œil gauche se barrait à l'extérieur

Bianca avait terriblement bloqué sur cet œil lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois pour le recrutement. Elle qui appréhendait un peu sa première mission, il avait été très avenant avec elle et très…souriant.

Impossible de le regarder dans les yeux !

Elle avait gardé le regard errant, se mordant souvent la lèvre pour ne pas rire, du moins au départ. De son côté, William avait totalement flashé sur la Française. Ne doutant absolument de rien, il avait dès cet instant tout mis en œuvre pour la séduire, convaincu qu'elle succomberait tôt ou tard à son atout charme numéro un : son sourire.

Il fit durer l'entretien le plus possible. Pendant cent dix minutes, il usa et abusa de son sourire et pendant cent dix minutes ses dents rayonnèrent comme la lune en pleine nuit pendant que son œil faisait la navette de gauche à droite.

Bianca se rabroua mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se plonger dans des souvenirs. Elle devait trouver une stratégie pour franchir la porte sécurisée qui l'avait arrêtée la veille.

Elle avait pensé suivre le vieux bonhomme et l'assommer pour lui voler son passe. Elle s'était entraînée dur pour ça après tout, ça n'allait pas le tuer...

Franchement, elle ne se voyait pas faire ça.

Ou alors, elle pouvait faire style, j'ai oublié mon passe, ouvrez-moi avec le votre... Non, ça ne marcherait jamais... La seule solution était de l'assommer dans un coin et de...

Le professeur arriva et elle n'était toujours pas décidée. Il engagea rapidement quelques mots avec William. Bianca tendit l'oreille et fit appel à toute son ouïe pour percevoir des brides de conversation.

« IL arrive. IL veut absolument des résultats. Où en êtes-vous ? »

« C'est quasiment terminé. D'ici cette nuit... »

« Très bien ! Apportez-le moi aussitôt ! » fit-il en lui tendant discrètement une carte.

Bianca était sûre qu'il s'agissait du passe donnant accès à la zone interdite. Le chercheur en chef la glissa dans la poche de sa blouse. Le vieux professeur remarqua qu'elle les observait avec intérêt. Il mit fin à la discussion, mais avant de se retirer il désigna la jeune fille du menton à son disciple.

De son côté, Bianca n'en avait cure. Elle s'était rapidement décidée. C'était une chance inespérée, elle devait subtiliser ce passe à William. Il s'approchait justement d'elle. Allait-il la réprimander pour son indiscrétion ?

« Vous êtes bien curieuse Bianca »

« Je... » commença-t-elle « Je dois avouer que je suis une grande admiratrice du professeur… »

Il prit un air déçu.

« Et moi qui espérais que je serais votre modèle » fit-il.

« Oh, mais...je... » fit-elle mimant l'ingénue. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait ce passe. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il lui souria _« Et voilà, l'œil qui se barre encore... » _se désespéra-t-elle avec lassitude.

Sans le quitter des yeux, jouant le trouble à merveille, elle lui renversa les tubes à essai dessus.

« Je suis désolée. Pardon. Je suis trop maladroite... Je...Vous me troubler trop... » dit-elle en baissant la tête et en rougissant furieusement, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, car un mensonge aussi énorme la faisait mourir de honte.

Il lui releva le menton d'un geste tendre.

« Bianca, je dois vous dire... »

Mais dans quel pétrin venait-elle de se mettre ?

« Il faut immédiatement changer votre blouse ! Donnez-la moi, je vais vous en chercher une propre »

« Ce n'est pas important. Je me moque de ma blouse. Vous n'êtes pas là pour être blanchisseuse, mon petit rat de laboratoire »

« J'y tiens ! » insista-t-elle suppliante « J'aime réparer les torts que je cause. C'est ma façon de me faire pardonner...»

Il lui sourit.

Elle baissa les yeux.

Qu'il arrête de sourire par pitié !

« Très bien ! » capitula-t-il en ôtant sa blouse et en la lui tendant « Mais si vous voulez que je vous pardonne, acceptez au moins de dîner avec moi »

Il y eut un blanc d'une seconde.

«Demain soir à huit heures ? » proposa-t-elle spontanément.

William retourna travailler, non moins content d'avoir obtenu un rendez-vous avec sa belle, qui, bien qu'il l'ignora encore, ne serait plus là le lendemain matin. Quant à elle, elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce, la blouse tâchée à la main et le passe en poche.

TTTTTTTTTT

Au fil des dernières heures, les G-boys et les filles s'étaient rassemblés progressivement dans le salon pour attendre. Le délai des 70 heures était sur le point d'expirer et Bianca pouvait revenir à tout moment.

Le délai passa d'une heure, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée et n'avait donné aucune nouvelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? » maugréa le Chinois.

« Tu te fais du souci pour elle, Wufei ? » demanda Lynn étonnée.

« Tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu cogner en vrai sur quelqu'un, je ne serai pas rassuré »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, homme sans cervelle ! »

« Tu abuses Sensei ! » s'énerva Tanja « Bianca est loin d'être une incapable au combat »

Il soupira.

« Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Bianca a sûrement le meilleur potentiel parmi vous. Le problème, c'est ses principes de...de... »

Il s'évertua à chercher la fin, mais sa phrase resta finalement en suspend avant de s'éteindre dans un autre soupir. Tout le monde avait bien compris où il voulait en venir.

« Bien. On va la chercher » fit Heero en se levant calmement « Je pars avec Trowa et Wufei »

« On vient avec vous ! »

« Négatif ! Vous restez avec Quatre et Duo au cas où elle essaierait de nous contacter »

« Et puis quoi encore ! » cria l'Allemande en se levant.

Le Japonais leva des yeux étonnés.

« Nous sommes une équipe. On ira chercher notre coéquipière » fit l'Américaine décidée en se mettant debout.

Wei se leva à son tour. Elle ne dit rien, mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Les trois filles faisaient face au Japonais qui semblait réfléchir. Wufei mit fin à la situation.

« Il faudra bien qu'elles commencent à quelque part de toute façon » se résigna celui-ci.

Heero finit par approuver de la tête.

« Je rentrerai dans le labo avec Wufei. Vous serez au soutien logistique avec Trowa »

« Mais... »

« Je monte préparer le matériel. On part dans 40 minutes »

TTTTTTTTTT

Bianca reçut le poing en plein visage et s'écrasa contre le mur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle se recroquevilla instinctivement sur elle-même en tenant sa joue gauche. Des larmes de douleur coulaient malgré elle et elle se retenait pour ne pas crier.

« Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux espionnes ? » rugit l'officier.

Un autre soldat arriva essoufflé.

« Lieutenant ! IL est là. IL vient d'arriver. Les chercheurs vous attendent »

« J'arrive » dit-il en détournant la tête vers son subalterne « Je m'occuperai personnellement de toi après » promit-il à la Française toujours à terre.

La grille se referma dans un grincement sinistre et les pas s'éloignèrent. Bianca reprenait son souffle, elle avait peur, elle avait froid. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une cellule humide et très sombre dont le sol était couvert d'une terre tout aussi noire et humide. Sûrement les anciennes prisons de la base.

Le silence revenu, elle se calma et frotta ses yeux pour essuyer son visage, le couvrant de traces de terre, puis elle se redressa. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici.

Elle s'était pitoyablement fait prendre. A peine avait-elle franchi le sasse interdit grâce au fameux passe , qu'elle avait découvert une armada militaire. Des allées et venues incessantes de soldats. Les efforts déployés pour protéger cette zone du laboratoire avaient confirmé en son fort intérieur que c'était ici qu'elle trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'était réfugiée par la première porte venue pour éviter une patrouille de soldats. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de bureau où étaient empilées des montagnes de papiers. Elle avait commencé à les lire dans la pénombre et après une bonne heure, elle avait fini par mettre la main sur des documents scientifiques très intéressants.

LES documents.

Elle les dévora, allant de surprises en surprises, ne revenant pas de ce qu'elle était en train de lire. Les expériences qu'elle menait avec William sur l'Adamenthium étaient en fait bien liées au projet du Quartz Fluo. Comment était-ce possible que…

Mais la porte s'était soudainement ouverte dans un fracas et elle s'était retrouvée cernée de toute part par des soldats. À l'entrée se tenaient le professeur Boquel, sévère, et William, qui portait sur elle un regard incrédule et dépité.

De sa cellule, Bianca réalisa que c'était sûrement lui qui avait donné l'alarme en ne la voyant pas revenir. _« Il a dû se souvenir qu'il avait laissé le passe dans sa blouse...»_ se dit-elle. _« J'aurais dû le prévoir...»_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Bien qu'elle le sache déjà, son manque d'expérience pour ce genre...d'actions, lui apparaissait de façon flagrante. Mais peu importait maintenant ! Elle devait sortir ! Sa joue était effroyablement douloureuse et elle grelottait de froid. Le lieutenant qui l'avait frappé allait bientôt revenir pour la frapper encore et la faire parler.

Elle ne voulait pas !

Elle s'avança vers la grille et la secoua de plus en plus violemment, en vain. Elle était coincée, il n'y avait rien à faire.

TTTTTTTTTT

« Ici 01. Premier code d'accès déchiffré : 83306 »

Heero et Wufei étaient en train de pénétrer dans le laboratoire. Ils étaient reliés par micros à la camionnette, où Trowa et les trois filles attendaient, notant scrupuleusement toutes les informations qu'on leur communiquait.

« Deuxième code d'accès déchiffré : 777777 » Le Japonais secoua la tête. À quoi bon un code de sécurité aussi simpliste ? « L'accès est libre. Nous entrons »

« Ici 05. Nous enclenchons les émetteurs »

Les deux agents étaient effectivement équipés d'émetteurs qui permettaient de les suivre à la trace et grâce aux données que Bianca avait fait parvenir les trois derniers jours, un plan partiel du laboratoire avait pu être constitué.

« Vous êtes actuellement dans l'aile nord-est de l'ancienne base » informa machinalement Trowa « Vous pouvez rejoindre l'aile sud-est par les deux prochains couloirs de droite. Les escaliers ne devraient pas être loin ensuite »

« Bien reçu 03. Ici 01, je me charge de cette zone »

« Ici 05. Je vais inspecter l'aile nord »

« Mais pourquoi l'aile sud-est ? » interrogea Lynn intriguée.

« D'après les premières données de Bianca, il s'agirait d'une ancienne base de l'Alliance. Elles ont toutes été construites sur le même plan. Les cellules sont au sous-sol de l'aile sud-est… »

Ils pensaient donc qu'elle avait été capturée... Tanja ne tenait pas en place. Elle triturait sans arrêt son automatique. Attendre ainsi ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Wei restait concentrée, surveillant chaque mouvement et chaque son émis par les agents infiltrés.

Une alarme retentit soudain dans la nuit, figeant les quatre agents dans un mutisme plus grand si c'était possible...

« Ici 05. Alarme enclenchée. Je suis dans le hangar à Quartz Flu... »

La suite fut incompréhensible. Des bruits de balles et de caisses renversées remplire la camionnette et la communication fût interrompue avec l'agent 05.

« On y va ! » fit Lynn.

« Négatif 07 ! » intervint la voix de Heero.

« Rien à foutre 01 ! » se révolta l'Allemande en sortant du véhicule.

« 06 ! » intervint Trowa.

Son regard sévère eut au moins le mérite de la retenir. Wei et Lynn le défiaient des yeux, attendant tacitement son autorisation. Il réfléchissait, l'air impassible. Ses camarades étaient en mauvaise posture et lui-même était dans l'impossibilité de quitter son poste pour intervenir.

« 01, j'envoie les renforts »

« K'so »

Il fallait pourtant leur faire confiance. Il se tourna vers elles.

« Rejoignez 01 et 05 le plus rapidement. Il faut récupérer 08 et quitter les lieux le plus vite possible »

Il leur tendit des micros et des émetteurs à chacune.

« On reste en communication. Bonne chance. Soyez prudentes »

Elles se dirigèrent telles des ombres vers l'ancienne base et entrèrent par le même chemin que Heero et Wufei, la voie était libre. Avant de pénétrer dans le laboratoire, elles échangèrent un regard, affichant leur résolution, mais aussi un peu d'appréhension. Une fois à l'intérieur, une agitation se fit entendre au loin.

« 05 est dans l'aile nord. Deuxième couloire droite, toujours tout droit » fit la voix de Trowa dans les oreillettes.

« Y'a qu'à se laisser guider par le bruit. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est là-bas que ça se passe… » proposa l'Allemande.

Elles se dirigèrent rapidement le long d'un long couloir percé de portes tous les trois mètres. Les bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que se détachèrent clairement le commandement d'un homme et les pas précipités de soldats : une patrouille allait d'un moment à l'autre faire irruption au bout du couloire. Sans réfléchir outre mesure, elles se réfugièrent elles aussi dans une salle par la première porte venue.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? » fit un homme en blouse blanche.

« Shit ! »

« Gardes ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Faut le faire taire ! »

Devançant les paroles de Lynn, Tanja venait d'assener au scientifique un coup de poing dans l'estomac et il s'effondrait dans ses bras. Elle le déposa sans douceur sur le sol. Des pas résonnaient encore dans le couloir.

« Faut se tirer, ils arrivent » dit-elle gravement.

Trop tard ! Déjà six ou sept hommes faisaient irruption dans la salle. Sans attendre, Wei se lança à l'assaut et en mit un au sol d'un coup de pied bien placé. Mais pendant qu'elle tentait d'en immobiliser un second avec une clé de bras, elle se trouva face au canon d'un revolver. Plusieurs coups de feux retentirent et deux hommes s'effondrèrent à ses pieds.

Tanja avaient fait feu. Dieu merci !

Wei dirigea le bras armé de l'homme qu'elle immobilisait vers un soldat qui commençait de rouer l'Américaine. C'était la seule solution, ils étaient trop nombreux. Le coup partit et l'homme s'écroula.

« À couvert ! » hurla Tanja en se jetant sur l'Américaine.

Ce fut ensuite un fracas de balles qui retentit de toutes parts. Elles se réfugièrent derrière des armoires en métal. Il ne devait rester que deux hommes, mais ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Il fallait les éliminer avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

Lynn saisit instinctivement la lame qu'elle portait à la cuisse. Le dos plaqué contre une armoire en fer, elle avait cessé de respirer. Tendue comme une corde, elle écoutait le son des pas qui s'approchaient.

Il fallait être la plus rapide.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et lança de toutes ses forces sa petite dague qui se planta trois mètres plus loin dans la trachée d'un des soldats. Un cri s'étouffa en sortant de sa gorge et le sang gicla. L'autre soldat se retourna pour abattre la blonde, mais Tanja fut plus rapide et il alla rejoindre les autres.

Le silence revint. Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité, les trois filles regardèrent, les yeux vides, les corps inanimés qui couvraient le sol au milieu de flaques de sang.

« Faut se tirer ! » répéta sombrement l'Allemande « Si on veut pas crever ici »

Elles quittèrent la salle en courant, laissant derrière elles les jeunes filles qu'elles ne seraient jamais plus. Parmi elles, un cœur avait cessé de battre. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappaient des yeux rageurs de Lynn, se mêlant aux gouttes de sang sur son visage.

TTTTTTTTTT

Bianca entendit des pas résonner dans le sous-sol et des voix d'hommes rires. L'un d'eux se rapprochait de sa cellule. Comme il l'avait promis, le lieutenant revenait pour lui régler son compte. La colère et la peur s'emparèrent d'elle instantanément. Est-ce qu'elle allait mourir ici ?

Il ouvrit la cellule et posa sur elle un regard sadique et méprisant. Mais elle le soutenu avec courage.

« Garce ! » fit-il en la giflant violemment.

Elle fit un demi-tour et tomba sur les genoux, non sans pousser un gémissement.

Nul ne sait, sauf Dieu, à quel point Bianca haït cet homme à ce moment, tellement elle avait mal. Ses doigts se crispèrent de rage dans la terre. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal. Dieu lui vienne en aide !

_« Aide-toi et le ciel t'aidera »_ pensa-t-elle.

Le lieutenant sortit son arme et commença de lui tourner autour comme un rapace.

_« Je suis Preventer ! Je peux le faire ! Je suis une Preventers ! »_

Aussi vrai que Dieu existe, elle en était convaincue : elle n'allait pas mourir ici.

Une force et une chaleur incroyables l'envahirent. Ses muscles se dégourdirent et ses sens se mirent à l'affût. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit que la grille était grande ouverte. Le passage était libre. L'homme se stoppa net devant elle, se dressant entre elle et la sortie, et il lui assena un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Ce fut le coup de trop pour Bianca.

Prise de douleur, une rage folle et presque incontrôlable la saisie. Elle jeta la terre qu'elle avait dans les mains à la figure du soldat et se remit sur pied. Pendant qu'il secouait la tête, pour ôter ce qui troublait sa vue, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la main qui tenait mollement l'arme et le revolver alla voler dans un coin de la cellule. Elle se précipita dessus, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tais-toi ! Silence !» cria-telle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler des renforts. Elle pointa l'arme sur lui. Il se dressait toujours entre elle et la sortie.

« Laisse-moi passer ! » lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu n'oseras pas tirer » se moqua-t-il en voyant que ses bras tremblaient.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec la ferme intention de lui mettre une raclée et de récupérer son arme.

_« Je ne peux pas tirer ! Je ne veux pas tuer ! »_

Elle recula. Elle recula. De là où elle était, elle pouvait facilement le toucher à un endroit qui ne serait pas mortel. Mais Heero n'avait-il pas dit qu'il crierait et que dix de ses copains rappliqueraient ensuite ?

Au moment où il allait se ruer sur elle, elle lui assena par réflexe un coup pieds entre les jambes qui le fit se plier en deux, et elle l'acheva d'un coup de crosse sur la nuque. Il s'étendit au sol et elle poussa un petit cri. S'approchant du corps, elle chercha d'une main tremblante son pouls.

Dieu soit loué ! Il était encore vivant !

Elle sortit en vitesse de la cellule et prit la fuite, courant dans les sombres couloirs labyrinthiques du sous-sol. Elle n'y voyait presque rien. Elle courait frénétiquement, ne sachant absolument pas où elle se dirigeait et redoutant à chaque mètre qu'elle faisait de tomber sur quelques soldats. Elle tourna à gauche sans ralentir et se trouva nez à nez avec le canon d'un revolver. Visiblement, on l'avait entendu arriver. Surprise, elle poussa un cri de peur et lâcha son arme. Elle allait s'enfuir dans l'autre sens, mais on la retint fermement en enserrant douloureusement ses épaules.

« Lâchez-moi ! » cria-t-elle en se débattant vigoureusement.

« Bianca »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Bianca ! Calme-toi, c'est moi»

Et il était effectivement temps qu'elle se calme. Elle avait de la force, la petite, l'air de rien.

« Hee...Heero ? » Jamais la Française ne fut aussi heureuse de le voir. Elle en aurait pleuré de joie.

«Ici 01, j'ai récupéré 08. On arrive » fit le Japonais pour ses coéquipiers (et ses coéquipières) « Suis-moi ! On sort de là »

TTTTTTTTTT

« 06, 07, 09 ? » demanda Trowa paniqué.

« C'est bon, on a rien... » répondit Wei avec précipitation.

« 01 a intercepté 08. 05 a réussi à sortir. Quittez immédiatement les lieux » Ordonna le Français qui venait d'entendre un fatras de balles et de cris « Il y a une sortie au bout du couloire. On passe vous prendre »

Elles ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Elles franchirent la porte au bout du couloire en la défonçant presque et, Oh !surprise ! Elles se retrouvèrent dans un immense hangar, grand ouvert, rempli de camions, de navettes et...de soldats.

« Abattez-les ! » ordonna une voix.

« À terre ! À terre ! » cria encore l'Allemande, qui heureusement gardait ses réflexes d'ancienne militaire.

Elles se jetèrent au sol. À ce moment, la camionnette des G-boys déboula et dérapa devant le hangar. Les portières arrière s'ouvrirent, Wufei et Heero apparurent, faisant voler une rafale de balles en l'air. Profitant de la diversion, les filles les rejoignirent et se jetèrent dans le véhicule qui démarra aussitôt en trombe.

La camionnette roulait depuis vingt minutes à toute vitesse. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche. La tension était palpable dans l'air.

« C'est bon. On les a semés » annonça le Français d'une voix paisible, troublant ce morbide silence.

Aussitôt la tension retomba. Les nerfs de Bianca lâchèrent. Elle éclata en sanglots, serrant frénétiquement entre ses mains la petite croix qui ne la quittait jamais. Lynn craqua à sa suite et les larmes se mirent à couler à grand flots sur son visage. L'Allemande, qui avait tenu le choc jusque-là, détourna la tête et serra les dents, mais elle ne pu retenir une larme. Wei serrait les poings et fermait les yeux aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Des larmes glissaient silencieusement en fins sillons sur ses joues, mais elle ne le sentait même pas.

Dans l'ombre de la camionnette, les trois anciens pilotes restaient silencieux. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Bianca avait apparemment obtenu les informations qu'ils cherchaient. La première mission était accomplie, dans les larmes et dans le sang.

À suivre…


	12. Bas les masques

Voila le chapitre 12, le dernier écrit en date. Maintenant que je suis "à jour", je vais peut-être pouvoir faire uneintroduction présentable de mes chapitres lol.

Bonjour! Je suis Sharleen-Rose. Enchantée! lol c'est le moment... Bon je me retire et je vous laisse lire. Les G-boys ne m'appartienne toujours pas, mais les nenettes de la NTD sont bien à moi ;-)

Bonne lecture

**12. Bas les Masques**

Elle se réveilla et se redressa subitement dans son lit. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle était en sueur. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se dire « Ouf ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! ». Mais ses rêves à elle étaient du genre à devenir réalité.

Bianca se saisit du Laptop au pied de son lit et l'alluma d'une main tremblante pour rédiger son rapport. Elle avait besoin de l'écrire pour se vider de ses visions de cauchemars. Elle en était persuadée. Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais une vision prémonitoire.

Elle avait vu les funérailles en grandes pompes de Réléna Peacecraft. Elle avait vu le commandant Une se faire assassiner.

Sans bouger de son lit, elle tapa de ses mains fébriles un rapport détaillé et l'envoya sur le Laptop du Japonais. Il saurait quoi faire. Heero savait toujours quoi faire.

Un peu calmée, elle jeta un œil au réveil, il n'affichait que 6h04. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures. De retour de la mission, Quatre et Duo les avaient regardé pénétrer dans la planque, muets de stupeur. Ça ne devait pas être beau à voir. Elles étaient montées. Elles s'étaient couchées.

6h10. Tanja, sa fidèle compagne de chambre, dormait comme un bébé.

Elle en avait de la chance !

La Française rouvrit son ordinateur. Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche. Il lui fallait une église. Il y avait bien une église sur cette colonie de malheur !

Vers sept heures, Bianca descendit à la cuisine. Leur nouvelle planque était plongée dans un silence inhabituel. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas habitée. Heero était seul, attablé avec son café et son quotidien.

Aucun mot ne sortit de leur bouche à chacun.

Elle prépara son petit-déjeuner rapidement et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table. Le Japonais replia son journal et bu une gorgée de son café.

« J'ai lu ton rapport »

Elle ne relava même pas la tête.

« Je l'ai transmis au QG pour qu'il prenne les mesures préventives nécessaires »

Il se demandait si elle l'écoutait.

« Il faudra également en informer les autres »

Elle le regarda enfin. Il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle avait le teint pâle, les yeux mornes et ses traits étaient très tirés. C'était bien ce qu'il avait redouté. Les derniers jours et spécialement les dernières heures avaient été difficiles pour elle.

Et pour les trois autres.

Le retour de cette nuit avait été très pénible. Elles avaient toutes les quatre pleuré les unes après les autres. Elles s'étaient rapprochées, se serrant les unes aux autres au fond de la camionnette dans une sorte de communication silencieuse. Il s'était senti mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose. Seulement les paroles de réconforts n'étaient pas son fort. Il en avait lui-même rarement reçu…

Ses compagnons n'avaient pas été d'un grand secours non plus. Trowa portait le masque de l'impassibilité. Il se concentrait sur la route. Une échappatoire comme une autre. Pourtant, il était celui dont les paroles, bien que rares, étaient les plus tranquillisantes. Quelque chose qui devait tenir au ton de sa voix, s'était toujours dit le Japonais.

Quant à Wufei, il avait été clairement inquiet de les voir dans cet état. Une inquiétude de plus en plus marquée dans ses yeux noirs. Son regard d'abord paniqué avait erré à la recherche d'une solution, puis il s'était fixé sur le sol pour s'assombrir.

Pourquoi Quatre et Duo n'étaient-ils pas là dans ses moments ? Question relations humaines, c'étaient eux les experts du groupe.

Le Japonais sortit de ses pensées.

« On va rester tranquilles quelques jours. Surveiller leurs réactions après les évènements de cette nuit. Ils ont des choses à cacher et ils savent qu'on sait. Ils vont bouger »

Bianca écoutait silencieusement Heero. Sa voix grave et monotone avait tout de la berceuse funèbre. Mais ce matin, cela ne lui faisait rien. Quand elle leva la tête et le regarda, elle ne reconnut pas ses yeux.

Pas de froideur.

Pas de dureté, pas de détermination.

Il y avait même une sorte de quelque chose inhabituelle en plus…

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Elle se résigna. Ce n'était pas le bon matin pour se lancer dans une analyse psychologique du regard du Japonais. Elle remit le nez dans sa tasse de thé. Heero se leva. Il déposa un papier sur la table à côté d'elle et sortit.

Elle jeta dessus un œil.

Tiens donc !

Il ne devait effectivement pas être dans son état normal aujourd'hui.

Sur le papier étaient imprimés les noms et les adresses des neuf paroisses de la colonie dans un rayon de 100 km.

TTTTTTTTTT

Duo était au fond de la petite église, adossé à un pilier près de la sortie. Il regardait le lieu se vider après l'office du dimanche. Les gens étaient joyeux, ils causaient tranquillement.

Les pauvres !

Ils n'avaient pas idée de ce qui se tramait sur leur colonie, ni de ce qui allait en advenir.

Lui non plus après tout ne le savait pas avec exactitude.

Il regarda quelques mètres plus avant la jeune fille qu'il avait accompagnée. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre, qu'elle se serait volontiers passée de son escorte. Mais par les temps qui couraient et aux vues de sa fragilité apparente, il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

À dire vrai, il commençait de prendre goût à ce petit rituel du dimanche. Dommage qu'elle veuille y mettre fin. Sans qu'il puisse vraiment se l'expliquer, la compagnie de la Française avait sur lui un effet incroyablement reposant et en même temps terriblement stimulant. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais elle avait quelque chose de plus que ses camarades, qui faisait d'elle la plus faible et la plus forte à la fois. C'était le « mystère Bianca ».

L'assemblée était presque vide à présent. Il vit la jeune fille se lever, mais elle ne se dirigea pas vers la sortie. Elle s'avança vers le chœur et s'assit aux premiers rangs.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir tout de suite.

Soit.

Il s'approcha à pas lents sans la quitter des yeux. Elle était absorbée dans ses pensées. Arrivée à proximité, il put voir que ses traits s'étaient détendu, rien à voir avec son visage tiré et anxieux du matin. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et les mains jointes sur ses genoux

Il prit place silencieusement à son côté. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration profonde.

Elle étais en paix.

Duo l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de porter son regard devant lui sur le chœur et l'autel. Puis ses yeux montèrent vers le plafond peint d'une multitude d'anges et d'angelots, avant de se fermer à leur tour. C'est vrai que c'était tranquille.

« C'est paisible, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum... » lui répondit-il simplement.

Elle brisa de nouveau le silence après quelques secondes.

« Tu crois qu'il y aura une nouvelle guerre ? »

« Je l'ignore » fit-il en se redressant pour la regarder « Ca te fait peur ? »

À son tour, elle tourna la tête et encra des yeux expressifs dans les siens.

« C'est la folie des hommes qui me fait peur... » lâcha-t-elle en baissant aussitôt son regard.

Elle avait eu peur et bien peur dans ce foutu laboratoire, mais à y regarder de près, elle ne s'en était pas si mal tirée… Elle était déterminée et elle savait qu'elle y retournerait, là ou ailleurs.

C'était la mission qui lui était confiée dans cette vie.

Finalement, peu importait ce qui pourrait lui arriver tant que ses actes resteraient justes.

«Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi. Je pense à ma famille, à mes amis... »

Il reporta son regard sur les angelots du plafond. Il semblait méditer.

« Tu as beaucoup de famille ? »

« Pas vraiment... » murmura Bianca « Il ne me reste que mon père. Mon petit frère à été tué pendant la guerre, lors d'une attaque de notre ville par des MD de l'Alliance. Ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise... Elle a mis fin à ses jours, il y a trois ans. Elle avait plus trop sa tête... »

La voix de la jeune fille était calme et posée. Elle regardait vaguement ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux.

Cette façon de se livrait sans détours, tout naturellement... On aurait dit une petite fille.

Pourtant, la souffrance de ces années était comme une vague qui va et qui vient, et elle suscitait encore de vifs sentiments dans son cœur. Sa voix ne les trahissait pas, mais Duo voyait ses yeux briller d'une émotion qui émanait de tout son être.

Une fois de plus, elle se révélait surprenante.

Sans chercher à cacher ce qu'elle était, ni à en faire étalage, elle était elle en toute simplicité. Ses joies les plus simples, ses angoisses les plus profondes, ses incertitudes et sa foi. De tout ce qu'elle était, elle ne dissimulait rien. Elle ne se cachait derrière aucun masque. Elle respirait la plus parfaite authenticité.

Après le silence qui suivit ces déclarations, il reprit avec un grand sourire :

« Tu me rappèles une personne que j'aimais énormément. »

Elle le regarda, étonnée de cette soudaine énergie.

« Elle m'a recueilli avec le père Maxwell lorsque j'étais gosse et c'est elle qui a fait de moi le garçon poli que tu vois devant toi. Et crois-moi, avec le garnement que j'étais, il fallait de la patience » ria-t-il « Même après sa mort, elle est toujours restée pour moi le modèle idéal de l'amour et la mère que je n'ai jamais eue »

Le silence retomba. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait à elle si spontanément aujourd'hui, mais il voulait absolument aller jusqu'au bout.

« Tu sais, je dois t'avouer une chose » commença-t-il « Dès les premiers jours, j'ai été très attiré par toi d'une façon que je ne m'expliquais pas trop. Je pensais que peut-être je tombais amoureux... » poursuivit-il un peu gêné « Mais en fait... Je comprends maintenant que c'était tout autre chose... »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bianca qui écoutait très attentivement en regardant toujours ses mains qui commençaient à se tortiller un peu.

« Je dois t'avouer moi aussi que tu m'as pas mal troublé les premiers temps » dit-t-elle à son tour, heureuse de pouvoir faire le jour sur ce point « J'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi chaque fois que tu me regardes, c'est perturbant »

« Je te trouble ? Je croyais que c'était Heero qui te troublait le plus » plaisanta-t-il.

« Lui, c'est encore autre chose... » se lamenta la Française en levant les yeux au ciel « Il me trouble parce qu'il me fait peur »

« Avec Heero, je ne te dirai qu'une chose : il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Peut-être que c'est celui qui te ressemble le plus »

Et le rire de l'Américain se mit à courir à travers toute l'église déserte.

« J'aime bien ton rire et ta simplicité et ton humour ! Ils me font du bien et me soulagent. Rien à voir avec une certaine autre personne » insinua-telle.

Duo reprit plus sérieusement.

« Je t'assure qu'avec Heero, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. C'est celui qui aura le plus à cœur de te protéger, j'en suis sûr. Enfin... Après moi. »

« Tu veux jouer les frères protecteurs ? » plaisanta Bianca.

« Et pourquoi pas ! » répondit-il soudain plus calme et plus sombre « Tu as l'air tellement fragile ! Mais tu es tellement forte à ta façon ! Je sais que c'est idiot, parce qu'on se connaît pas très bien, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je voudrais toujours t'éviter le pire, que tu mènes une vie longue et paisible, comme n'a pas pu le faire sœur Helen... »

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire

« Je te remercie... Malheureusement je crois que ma vie ne sera ni longue, ni paisible. D'ailleurs... Je ne crois pas que je le désire »

Il l'a regarda et comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle préférait une vie courte et pleine, au service de la paix, qu'une existence longue et rangée à regarder la vie se passer.

« Je suis contente qu'on ait pu en parler »

« Moi aussi. Décidément, j'aime de plus en plus les dimanches » dit-il en se levant et en prenant le chemin de la sortie « Je pensais pas que je ferais de ces aveux dans une église un jour... »

TTTTTTTTTT

Quelques jours passèrent « tranquillement », comme l'avait annoncé Heero, dans la mesure où on considère que l'entraînement des filles est une activité tranquille comparativement à leur première mission. Les séances de tir et de combat se succédaient sans relâche, si ce n'est les moments de travail sur leur don, moins éprouvants physiquement, mais usants mentalement.

Les garçons s'absentaient tour à tour, se relayant à la surveillance du « laboratoire ». Le va-et-vient y était incessant. De nouvelles troupes de soldats avaient été déployées à l'extérieur. De nouveaux systèmes de surveillances vidéo, des détecteurs en tout genre... Le nouvel Oz avait peur.

Ils avaient également aperçu des représentants de la colonie, dont le gouverneur de L707. Les autorités locales étaient-elles mêlées au projet, ou bien croyaient-elles naïvement à des recherches médicales? Selon les G-boy leur implication était presque certaine. On avait trop souvent vu le gouverneur à l'ancienne base ces derniers jours pour qu'il ne soit en rien impliqué. Cela resterait à prouver. Sûrement la prochaine mission.

Bianca avait découvert que les chercheurs espéraient augmenter considérablement la température de la solution Quatz fluo/polymère en y ajoutant de l'Adamenthium molléculairement modifiée. C'était ce sur quoi elle avait travaillé quelques jours au labo. Si ça fonctionnait, Oz disposerait d'une effroyable bombe chimique.

Cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Bianca les avait assurés que les modifications sur l'Adamenthium étaient terminées. Des tests avaient été sûrement effectués dans la foulée, et si l'expérience avait réussi, cela ne leur aurait pas échappé. Voilà du moins ce que les G-boys pensaient. Cela leur laissait donc un peu de temps.

Un nouveau jour s'était levé sur L707. La journée commençait pour Lynn par une séance de travail avec le blond. Quatre déposa une tasse de café à côté d'elle et prit place, sa propre tasse de thé à la main. Il avait viré tout le monde de la cuisine après le petit-déjeuner. Depuis que le don de télépathie de Lynn avait fait surface, il lui accordait beaucoup de temps et de patience pour qu'elle s'exerce au mieux. Sûrement parce que lui-même possédait un don similaire et qu'il avait payé de sa personne lorsqu'il ne le maîtrisait pas et qu'il était constamment submergé par des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

L'objectif ultime de ses séances était de faire de Lynn une « émettrice ». Pour l'instant, elle pouvait simplement percevoir les pensées, et elle y parvenait de mieux en mieux, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à transmettre les siennes.

« On y va ? » demanda l'empathe en remontant les manches de sa chemise.

Il posa ses avants-bras sur la table et Lynn saisit ses mains dans un geste devenu maintenant familier entre eux. Le blond était bien le seul à la laisser pénétrer ses pensées sans la moindre crainte, ni la moindre réticence. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Et en même temps elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Alors elle ne disait rien à ce sujet et s'entraînait avec persévérance, c'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire.

L'exercice était le suivant : Quatre pensait à des phrases et elle devait les restituer oralement. Cela semblait simple à première vue, mais l'exercice finissait presque toujours en un étrange dialogue : Lynn posait des questions orales, Quatre pensait les réponses.

L'empathe ne pouvait pas contrôler toutes ses pensées et c'étaient précisément sur celles qui lui échappaient que la blonde l'interrogeait toujours.

Ils s'entraînaient aujourd'hui depuis un quart d'heure environ, mais le jeune homme avait visiblement du mal à se concentrer et beaucoup de choses lui venaient à l'esprit de façon décousue.

« Tu as eu un coup de fil de la Winner Corp. ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas l'objet principal des pensées du blond.

_« Oui, et je m'en serais bien passé… »_ pensa-t-il malgré lui _« C'est étonnant la rapidité de ses progrès _» s'étonna-t-il une fois de plus.

Elle lisait en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Certes il ne mettait pas de barrières pour l'en empêcher, mais elle parvenait tout de même à démêler et séparer chacune de ses pensées aussi fouillies soient-elles.

« Il n'y a bien qu'avec toi que ce soit possible » dit-elle « Tu es le plus coopératif »

« Mais tu devras souvent faire usage de ton pouvoir sur des personnes qui ne le seront pas »

Il avait raison.

Cependant elle revint aussitôt sur le point qui l'intriguait depuis pas mal de temps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te contrarie autant ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

L'empathe ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Je veux dire... J'en revenais pas lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais le Quatre de la famille Rabarber Winner. Tu possèdes un empire ! Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie autant là-dedans ? »

_« Qu'est-ce qui me contrarie autant ? »_

Elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

Elle espérait pouvoir obtenir une réponse en perçant les pensées du garçon, mais à sa grande surprise et pour la première fois, il se dégagea de l'emprise ses mains et détourna les yeux. Il rabaissa doucement les manches de sa chemise et les reboutonna avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« Oui, je suis l'héritier d'un empire économique... Et heureusement je peux l'oublier certains jours grâce à mon métier de Preventer » lui confia-t-il.

Sentant venir la question suivante, il poursuivit.

« Diriger la Winner Corp. est une grande responsabilité. Beaucoup de gens des plus nécessiteux compte sur nous pour leur donner du travail et pour pratiquer une vraie justice économique. Mais...C'est une chose presque impossible dans l'absolue »

Le garçon paraissait troublé. Lynn distinguait clairement sur son visage le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait à cet égard depuis sûrement très longtemps.

« Je t'admire » confessa-t-elle à voix basse, et elle était sincère, « Entre diriger un des plus riches empires et risquer ma vie comme Preventer, moi j'aurais choisi la solution de facilité »

Un doux sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'Arabe

« Mais...C'est ce que j'ai fait »

Il avait une telle confiance en lui ! Elle l'enviait. Elle qui portait le masque de la confiance et de l'exubérance pour mieux dissimuler ce qu'il y avait à dissimuler... Lui, laissait éclater au grand jour ce qu'il y avait de beau comme de moins beau.

Il y avait quand même plus de beau.

Ou alors, c'est lui qui était beau.

C'était cela. Il était beau. Pas le genre de beau mec des magazines, non... Quoi que selon ses critères, et elle pensait s'y connaître en la matière, il aurait bien pu réussir une carrière de mannequin, s'il avait voulu.

Mais c'était Quatre.

Il était beau autrement. Elle commençait à le connaître et à voir autre chose que sa gueule d'ange quand elle le regardait.

Elle le fixa silencieusement. Il n'était pas de ceux qui choisissait la facilité, quoi qu'il en dise. Elle devinait aussi sans difficulté qu'il n'avait pas eu la vie facile, tout comme les autres anciens pilotes. Être enfants de la guerre laissait des traces. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment besoin de raconter son histoire, ils la portaient chacun quotidiennement dans leurs yeux, dans leur voix, dans leurs gestes...Elle n'était pas curieuse de ce genre de "lugubrité", mais cela sautait aux yeux quand on vivait avec eux.

Quatre était beau en ce qu'il ne cachait rien. Il avait su garder un cœur sûr et disponible à travers les épreuves. La confiance inébranlable que lui témoignaient ses partenaires reposait d'ailleurs sur sa solide force de caractère et la générosité de son cœur.

Il était patient.

Il était rassurant.

Elle le fixa encore comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença ensuite à le détailler physiquement. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois. Elle avait, à de nombreuses reprises, observé et apprécié en détail le physique de chacun des anciens pilotes. Elle s'était d'ailleurs reconnue sur ce point une légère préférence pour le Français, c'était vrai.

« Lynn ? »

« Quatre... »

Quatre.

La blondeur de ses cheveux et la douceur de ses traits contrastaient fortement avec la détermination qui apparaissait souvent dans son regard. La virilité de cette homme-là brillait de façon éclatante dans ses yeux.

Elle le dévisagea encore.

Ses yeux turquoise lui rappelaient étrangement ceux ambres de Bianca.

Tout passait au travers.

Étrangement, elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui pouvait advenir lorsque la colère les traversait. Ça devait être terrible.

Elle descendit son regard professionnel le long de la gorge blanche et l'arrêta sur les épaules bien proportionnées. La chemise ne faisait pas un pli, couvrant à merveille son torse et ses bras, rendus souples et robustes au fil des ans par des missions qui ne permettaient pas la moindre défaillance physique. Elle devinait au travers la fermeté et la douceur de sa peau claire comme le cristal.

« Lynn ? »

Elle émergea comme d'un lointain songe, les yeux rêveurs.

Mais l'image de son songe était précisément devant ses yeux.

Quatre la fixait déconcerté.

Prenant conscience de ses regards un peu déplacés, elle se sentit gênée, mais n'eut pas le cœur d'inventer quoi que ce soit pour sauver la face. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir à lui. Elle voulait qu'il la voit telle qu'elle était en vérité.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudainement ?

Quatre face à elle commençait de prendre quelques couleurs. Il avait perçu une sorte de trouble émaner de la jeune fille et dont il semblait être l'origine. Cela le perturbait, mais étrangement il en ressentait aussi un certain plaisir.

« Il y a moi aussi une chose que je voulais te demander depuis longtemps... »

Outre, le trouble apparent de l'Américaine, il ressentait un grand bien être et une confiance qui n'étaient jamais sortis d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il pensa donc que le moment était peut-être bien choisi pour aborder un sujet personnel.

« Tu sais que je suis empathe et... il est assez difficile de m'abuser par les apparences » commença-t-il sur un ton très sérieux.

Prenant aussitôt conscience de ce que cela impliquait, la blonde passa au rose très vif. Avait-il décelé quelque chose de ses pensées au travers de son cœur ?

Comme il sentait qu'elle s'agitait intérieurement, il poursuivit sur un ton moins grave.

« Je veux dire... » Il cherchait les mots les plus appropriés « Je ressens parfois un grand vide émaner de ton cœur...Ça...Ça me perturbe énormément »

Le temps se figea brusquement. Lynn sentit un immense gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, comme si elle était aspirée par un trou noir. Elle ne respirait plus. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Ces mots...

« un grand vide ».

C'était tout à fait cela. Elle les accueillait comme une révélation interdite, presque maudite.

Quatre était extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Je m'excuse, je... »

« Non » fit-elle faiblement « Ne t'excuse pas. Ne t'excuse surtout pas... »

Elle se sentait faiblir. L'énorme brèche qu'elle s'évertuait à boucher depuis des années venait de s'ouvrir plus béante encore. Elle ressentait brusquement un besoin irrépressible de parler, de se confier, de poser à terre le sac de pierres qu'elle traînait depuis ce temps.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies vraiment envie de savoir » fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il lui saisit délicatement les mains pour la mettre en confiance. Elle sut alors qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. Non par simple curiosité. Non par intérêt malsain. Elle lisait clairement dans son esprit l'intérêt sincère et l'inquiétude réelle qu'il lui portait.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées et son cœur en place.

« Lorsque j'étais petite, mon père rentrait souvent ivre à la maison et certains soirs... Il battait ma mère. Les années passèrent et... ça a été mon tour. À quatorze ans, il me battait régulièrement... »

Lynn gardait la tête basse et les yeux dans le vague. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait des mots sur ces souvenirs. La brèche en elle s'agrandissait encore. Elle avait l'impression de se fissurer de l'intérieur.

« Et puis... Un après-midi où j'étais seule à la maison, il est rentré plus tôt et... »

La douleur de ces souvenirs traversait Quatre, comme une série de décharges électriques.

« Et...Et...Il m'a forcé…Il m'a... »

L'Américaine commençait d'être secouée de tremblements. Sa voix déraillait. L'empathe était tétanisé par ce qu'il croyait comprendre.

« Je... Je voulais pas ! » Sa voix était étranglée de sanglots.

Quatre caressa doucement ses mains et ses bras pour l'apaiser et elle se calma progressivement. Mais il ressentait au fond de lui une sourde colère qui cette fois-ci était bien la sienne.

Après quelques minutes, Lynn recommença à parler calmement.

« Ça s'est reproduit. Deux autres fois. Ma mère... ma mère faisait comme si elle ne voyait pas, mais elle savait ! Elle n'a jamais rien dit ! Elle ne me parlait plus, elle ne me regardait même plus ! Pourquoi, elle m'a fait ça ? »

Elle revivait l'incompréhension, la détresse et la colère de son adolescence. Quatre s'était rapproché et avait prit place à côté d'elle. Il passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux et dans son dos.

« Il a voulu faire pareil à ma petite sœur. Mais j'ai pas laissé faire. Je l'aurai plutôt tué ! » dit-elle avec rage "Alors on s'est enfui et j'ai porté plainte. Il y a eu un procès et j'ai témoigné contre lui. Il a été condamné et là où il est, il y est encore pour longtemps ! »

Elle marqua une pause.

« On a été retirées à la garde de notre mère et placées dans une sorte d'hospice pour enfants jusqu'à notre majorité. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seule et à ne compter sur personne, mais comme tu l'as dit...Il y a toujours eu... ce grand vide »

Elle avait fini ! Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Un grand poids la quittait enfin. Elle redoutait cependant la réaction du garçon qui n'avait pipé un mot.

Elle le regarda. Il avait un drôle de regard.

« Tu ne dis rien... » fit-elle tristement en baissant les yeux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

« Ça va changer. Je te le promets »

TTTTTTTTTT

C'était l'après-midi. Les filles s'entraînaient en salle de combat. Elles étaient visiblement très motivées. Déchaînées seraient le mot juste.

Wufei avait été étonné de les voir se remettre aussi vite. Après l'abattement au sortir de la mission, elles s'étaient serré les coudes et dès le lendemain elles s'étaient remise à l'entraînement, plus agressives qu'avant.

Il leur en faisait baver comme jamais.

Elles en redemandaient encore.

Ce n'était décidément plus les mêmes filles. C'étaient des Preventers. Et dignes de ce nom.

Il finissait juste un énième face à face avec Wei. Il la battait toujours, mais elle lui donnait du fil à retordre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle le rattrapait techniquement, mais elle déployait une volonté foudroyante à se dépasser et aussi à le dépasser, lui. Leurs affrontements prenaient une tournure de plus en plus sérieuse. Il se prenait volontiers au jeu, bien qu'il n'en dise rien.

Honneur oblige.

C'était pourtant plus fort que lui, il aimait la pousser à bout en la provoquant.

« Onna ! On est fatigué ? »

Réponse haineuse automatique.

« Homme sans cervelle ! »

Il y avait parfois des variations moins poétiques…

Il voulait voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Elle était encore loin de ses limites. Les trois autres n'étaient pas en reste pour autant, au contraire. Elles faisaient preuve de la même détermination à avancer. Wufei savait déjà que le fiasco de la première mission ne se reproduirait pas. Elles prenaient leurs responsabilités. Il était confiant. Il retourna auprès de l'Américain venu en bon observateur.

« Viens par là ma Lynn ! Que je te mette des baffes » interpella Tanja en se frottant les mains.

«Ho ! Ho ! Bonne idée ! Ça me dérouillera de la matinée »

« Elles sont bien joyeuses » s'étonna Duo.

Les deux fille échangèrent quelques mots et se tournèrent vers les deux garçons.

« Un 2/2 ? Ca vous dit ? »

« Un 2/2 ? »

Duo ne voyait pas où elles voulaient venir.

« Je t'explique Maxwell. Elles veulent qu'on leur mette une raclé. Elles sont crevées. Ça leur monte à la tête... » fit le Chinois, blasé, en croisant les bras.

« Homme sans cervelle ! »

Deux fois.

Wei et Bianca étaient à proximité et s'étaient approchées.

« Il a raison, ce n'est pas équilibré » reconnu la Française, s'attirant les foudres de sa coéquipière chinoise « Que diriez-vous d'un 4/2 plutôt ? » suggéra-t-elle avec malice.

La même malice s'empara instantanément des visages de chacune.

« Ça marche ! On y va ! Je veux voir ce que vous valez, moi ! »

À cette réplique de Duo, le Chinois secoua la tête.

« 4 contre 1 avec Maxwell d'abord. Je veux voir ça. Ne t'inquiète pas Maxwell, je viendrai te sauver avant qu'ellesnete tuent... »

« Dans tes rêves Wuffy ! J'ai quatre filles pour moi tout seul, je partage pas » plaisanta ce dernier.

Cela serait passé inaperçu pour qui n'y prêtait pas attention, mais Wufei venait de faire son premier compliment aux filles. Les liens ne se resserraient pas qu'entre elles. Les deux groupes se soudaient progressivement et ça ne serait pas de trop les prochaines missions.

À suivre…

Maintenant il va falloir attendre la suite, le chapitre 13 est en cours et j'avoue que je suis un peu lente à écrire ces derniers temps. J'espère quand même que vous lirez la suite et que vous me laisserez un petit encouragement de temps en temps. Bisou et a bientôt. S-R


	13. Le mariage de Wei

Voilà le chapitre 13. C'est un chapitre plutôt centré sur Wei. Il est construit de façon un peu tordue, mais j'espère que vous allez vous y retrouver :-s Bonne lecture.

**13. Le mariage de Wei**

Au QG Preventer de Sank, c'était l'effervescence. Un message vocal venait d'être reçu de la part de Oz, dans lequel ce dernier demandait purement et simplement, sous 48 heures, la démission de Réléna Peacecraft, sans quoi une nouvelle colonie serait détruite.

On se souvenait encore de L042 la semaine précédente, qui avait fait de nombreux morts et blessés. La population avait très mal réagi, mais cette fois, ce fut pire encore, car le message en question avait été diffusé sur toutes les ondes terrestres comme spatiales, et les colonies commençaient de nager dans la psychose

De son côté, le Conseil était partiellement divisé. La majorité de ses membres ne désiraient pas céder devant le chantage, une autre estimait que peut-être il faudrait envisager un changement de direction au Conseil. Le nom du Premier Ministre avait été prononcé. Comme de par hasard.

Ziben était, selon les apparences, un Premier Ministre révolté par ces manœuvres politiques écœurantes. Il était, toujours selon les apparences, désabusé et déchiré entre sa fidélité à la Présidente et son devoir de Ministre qui l'obligerait peut-être à reprendre, la mort dans l'âme, le flambeau de celle-ci

« Que faire ? Que faire… » se lamentait-il en secouant sa tête d'un désespoir qui semblait tout à fait véritable « Une colonie va sauter, c'est horrible ! »

S'il réussissait brillamment à faire illusion sur le Conseil, une personne n'était pourtant pas dupe dans l'assistance. Lady Une serrait les dents. Comment une imposture aussi énorme ne sautait-elle pas aux yeux ? Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, elle aurait bien ri de cette bouffonnerie que leur servait le Ministre.

Elle ne riait pas du tout.

Ce dernier s'enquit avec une inquiétude à peine excessive de l'avancement des investigations menées sur L707 par l'Unité Spéciale.

« Ces garçons sont notre dernier secours… » ajouta-t-il, se félicitant intérieurement de son génie.

Non, Lady Une était vraiment aux antipodes du rire.

Elle ne répondit rien. _« Tu ne sauras rien, sale rat ! Plutôt crever ! »_

Cependant, sa réponse était attendue. Et pas seulement par Ziben, qui se félicitait là encore de l'avoir mise en si mauvaise posture, car tous les autres membres du Conseil semblaient pendus à ses lèvres. Elle dut donc se résigner à dire quelque chose.

« Les soupçons pesant sur L707 nous ont été confirmés »

Point final.

Cette réponse vague ne sembla pas contenter l'assemblée. Quelques ministres commençaient de maugréer contre la police préventive et ses petits secrets, d'autres se plaindre de son inefficacité.

_« Allez-y vous-même, faire les investigations, vous qui êtes si forts ! Bande de loups ! »_

Comme nous le voyons, Lady ne pouvait rien dire, mais elle pensait beaucoup de choses.

Ce fut Réléna qui la sortie de ce mauvais pas.

« Mes amis, ne nous égarons pas ! Laissons à chacun le soin de son métier. En ce qui me concerne, je ne céderai pas à la menace, je tiendrai mon poste »

Et chacun se rangea à son côté. Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle.

Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Mais à quoi faudrait-il céder ensuite ?

« Madame la Présidente » commença Ziben « Je suis fier de servir une grande dame comme vous »

_« Sale rat ! »_

« Et oseraies-je vous proposer de me rendre sur L707, afin de rencontrer son gouverner, Hans Voldrey, un de mes amis…Peut-être pourrais-je obtenir de lui dans la confiance des confidences utiles… »

Le commandant des Preventers fronça les sourcils _« Ca devient intéressant… »_

Ziben, de fait, se disait surtout qu'il devait gagner de toute urgence L707 où les G-boys avaient apparemment commencé leur grabuge, semant leur merde dans un projet parfaitement huilé.

Il se disait aussi, qu'il valait mieux ne pas être sur Terre lorsqu'il serait appelé, comme le sauveur de l'humanité, à remplacer la Peacecraft à la présidence. Ça ferait plus grandiose. Il mettrait un terme à toute cette tragédie, laissant par la même sa trace dans la légende des siècles… Comme nous le voyons, son enfance perturbée n'avait pas empêché Ziben de rester un grand rêveur. Il se passait son petit film à longueur de journée depuis les premiers attentats.

« Très bien. Faites ce que vous pourrez » lui accorda Réléna «Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients commandant Une? »

« Absolument aucun »

Sur ces mots, Lady Une se leva pour prendre congé. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux, qui fit penser au Premier Ministre qu'il venait peut-être de commettre un impair.

Lady Une quitta la salle, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres_ « Je vais te coincer, sale rat ! »_

¤

Le QG de Sank travaillait aussi vite que possible et il réussit rapidement à identifier le point d'émission du message d'Oz. Il s'agissait de L541, une colonie très éloignée de L707, mais à proximité de la station lunaire où se trouvait Milliardo Peacecraft. Le frère de Réléna partit sur le champ.

Au même moment, le jour n'était pas levé que Lady Une contactait ses agents spéciaux sur L707 pour les informer de la tournure que prenait la situation et de la venue prochaine du Premier Ministre.

Lady Une exprima de nouveaux ses soupçons sur Ziben, qui furent, cette fois-ci, considérés avec un peu plus de sérieux. Le groupe avait particulièrement à l'œil le gouverneur de L707, ce soi disant ami du ministre. Ils étaient convaincus qu'ils baignaient d'une façon pas très nette dans l'affaire. Toutes ses allées et venues au laboratoire depuis la dernière mission, ses entretiens avec Bocquel, son escorte digne de celle de la Présidente, et cette agitation qui se peignait par traits d'angoisse sur son visage et qu'on pouvait lire de très loin sans difficulté, n'avaient absolument rien d'innocent.

Lady Une les chargea donc de s'occuper du ministre et du gouverneur, pendant que Milliardo parerait au plus urgent sur L541. Il était mieux placé qu'eux actuellement pour intervenir. Advienne ce qui pourrait.

¤

Nous nous arrêtons ici pour observer le déroulement d'un fait imprévu qui, au départ, avait peu de rapport avec les évènements dramatiques en cours.

En effet, 24 heures plus tard, alors que quelque part dans l'univers se jouait l'avenir d'une colonie, Wufei et Wei se tenaient devant un luxueux hôtel de L724.

« Allons-y ! Qu'on en finisse ! »

Il était sur le point de se dérouler dans cet hôtel une scène tout à fait surréaliste. S'il y avait eu d'autres témoins que les acteurs du drame eux-mêmes, nul doute que l'heure qui allait suivre serait restée gravée dans l'histoire des Preventers et présentée aux plus jeunes comme un cas d'école exceptionnel.

Mais ne précipitons pas les choses et voyons comment nos deux Chinois se retrouvèrent en tête-à-tête sur cette colonie inconnue.

Tout avait débuté la journée précédente. Cette journée avait commencé somme toutes de façon peu ordinaire. Très tôt en fin de nuit, ils avaient reçu de leur commandant des informations importantes au sujet du Premier Ministre. Ziben devait arriver d'ici trois jour sur L707.

Puis après ce début de journée en fanfare, ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuné. Un petit déjeuné a priori tout à fait ordinaire, pris comme d'ordinaire dans une ambiance détendue, malgré les dernières nouvelles, une ambiance familiale comme Tanja aimait tant.

_**24 heures plus tôt…**_

« Wei, tu mets un coup chaud à mon café st'plait »

Et hop ! Un café chaud pour Tanja !

« Vraiment j'adore ce pouvoir commenta l'Allemande « Adieu four à micro-onde »

« Où est passé le couteau à beurre ! »

Wufei réclamait ledit dit couteau depuis cinq bonnes minutes, sachant pertinemment où il se trouvait. Et comme tous les matins, il ne pouvait pas beurrer ses tartines et ça l'énervait.

Un tintement métallique se fit entendre.

« Shit ! » fit l'Américaine contrariée en se baissant pour ramasser le couteau.

« Onna ! Combien de fois faut te dire d'arrêter de jouer avec le couteau à beurre ! »

Enfin bref, un matin comme les autres. La routine. Jusqu'à ce que…

«Wei, cette nuit j'ai rêvé que tu te mariais » déclara innocemment Bianca.

« Comment ? » fit la Chinoise atterrée.

«Avec un Chinois… » ajouta la Française visiblement ravie de l'effet qu'elle produisait.

« C'était Wufei ? » demanda précipitamment Lynn avec excitation.

Le Chinois recracha son café.

« Ça devient une habitude... » commenta le Français, les yeux au ciel.

« Non...C'était pas Wufei » finit par dire Bianca non sans amusement.

« T'es sûr ? » dit Duo en rigolant « J'aurais juré que ça serait lui »

« Et il était comment ? » questionna l'Allemande.

« He ! C'est moi qui pose cette question ! » s'offusqua Lynn « Alors ? Il était beau gosse ? » demanda-t-elle avec grand intérêt.

Qu'est ce que les femmes pouvaient êtres...différentes des hommes. En pleine lecture des pages économiques de son journal, Heero prêtait à peine attention à la conversation. Disons une oreille seulement. Il faut dire qu'il venait de lire le rapport de Bianca et de ce fait, il savait pertinemment que le marié en question n'était pas Wufei.

Toute cette animation allait bon train, jusqu'à ce que Wei, plutôt pâle, se retire de table sobrement

Malheureusement, en sortant de la cuisine, elle fut arrêtée par Quatre dans le salon qui raccrochait le téléphone, l'air préoccupé.

« Wei... Tu tombes bien... »

Il la fixa un moment sans rien dire et elle se demanda bien ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Ils sont tous dans la cuisine ? »

Et voilà que la Chinoise, à peine sortie de la cuisine, s'y retrouvait à nouveau, non pas de gaîté de cœur, traînée par le gentil et implacable maître Quatre.

« Nous avons reçu un appel du commandant Une... » commença le blond.

«Encore ? De nouvelles informations? » interrogea sérieusement Duo.

« Non...Mais... Je crois qu'on a un petit problème... »

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers la Chinoise.

« Est-ce que le nom de Tang Tse te dit quelque chose ? »

Wei se mit à pâlir dangereusement.

« Je vois que oui... » constata le blond avec dépit « Il…te recherche, et apparemment il a l'air décidé à te retrouver... »

Elle ne disait toujours rien.

« Alors ? Vous nous dites qui c'est ce Tang Tche...Tse... » s'embrouilla l'Américain.

« Ce nom ne me dit absolument rien… » fit songeusement Trowa.

« Si Wei est prise en chasse, on doit le savoir. Quand bien même elle pourrait assurer sa défense, l'irruption non programmée d'un élément étranger peut fortement compromettre le déroulement d'une mission » ajouta sévèrement le Japonais maintenant bien dans la conversation.

Wufei se tenait silencieux. Contrairement à ces coéquipiers, ce nom ne lui était pas étranger. Les Tang étaient un des clans les plus anciens de Chine. Curieux que Heero ne le sache pas. Il attendait donc patiemment de savoir quel était le lien entre Wei et cette illustre famille.

Wei poussa un soupir à faire s'écrouler les murs.

« Tang Tse... est mon fiancé » avoua-t-elle la mort dans l'âme.

Une, deux, trois secondes et...

«L'héritier des Tang ? »

Il lui fallut le temps d'atterrir, Wufei n'en revenait pas. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle le Chinois s'attendait.

« C'est lui dont j'ai rêvé alors ! Il est pas mal» commenta Bianca.

« Un homme sans cervelle ! Encore un...»

« J'y crois pas ! Tu vas te marier ma vielle ! » hallucina Tanja.

« En fait, le mariage était prévu pour la semaine dernière... » avoua la concernée

« ! »

« On te demande pas pourquoi il te recherche alors »

« Je me demande quel intérêt aurait les Tang dans un mariage pareil… »

Wufei réfléchissait à voix haute. Il était perplexe. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne voyait pas où était l'intérêt de cette vielle famille.

Après un regard menaçant à destination de son compatriote, Wei se lança dans des explications, mi-exaspérée mi-désespérée.

« J'ai rencontré l'héritier, par hasard, un jour maudit, et il a fallu qu'il pose son dévolu sur moi ! L'homme sans cervelle ! Un homme dans toute sa splendeur ! Arrogant, prétentieux, narcissique, égocentrique, feignant... »

Et elle partit pour une longue, longue liste d'adjectifs de la même famille pour finir par « Homme sans cervelle ! Et il se prend pour le roi du monde en plus ! »

« Si la Chine était le monde, ça ne serait pas loin de la vérité… » fit songeusement Wufei. Il avait l'air étrange, complètement ailleurs. Ses amis, qui le connaissaient, se doutaient du pourquoi. Wufei devait repenser à son propre mariage, un mariage arrangé, tout comme celui qui attendait Wei.

Heero avait définitivement posé son journal. Il réfléchissait, soucieux.

Un mariage ? Ce n'était absolument pas programmé. Pendant quelques secondes des images de Wei aux fourneaux ou à faire la lavette et s'occuper des bambins lui traversèrent l'esprit.

C'était inconcevable.

Et la mission ?

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se trimbaler en prime la belle-famille chinoise…

« Nous devons absolument empêcher ce mariage »

Heero avait parlé. Les jeux étaient faits. Il avait décidé. Mais une décision aussi personnelle surprit tout de même les filles qui restèrent coi

« Ce qu'Hee-chan essaie dire, c'est qu'il veut pas avoir au cul le plus puissant clan de Chine. C'est bien ça Hee-chan ? »

Regard Grrrrrr.

Sourire amusé.

« Si vous me sauvez de ce mariage...» commença Wei avec espoir « Mais au fait, vous savez comment on va s'y prendre ? »

Long silence et vol de mouches.

« J'ai bien une idée... »

La voix de Trowa s'était élevée calmement et tous attendaient la suite, suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Elle ne pourra pas épouser ce Tang si elle est déjà mariée »

Le visage de Quatre s'illumina.

« Mais oui ! Bien sûre ! Nous allons trouver Tang et tu vas lui présenter toutes tes excuses et blablabla, et lui expliquer que tu viens d'épouser l'homme dont tu étais amoureuse depuis l'enfance »

Quatre était fier de lui. Wei n'avait pas l'air du tout convaincue.

« Il ne me croira jamais. Il est capable de me demander le contrat de mariage »

_Ça ne serait pas un problème_, pensa le Japonais qui n'en était pas à sa première falsification.

« Tu n'auras qu'à présenter Wufei comme ton mari » proposa tout naturellement Trowa « Alors il ne pourra pas nier, ni insister »

« **Non, mais ça va pas ! **»

Sur ce point-là, les deux Chinois étaient d'accord.

« Barton, tu m'avais habitué à des idées moins foireuses ! »

Le Français lui répondit par un petit sourire et un rire imperceptible.

« Trowa a raison ! » renchérit le blond avec enthousiasme.

«Winner ! Tu n'as qu'à jouer au mari avec elle, moi je m'en lave les mains ! » protesta Wufei.

« Parce que tu crois que je te veux comme mari ? Même pas en virtuel ! Homme sans cervelle ! Personne ne croira que j'ai épousé un type pareil ! »

Le ton montait, tout crocs dehors. Il faut dire qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie de simuler le conjoint de l'autre, même pour une heure. Ajouter à cela la tension naturelle entre eux…

«Ça ne peut être que toi Wufei » reprit calmement le blond « Tu seras le plus crédible. Et puis, comment aurait-elle rencontré l'un de nous autres? Tandis qu'un compatriote, un _ami_ de longue date est tout approprié. Vous vous êtes mariés et vous vous êtes enfuis sur une colonie pour ne pas êtres retrouvés. C'est parfait ! »

« M'enfuir ? Moi ?' s'écria le Chinois désemparée et de plus en plus hors de lui.

« Nous devons empêcher ce mariage. Ziben arrive dans trois jours. La NTD ne peut se passer de l'agent 09 »

« Hee-chan, qu'est-ce que t'es romantique ! » souligna au passage l'Américain.

Heero contrairement aux autres n'étaient pas très amusé par la situation. Leurs unités allaient être privées de deux excellents éléments le temps de régler cette affaire et, qui plus est, à un moment décisif. Il continua fermement :

« Vous partez aujourd'hui pour la Chine présenter vos excuses et vos vœux à ce clan »

« Sur Terre ! »

Le Chinois était en train de perdre totalement son sang froid.

« Mais ça va pas ! Ils nous laisserons jamais repartir ! Lui va se faire égorger et moi je serai obligée d'épouser l'autre…machin »

Leur défense était censée. On n'avait pas le temps de traverser la galaxie et il ne fallait leur faire courir aucun risque. Le risque de mort était déjà suffisamment élevé entre eux…

« Alors un rendez-vous sur une colonie pas très éloignée »

Deux soupirs accueillir cette solution.

Le Japonais se leva.

« Préparez-vous. On doit régler ça rapidement »

« Haaa ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à ta place Wei ! Je voudrais voir Wufei en jeune marié transi »

Lynn était très amusée.

Wei était partagée. Elle avait l'occasion de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Tang, mais à quel prix.…Son regard se porta sur son compatriote. Peut-être bien que ça pourrait marcher. Il pouvait se montrer compréhensif parfois.

« C'est inhumain… » fit le Chinois, maugréant entre ses dents.

« N'en rajoute pas Wuffy ! Tu vas faire des envieux avec une aussi belle femme à ton bras. Tu devrais te sentir privilégié »

« Tu rigoles ! Où est-ce que tu vois une belle femme ? Je veux pas d'un truc qui me pend au bras »

En même temps qu'il disait ces mots Wufei comprit qu'ils étaient de trop. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il les avait dit. Il était dépassé par ce qui arrivait. L'énervement. La prise au dépourvue. De mauvais souvenirs de son propre mariage qui refaisaient surface.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les yeux de sa compatriote se fixèrent sur lui avec une drôle de lueur d'incompréhension mêlée de mépris. Il s'attendit à une réplique foudroyante, qu'il n'aurait pas volé cette fois-ci, mais rien ne vint. Elle baissa les yeux et médita en silence sur un pot de confiture posé sur la table.

« T'es con Wuffy ! » Duo avait bien vu que les mots du brun avaient blessé la jeune fille « Ou alors t'as aucun goût ! »

Wei n'était pas le genre de fille narcissique et superficielle qui se vexe après une remarque désagréable sur son physique. Mais elle avait imaginé qu'en dépit de leurs perpétuels accrochages, Wufei la respectait au moins un peu. Elle avait imaginé qu'en dépit de son mépris général pour les femmes, elle avait réussi à obtenir un temps soi peu de respect, au moins assez pour lui éviter ce genre de soufflet personnel en public.

Mais non, elle s'était trompée.

Quelle idiote !

Il ne la respectait pas.

Est-ce que c'était si important après tout...?

Quel abruti, celui-là !

Elle était en colère et pourtant... Elle ressentait une tristesse inexplicable.

Après cela, un rendez-vous avait été fixé sur L724 et la journée s'était passée dans la tension. Puis, ils étaient partis tous les deux le soir-même pour être au rendez-vous le lendemain matin.

Ce matin.

Wufei avait conduit la navette. La conversation était de l'ordre du néant. Wei ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, même désagréable.

Lorsque Quatre avait expliqué en détail l'histoire qu'ils devraient présenter, le rôle qu'ils devraient jouer, elle n'avait pas bronché. Ils avaient « répété » sans le moindre enthousiasme devant leurs compagnons alarmés. S'ils ne faisaient pas plus d'efforts, ça allait être un fiasco.

Wufei avait cessé de pester, car il devait être professionnel.

Car le brusque changement d'attitude de Wei l'avait désemparé.

Car il accusait le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait clairement à son égard…Et qu'il s'en voulait un peu aussi.

Elle lui montrait une indifférence totale. Ils ne se regardaient pas, mais lorsqu'il avait le malheur de croiser ses yeux, il pouvait y voir tout l'écœurement qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle : mépris, reproches, colère... déception ?

Il aurait préféré qu'elle explose comme à son habitude. Il aurait préféré se faire traiter de tous les noms infâmes de la terre, plutôt que de supporter ce froid silence et ses regards lourds de pleins de choses.

Elle lui en voulait.

Et après ?

« Nous arrivons »

Il avait posé la navette et ils avaient pris la direction de l'hôtel. Wei se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'approcher physiquement son compatriote et il le fallait bien.

« Lâche ce que t'as sur le ventre avant qu'on arrive »

Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher. Il l'avait regardé durement. Elle avait dans les yeux comme un éclat métallique.

La colère.

« Arrête ça ! » avait-il ordonné d'un ton catégorique « Si t'as l'intention de me geler avant qu'on arrive, je repars tout de suite »

Il commençait d'avoir effectivement très, très froid, signe que sa compatriote déchaînait consciemment ou inconsciemment son pouvoir sur lui.

Elle avait arrêté et ils s'étaient remis en marche silencieusement.

Voilà ! Maintenant, ils y étaient.

L724 Royal Hôtel.

« Allons-y ! Qu'on en finisse ! »

Wei ne pouvant pas s'y résoudre, ce fut Wufei qui dans un élan professionnalisme lui saisit le bras pour entrer. Elle ne dit rien et ils traversèrent le hall bras-dessus, bras-dessous, du pas le plus raide qu'on est jamais vu et le visage complètement fermé. Entrée dans le salon de l'hôtel, Wei reconnut rapidement Tang Tse, ce qui augmenta sa mauvaise humeur. Il était entouré de sa sœur aînée et de deux personnes qui devaient être des cousins. Arrivée devant eux, elle sentit la colère remonter en elle quand elle eut en face l'héritier des Tang.

Tout ce cinéma à cause de cet abruti.

Wufei lui serra le bras pour lui indiquer de se calmer. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle explose des verres ou qu'elle fasse bouillir quelque chose.

« Bonjour ma douce Wei »

Ça commençait très fort.

« Bonjour… » _mon bon Tang ?_ « Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Je te présente Wufei, un ami de longue date qui est maintenant mon mari »

Il resta figé, dévisageant celui présenté comme le mari. Wufei avait gardé son bras sur celui de Wei et dévisageait lui aussi le jeune héritier. Tous deux semblaient se jauger du regard avec méfiance, une vraie méfiance pour ce qui était de Tang, une méfiance simulée pour ce qui était de Wufei.

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse. Nous pouvons faire annuler ce mariage. Si tu reviens avec moi, je ferai ton bonheur »

Lui non plus n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. La Chinoise inspira un grand coup. C'était le moment de sa tirade. Elle débita très vite :

« Tang Tse, je ne reviendrais pas. Je suis mariée maintenant. J'aime mon mari, je l'aime depuis toujours. Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir »

Elle avait l'impression que ses intonations lyriques sonnaient totalement faux. Tant pis ! Elle baissa les yeux et finit de réciter :

« Je suis désolée. Rien n'excusera mon inqualifiable comportement et le déshonneur que je fais peser sur votre famille... »

Cette phrase avait été beaucoup plus dure à dire que toute les autres. Elle s'en mordait les lèvres.

« Je te le fais pas dire, sale... » intervint l'un des cousins.

« Je vous déconseille vivement d'insulter ma femme »

« Une traînée, oui ! »

Wufei, dans son rôle de mari éperdument amoureux fit mine de se ruer sur lui pour venger l'offense, mais Wei l'en empêcha ( bien que l'insulte lui soit allé droit au cœur et qu'elle ait plutôt envie d'écorcher cet impertinent elle-même. Mais il fallait suivre le scripte)

« Mon chéri, non ! » fit-elle en le retenant désespérée.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser insulter mon amour »

« Je t'en prie » fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait suppliante. Trop ? « Ne va pas te faire tuer, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi »

La délégation Tang resta muette devant ce spectacle. Ce dialogue aux allures mélodramatiques aurait fait fureur à Broadway s'il n'avait pas été prononcé comme deux mécaniques par les acteurs.

Et quels piètres acteurs !

Leur jeu relevait plus de la parodie que du drame. C'était assez pitoyable. Il faut dire que le scénario avait été écrit pour eux… Quatre n'y était pas allé de main morte et, dans son œuvre, il avait trouvé un complice inattendu en la personne de Trowa.

Wufei se demanda s'ils étaient bien crédibles. Il en doutait. Il sentait qu'ils étaient plutôt mauvais… Mais il continua quand même le dialogue selon ce qui avait été convenu.

« Partons d'ici mon amour ! Tu ne leur dois rien »

Sur ce, il se retourna pour partir en entraînant Wei avec lui.

Voilà, c'était fini.

« Une minute »

Non, ce n'était pas fini.

« Wei tu dois faire annuler ce mariage, c'est une question d'honneur pour ma famille. Et pour la tienne aussi... »

Tang n'était pas prêt à renoncer, surtout après ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Je vois bien que tu es malheureuse avec lui. Cesse de jouer cette comédie ridicule ! Il t'as forcé, je le vois ! S'il t'a menacé, je te défendrais »

Ils avaient été très mauvais. Vraiment très mauvais en vérité.

Wei sentit le danger de la situation. C'était ce qu'elle avait redouté dès le départ.

« Je ne reviendrais pas. Je l'aime » fit-elle calmement. « Il n'y a pas de menace ni rien »

Et dans un effort, dont elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer capable, elle alla se loger dans les bras de Wufei.

« Mais enfin ! Wei ! Je suis l'héritier des Tang ! » fit-il avec emphase « Il n'est rien ! Je pourrais le faire tuer, il n'est rien ! Reviens ! »

Les deux Preventers se heurtaient à une résistance qui n'était pas prévue par Quatre et son scénario.

« Elle ne doit pas revenir »

La sœur de Tang prenait la parole. C'était une femme qui devait avoir 35 ans, aigrie et sèche comme du bois mort. Elle n'avait pas cessé de dévisager Wei depuis son arrivée.

« Le déshonneur encouru sera trop grand maintenant. Elle est sale » conclut-elle avec dégoût en regardant la Chinoise.

« Je me moque que ce mariage ait été consommé ! Il l'a forcé, ça ne peut être que ça. Je veux la femme qui m'a été promise ! »

Tang le capricieux.

« Je te dis qu'il est trop tard ! Pas de bâtard dans la famille ! »

Oui, la sœur Tang avait bien observé Wei depuis son arrivée. Ce visage fermé, cette raideur absolument pas naturelle...Cette contrariété sur son visage et ces émotions absolument démesurées…Il n'y avait qu'une explication.

« Elle est grosse »

« Co...Comment? » fit Tang.

« A vue d'œil, je dirais qu'elle en est à son deuxième mois »

Elle la fixait toujours, l'examinant de son œil expert. Cette pâleur... C'était les nausées du début de grossesse, à coup sûr !

Wufei et Wei sous le choc autant que Tang se regardèrent bêtement. Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas été prévu par Quatre. Ils se demandèrent des yeux, comme des imbéciles _« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On confirme ou pas ? »_

Et ils se regardèrent bêtement un long moment, sans la moindre réaction, que l'ahurissement stupide sur leur visage.

Or il se trouvait que Tang, qui observait la scène, interpréta, comme tous d'ailleurs, cet ahurissement stupide comme de la béatitude.

Ils s'aimaient !

C'était maintenant évident. Fermés dans la bulle de leur amour, ils goûtaient déjà au bonheur qu'ils connaîtrait bientôt grâce à cet enfant, peut-être un fils... qui allait leur naître...

Lui, Tang, avait perdu.

« Non, nous ne voulons pas de bâtard dans la famille ! » confirma-t-il le plus dignement possible en redressant la tête. Puis il quitta les lieux, sa petite cour à sa suite.

Là, c'était vraiment terminé.

Un silence.

Deux éclats de rire.

Le soulagement des nerfs.

Ce qui venait de se produire était invraisemblable. Et inespéré.

Les deux « ennemis » se reprirent pourtant rapidement. Elle se détacha sèchement de lui et cessa de rire aussi net.

Il ne valait pas mieux que Tang après tout.

Le climat polaire se réinstalla comme de coutume. Wufei laissa couler, se disant que cela lui passerait bien. L'affaire était réglée et il était important de renter rapidement. La réception du gouverneur était dans deux jours. Plus que deux jours, avant une opération qui serait sûrement décisive.

¤

Milliardo était en route pour L541. À bord du vaisseau, il réfléchissait à la situation et il y avait de quoi. Il avait peu de chance d'arriver sur L541 avant l'expiration du délai de 48 heures. Et il resterait encore à trouver et arrêter les coupables, si tant est soit peu qu'ils y soient encore.

Quelque chose semblait ne pas tourner rond. L541, une colonie traître ? Il pourrait dès lors y en avoir d'autres…

Le jeune capitaine était toujours en pleine réflexion lorsque leur vaisseau, arrivant à vue de L541, détecta une quantité importante de Quartz Fluo.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent. Ça ne pouvait pas être seulement une coïncidence. Tout cela semblait pourtant trop facile.

Un éclair de lucidité le traversa.

« Bon sang ! »

Il se précipita sur le tableau de bord pour établir lui-même une communication avec le QG de L541.

« Faite évacuer ! Le plus vite possible ! »

« Commandant, un peu de sang froid… L541 n'abrite aucun criminel, je m'en porte garant » lui assura le lieutenant de l'autre côté du visiophone.

« Ça, je vous crois ! Faites évacuer la population, c'est un ordre ! »

L'autre souris moqueur.

« Écoutez, votre nom ne vous autorise pas… »

Milliardo était en train de devenir fou

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Votre colonie… »

Trop tard.

« …va sauter » finit-il à voix basse devant le spectacle de l'explosion.

Il serrait les poings, les yeux rivés sur l'aveuglante lumière qui remplissait l'espace.

« Trop tard ! » cracha-t-il avec amertume en écrasant son point sur la paroi du vaisseau.

À suivre.

A la base, c'était pas ce que j'avais prévu dans ce chapitre. Je crois que je me suis un peu laissée aller au délire, mais finalement j'aime assez le résultat.

J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi, dites-moi please!

Bisou à tous et à toutes,

S-R


	14. Rêver à en mourir

**14. Rêver à en mourir**

Avant le départ des deux Chinois pour L724, les deux équipes échafaudèrent, en plus de l'indiscutable et redoutable opération _Il faut jeté Tang Tse_, une intervention d'une tout autre envergure et d'une portée bien moins personnelle.

Ziben devait arriver d'ici trois jours sur L707. Il s'agissait d'une visite officielle et le gouverneur Voldrey avait de suite annoncé qu'il donnerait une réception en sa demeure, en l'honneur du représentant envoyé par le Conseil. Les deux suspects les plus importants se trouveraient donc au même endroit, au même moment. C'était une chance inespérée.

Après quelques coups de fil bien placés, made in Rabarber Winner, le nom de Quatre se trouva inscrit sur la liste des invités. Il fut prévu qu'il irait officiellement accompagné de Lynn, que Heero serait son chauffeur, Wufei son garde du corps. Trowa,Wei et Tanja seraient infiltrés dans le personnel de service. Duo gérerait leur repli séparément avec Heero.

Bianca ne participerait pas à l'opération, pour la bonne raison que le professeur Bocquel serait peut-être présent et après les derniers évènements, nul doute qu'il n'oublierait pas son visage avant un moment.

C'est à ce stade des choses que le soir venu, les deux nouveaux mariés quittèrent dans la joie le nid douillet de leur planque pour l'aventure que nous leur connaissons maintenant. Cependant, la nuit qui suivit les coulisses leur tragédie toute personnelle, une autre tragédie se déroulait à la planque.

Elle se déchaînait sur lui, comme une furie. Elle était folle de rage. Ziben, le visage à moitié en sang, tomba sur les genoux en se tenant le ventre de douleur. Elle s'avança. Il était à sa merci, recroquevillé à ses pieds. Elle pointa son arme sur sa tête. Dans l'ombre, l'ancien militaire esquissa un sourire mesquin.

« Tu sais que tu ne le feras pas »

Ce disant, il leva vers elle son visage déformé par la douleur dans les yeux duquel se reflétait en faibles éclats l'ironie de la situation.

« Ton Dieu ne te le pardonnerait pas »

Elle le fixa.

« Dieu me pardonne… »

Elle arma.

« Pour Tanja »

Et sans hésitation, elle appuya sur la gâchette.

L'horreur traversa le regard de Ziben. Sa tête explosa en une multitude de petits morceaux. Le corps tronqué s'effondra à ses pieds. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud infiltrer ses chaussures. Bientôt elle fut au milieu d'une marre de sang. Tout était devenu rouge.

« Mais moi, je ne me pardonnerai pas » sourit-elle avec amertume.

Elle pointa l'arme sur sa tempe et tira.

Tanja essayait de réveiller Bianca depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle criait et s'agitait violemment dans son sommeil. La Française hurla comme un cochon qu'on égorge en se réveillant.

« Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué !… »

Elle répétait cette litanie, dans une sorte de transe, le visage ravagé par les larmes et l'horreur. Tanja essayait de la maintenir, mais elle se débattait comme un diable.

Toute la maison déboula dans la chambre. À peine entré, Quatre se plia en deux une main sur la poitrine. Il n'avait pas eu mal comme ça depuis très longtemps.

« Quatre ! Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il s'appuya contre le mur. Sans relever son visage crispé, ni son corps plié et leva une main, en signe d'apaisement.

« C'est son empathie… » expliqua sombrement Trowa.

Enfin, l'Arabe se redressa doucement en même temps que cessèrent les cris. Heero et Duo avaient réussi à immobiliser la Française et à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Son souffle était erratique et elle pleurait maintenant dans les bras de l'Américain.

Ils sortirent tous sous la consigne du Japonais. Elle avait besoin d'air. Seul Duo resta à ses côtés. Tous savaient bien ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

Ses rêves.

Depuis qu'elle avait infiltré le labo, ses nuits étaient de plus en plus agitées et ses rêves de plus en plus difficiles. Ils se demandèrent anxieusement ce que la Française avait bien pu voir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bianca rédigea en tremblant son rapport et l'envoya à Heero. Elle n'avait pas le courage de l'évoquer ou d'en parler de vive voix à qui que ce fut.

C'était prémonitoire. Elle le savait avec certitude.

Le rapport fit donc le tour de l'équipe sans autre mot. L'horreur scénique mise à part, c'était dur à croire.

Bianca qui descend Ziben avant de se mettre une balle…

Bien que tous furent à différents degrés consternés et choqués, chacun lui témoigna son amitié et sa solidarité à sa façon. La plupart lui rappelèrent calmement qu'ils pouvaient changer le futur. Ils l'avaient déjà fait, justement parce qu'ils savaient ce qui devait advenir… Duo lui rappela même avec humour, qu'en ce moment même Wei ne se marierait sûrement jamais avec Tang Tche…Tchu…Tse, enfin avec Tang Truc.

Elle reprit le dessus et s'entraîna sérieusement comme ses autres équipières. La fatigue la gagna pourtant rapidement, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Elle quitta l'Allemande et l'Américaine et rejoignit le salon. Elle le traversa. Heero faisait des recherches sur son Laptop pour leur prochaine opération. Il la regarda passer soucieusement. Elle entra dans la cuisine. Duo, Trowa et Quatre se mettaient au point. Un plan était déplié et une foule de documents était éparpillée sur la table qui ressemblait à un vrai chantier.

« Non, plutôt ce point là » fit tranquillement Trowa en désignant la carte du doigt.

« Il faudra voir avec ce que Heero trouve sur les fichiers privés… »

Elle leur sourit en passant et attrapa une tasse qu'elle rempli de café. Elle leur sourit à nouveau en guise de « à plus tard » et quitta la pièce, à peine observée.

« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux »

« En effet. Mais je crains pour la suite »

Elle s'assit confortablement sur le canapé, sa tasse entre les mains. Sa tête bascula en arrière et elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait que le Japonais l'avait à l'œil. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur son précédent rêve, ni émis le moindre mot de réconfort à son égard. Étrangement pourtant, elle recherchait sa présence depuis le matin. Peut-être justement pour cette raison. Son sang-froid et sa placidité. Cette façon silencieuse de dire qu'il n'y a rien à réconforter, puisque rien n'était encore arrivé ! Il ne se laissait pas facilement émouvoir et ses yeux de glace avaient quelque chose de rafraîchissant dans cet enfer.

Heero la regarda s'installer sur le sofa. Il était légèrement inquiet. Elle semblait très entamée physiquement. Son sommeil était mauvais, elle récupérait mal. Son dernier cauchemar avait été un sommet. Depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il partageait les rêves de la Française, les songes prémonitoires prenaient de plus en plus de place, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait ressenti de l'appréhension en lisant le rapport qu'elle lui envoyait. Elle avait raison, ce rêve-là était à n'en pas douter en lien avec le futur.

Il ferma le Laptop et s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'était endormie. Il débarrassa ses mains de la tasse et l'installa en position allongée sans la réveiller. Il la regarda un moment, l'air dubitatif. Comme Duo, il se demandait parfois ce qu'elle faisait avec eux. Bien qu'il ne remette pas en cause ses qualités purement physiques de Preventer, sa foi lui portait un véritable handicape. Ca poserait des problèmes, il n'en démordrait pas.

Il détourna les yeux et se dirigea résolument vers ses amis. Il se disait qu'ils empêcheraient bien ce cauchemar-là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il empêcherait cela.

---------------

Un tourbillon d'images décousues s'était emparé de son esprit. Elles défilaient en boucle sans la moindre logique et sans le moindre contrôle possible.

Elle voyait l'avenir en spectatrice impuissante.

Wei criait de douleur.

Quatre se faisait abattre.

Sank explosait.

Un carnage.

Lynn pleurait à s'en étouffer.

Les funérailles de Réléna peacecraft.

Encore.

Tanja, encéphalogramme plat.

Elle qui patauge dans le sang.

Le corps de Bocquel.

Pendu.

Des aiguilles.

Du sang.

Du vert.

Le noir et le froid.

Du sang.

Du vert.

La mort de Ziben.

Encore.

Elle se noie dans le sang.

Elle meurt.

Dans le sang.

Bianca ouvrit grand les yeux de terreur. Sa respiration était bloquée, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche cette fois-ci. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur son front.

« Respire »

Suivant la main, puis le bras au-dessus sur sa tête, son regard encore affolé croisa celui de Heero, calme et placide. Elle s'apaisa et recommença à respirer normalement. Il retira de son front le gant humide qu'il avait déposé et se leva. Elle était toujours sur le canapé et s'assit en boule dans un des coins. Le Japonais revint avec une tasse fumante qu'il lui tendit et s'assit à son tour.

« C'est quelle heure ? »

« Une heure »

…

« …De l'après-midi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Il fait nuit »

Alors, elle avait dormi tant que cela. Elle bu une gorgé de café brûlant. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que le Japonais pour être encore debout.

« Ils sont rentrés ? » questionna-t-elle, en pensant aux Chinois.

« Pas encore. Sûrement à l'aube »

« Les autres dorment ? »

« Ils essayent »

Ils essayent ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« L541 a été détruite. Zechs est arrivé trop tard »

Dans ses propres tourments, elle avait oublié le sort de cette pauvre colonie.

« On attend son rapport pour plus d'informations. Certains éléments sont anormaux dans cette affaire »

« Pour notre opération… ? »

« Ça ne change rien pour nous » Il hésita une seconde avant de continuer « Sauf pour Duo, qui ne participera pas. Il tient à rester avec toi »

C'était un pieux mensonge.

Il avait été décidé à l'unanimité que quelqu'un devait rester pour la veiller, car elle était trop instable pour rester seule en ce moment et parce qu'on ne savait pas comment pouvait finir une crise comme celle de la nuit précédente. Duo avait été désigné d'office, en raison des relations plus intimes qu'ils semblaient entretenir.

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire ! »

« De toute façon, nous sommes suffisamment nombreux sur cette opération »

Ce qui était la vérité. Pour clore ce sujet, qui ne souffrirait plus à discussion, il se tourna complètement vers elle et lui demanda avec patience :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

---------------

Juste avant l'aube, comme le Japonais l'avait prédit, les deux Chinois firent leur retour dans une ambiance pas différente de celle de leur départ. Wei était toujours bien remontée et elle ignorait superbement son compatriote qui avait très visiblement les nerfs en pelote.

La situation provoqua cet étonnant commentaire très spontané de la Française « Si ce sont les effets du mariage, Dieu m'en garde ! » et qui eut le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère électrique de leur retour.

Personne ne leur demanda de détails sur le moment. Le récit croustillant de leur épopée devrait attendre. Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à se mettre au point jusque dans les moindres détails pour l'opération du soir. Il y avait le plan du manoir et du domaine Voldrey à assimiler, les déguisements à essayer, les équipements à vérifier…

Finalement tout se passa plus vite que prévu et quand la fin d'après-midi arriva, ils étaient fin prêts. Sur les conseils des G-boys, les filles montèrent se détendre avant la grande soirée décisive. Toutes ensemble, dans une même chambre, elles tournaient un peu en rond. L'attente était longue. Wei était d'humeur massacrante. Personne n'osait lui poser de question, même pas l'Américaine.

Soudain, Tanja sembla se souvenir de quelque chose…

« J'y pense ! Regardez ce que j'ai installé… » fit-elle fièrement à ses compagnes en allumant l'ordinateur de la Française « Avec nos entraînements, j'avais pas encore eu le temps d'y toucher… »

« Des jeux vidéo ! Comment t'as fait ma vieille ? » s'étonna Lynn « Heero est au courant ? »

« T'es folle ! » s'écria la Française « J'espère bien que non »

« Non, il sait pas » sourit malicieusement Tanja.

Une demi-heure après, l'ambiance Game Center était lancée.

« Prends ça ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! »

Tanja s'acharnait avec succès sur les boutons de la manette de jeu.

« Mais putain, elle marche pas ma manette ! »

« Ouais ! Ich bin the best!

GAME OVER

« Noooooonnnnnn ! » cria désespérément l'Américaine.

« Je suis imbattable à Street Fighter!

« Tu parles ! C'est une vieillerie d'avant la colonisation ce jeu ! »

« Alors ? Une nouvelle challenger pour défier l'imbattable ? »

L'Allemande se retourna vers la Chinoise qui semblait toujours aussi morose « Wei ! Viens par là, mon petit ! Te laisse pas miner par tes amours contrariés »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Non, bien sûr que non… » se mit à rire l'Allemande « Allez, prends cette manette et viens te défouler ! »

La Chinoise saisit ce que lui tendit son aînée, sans grand emballement, et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle.

« Regarde, je choisis le combattant Chinois » fit Tanja « C'est comme en vrai, tu vas voir »

Les yeux de Wei s'allumèrent imperceptiblement. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

En bas, les garçons en avaient quasiment fini avec les vérifications. Ils en étaient aux dernières mises au point entre eux et attendaient patiemment l'heure de l'opération. Heero éteignit le Laptop.

« Je vais voir avec Trowa si tout est en ordre avec les véhicules »

« Je finis de vérifier les micros et ce sera bon » fit l'Américain, concentré sur les petites pièces qu'il avait entre les mains.

Quatre releva la tête du plan du manoir en entendant des cris d'hystérie et des coups au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? »

« Jeux vidéo… » répondit laconiquement le Japonais, un peu blasé.

« Ca m'étonne de toi, Hee-chan … » fit Duo, agréablement surpris « Je pensais pas que tu aurais laissé des jeux sur le Laptop de Bianca… »

« C'est une blague, Yui? » demanda le Chinois.

Heero était toujours aussi blasé. Non, il n'avait pas installé de jeux sur le Laptop de Bianca. Mais bon, il fallait bien lever le pied de temps en temps… Il y avait des choses plus graves.

« Avant une opération pareille, elles ont le cœur à jouer ? Et puis, on fait un bazar pareil quand on joue aux jeux vidéo ? »

Le Chinois était atterré.

« Ben quoi Wuffy, t'as jamais joué ? »

Une nouvelle secousse traversa le plafond, accompagnée de cris et de rires encore plus puissants.

« Je monte » fit noblement Wufei.

« Ah ! La curiosité… » sourit Duo « Je ferais bien une petite partie moi aussi »

Dans la chambre, les quatre filles étaient réunies autour du petit écran. Wei était sagement assise sur le lit. Ses yeux concentrés se refusaient à quitter l'écran du Laptop pendant que ses petits doigts frénétiques s'agitaient sur la manette avec dextérité. Elle lui faisait la peau, à ce péteux de Chinois ! Pour la troisième fois d'affilée !

Tanja ne tenait plus assise. Elle était debout indignée, agitant tout son corps comme si sa vie en dépendait, ponctuant chacune de ses pitoyables défaites par de grands gestes aberrés et de grands coups de pieds dans le sol. Elle n'en revenait pas de se faire mettre KO par Wei. Elle jouait à ce jeu depuis qu'elle avait sept ans, merde !

Autour d'elles, Bianca se tenait le ventre. Elle avait mal tellement elle riait. Le contraste entre les deux joueuses était à mourir de rire. L'Américaine était en admiration. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

« Putain, Wei ! C'est pas possible ! Comment tu fais ? »

Nouveau KO de l'Allemande.

Nouveaux cris d'exaspération.

Nouveaux rires.

Grand coup de pied dans le lit, duquel la Chinoise glissa pour atterrir les fesses par terre.

Bianca pleurait maintenant. De rire bien sûre. Elle avait trop mal au ventre.

Lynn la rejoingnit dans son fou rire, se roulant presque par terre.

Et là, Wufei entra et avant même que la porte ait fini de s'ouvrir, il avait déjà gueulé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bronx ? »

Ensuite, il vit et il pensa :

« Incroyable… »

Il ne bougea pas et il ne dit plus rien. Il pensait encore :

« In-croy-able ! »

Les filles ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Elles l'avaient vu, mais elles n'y arrivaient pas.

Sauf une.

Elle, s'arrêta automatiquement à sa vue. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié.

Crétin.

Macho.

Homme sans cervelle.

Sans cœur.

Wufei était stupéfait. Mais les flemmes de ses yeux s'éteignirent en même temps que sa stupide fureur lorsqu'il croisa le regard froid et méprisant de sa compatriote.

Elle lui en voulait toujours.

Baissant le ton et profitant d'une accalmie dans leur fou rire, il reprit posément « Calmez-vous. Il faut commencer à se préparer… ».

A suivre


	15. Chaude nuit chez le gouverneur

Je précise que les pensées sont en italique et les communications via micro-oreillettes en italique entre guillemets. Bonne lecture.

**15. Chaude nuit chez le gouverneur**

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Une belle nuit, calme et étoilée. Trowa était stationné dans l'ombre aux abords de la propriété Voldrey. Il entendait plus loin la rumeur mondaine de la fête. Ces camarades allaient bientôt faire leur entrée. À vrai dire, Wei et Tanja y étaient déjà. Elles avaient pris leur service parmi le personnel quelques heures plus tôt. À l'heure actuelle, elles devaient se fondre au milieu des invités, le plateau au bras.

Le Français était chargé de leur repli à la place de Duo. Il devait récupérer les deux filles à la sortie de service une fois que tout serait fini. Les autres quitteraient les lieux comme ils seraient arrivés, c'est-à-dire par la grande porte. Trowa, le moment venu, entrerait en se faisant passé pour le livreur de champagne, qui n'avait pas pu réaliser sa livraison à temps en raison d'un pépin de véhicule. Après cela, tous les mensonges et moyens de persuasions seraient bons pour franchir la grille. On pouvait lui faire confiance.

En attendant, il suivrait avec attention le déroulement de l'opération. Rien n'excluait une urgence, il devait être prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Tous les agents étaient reliés entre eux par micros et oreillettes. Il fallait qu'ils soient parfaitement synchronisés pour que leur action passe inaperçue.

Il vit la limousine Winner franchir la grille du domaine. La luxueuse voiture s'arrêta en bas des marches extérieures de la demeure et son chauffeur en descendit. Heero, en uniforme bleu nuit et casquette sur la tête, contourna le véhicule et ouvrit la portière arrière. Un élégant jeune homme en smoking en sortit et tendit la main à l'intérieur. Lynn saisit la main de Quatre et sortit à son tour, dans une ravissante robe noire, dénudée juste ce qu'il fallait. Ils montèrent les marchent et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, suivis par Wufei en costume noir et chemise blanche, lunettes fumées sur le nez. Le garde du corps de monsieur Winner les suivait un peu en retrait.

Après avoir traversé le grand hall d'entrée, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la salle de réception où Quatre déclina son identité et fut accueilli avec les honneurs qu'on lui devait.

« Votre garde du corps doit rester à l'extérieur de la salle » objecta poliment le majordome « Comprenez que nous avons de nombreux invités de marque, ayant chacun sa sécurité personnelle. Nous ne pouvons accueillir toutes ces personnes… »

« Très bien » concéda le blond sans problème. Il s'y était attendu, mais il fallait quand même tenter le coup.

« Si cela vous rassure, il peut patienter ici, à l'entrée de la salle. Mais soyez certains que vous ne risquez rien. Le domaine prend la responsabilité de votre sécurité, ainsi que celle de tous les invités ce soir »

Trowa souriait dans sa camionnette en écoutant l'échange. Si ce gentil monsieur savait à qui il avait réellement à faire…Cependant, il était vrai que Voldrey recevait tout de même le Premier ministre et qu'en l'occurrence, la sécurité avait du être considérablement accrue.

Lynn et Quatre pénétrèrent donc dans la salle et Wufei se positionna à côté du montant gauche de l'immense porte grande ouverte. Ça serait sa position pour la soirée. Il observa, les bras croisés, la vaste salle devant lui. Le plafond était environ à vingt-cinq mètres du sol. Il était couvert de boiseries et de dorures, dans style des théâtres italiens de la renaissance. Trois gros lustres en cristal étaient suspendus, et leur éclat se reflétait dans les gigantesques fenêtres qui scintillaient de chaque côté des murs. Le sol était couvert d'un parquet ancien, mais qui luisait comme aux premiers jours. Un grand escalier d'au moins cinq mètres de large s'élevait majestueusement contre le mur du fond. Wufei remarqua à l'étage une balustrade qui faisait le tour de la grande salle, comme un grand balcon, et qui bordait ce qui semblait être un chemin de promenade en hauteur autour de la salle. Certains invités s'y pressaient, d'autres discutaient dans le grand escalier.

Le gouverneur avait les moyens. L707 n'était pas une colonie pauvre, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire.

Les invités continuaient à arriver, mais le Chinois n'y prêtait pas attention. Il avait repéré chacun de ses coéquipiers dans la salle. Il entendait dans son oreillette 04 discuter avec un grand industriel de L707. Une conversation économique et financière. 07 souriait sagement à son côté. Pourvu que cela dure…

Il repéra aussi 06 et 09 en uniforme noir de service. L'une portait un plateau de petits-fours, qu'elle avait de peu manqué de jeter par la figure d'un impudent diplomate d'une colonie voisine. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son charme faisait des ravages. L'autre, son ineffaçable sourire sur le visage, proposait à tout va des coupes de champagne aux invités, se gardant bien d'y toucher, même si un petit verre ne faisait jamais de mal…

Wufei se remémora alors en souriant une petite scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt à la planque.

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

« Pas d'alcool pendant la soirée ! Je ne veux pas d'un remake du banquet de Sank. C'est clair ? »

La remarque, qui s'apparentait plutôt à un ordre ferme, ne venait pas de là où on l'aurait attendue…

C'est vrai que la soirée au Palais avait été mémorable. Une sacrée soirée…

À ce souvenir, pourtant peu glorieux, Tanja ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rire. Si j'en vois une avec un verre d'alcool, je vous jure qu'elle verra la foudre en rentrant ! »

Il s'averrait que Quatre était adorable en règle générale, mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus intransigeant et moins enclin à la tempérance et à la gentillesse lorsqu'il s'agissait de travail et que des vies pouvaient être en jeu. Elles reçurent le message cinq sur cinq, surtout lorsque les deux turquoises du blond se mirent à briller dangereusement par anticipation si l'une d'elles avait le malheur d'approcher une bouteille ou un verre.

En y repensant, Wufei se dit que Winner avait été très efficace et qu'il devrait lui laisser la main plus souvent, au lieu d'user son énergie à s'énerver pour rien. Il sortit vivement de ses pensé, car un attroupement se formait maintenant sur un côté de la salle. Il entendit Tanja indiquer :

_« Individus localisés à neuf heures » _

Le gouverneur faisait son entrée avec le Premier ministre, recevant les salutations et les remerciements des uns et des autres. Les mondanités allaient durer un petit moment, il ne fallait pas les perdre de vue.

Le majordome qui les avait accueillis, ainsi que les autres convives, quitta son poste pour orchestrer le ballet des serveurs et des cuisiniers, sa veste en queue de pie valsant discrètement de droite à gauche.

C'est à ce moment que Wufei pris conscience du regard posé sur lui depuis quelques minutes. À trois mètre de lui, appuyé négligemment contre le montant opposé de la grande porte, il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds très courts et dont les yeux verts malicieux ne cessaient de le dévisager avec intérêt.

Wufei se mit sur ses gardes. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qui le connaissait ou pire qui l'avait reconnu ?

Non, c'était impossible.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le Chinois observa l'inconnu à la recherche d'un détail qui pourrait lui fournir une indication. L'homme était plus grand que lui et plus carré. Sa veste ouverte laissait voir une arme de calibre moyen sur le flanc gauche. C'était un homme de sécurité. Sûrement un garde du corps lui aussi. Ce rapide examen terminé et les conclusions tirées, Wufei fut rassuré. Il remonta son regard sur le visage inconnu et ils s'accrochèrent des yeux. L'homme lui sourit, plein de malice, en déboutonnant doucement les premiers boutons de sa chemise avec langueur.

S'il ne s'était pas s'agit d'un homme, Wufei aurait juré qu'il lui faisait des avances…

« Tu bosses pour qui ? » lui demanda l'inconnu en ouvrant plus largement sa chemise.

C'était de la provocation délibérée. En plus, le Chinois détestait les familiarités. Il ne lui répondit pas et l'ignora en tournant à nouveau son regard vers la salle. Il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer par cet énergumène.

« Je suis le chef de la sécurité de Lady Ann Elizabeth »

Après un petit silence. L'homme continua sans se décourager.

« Je m'appèle Joe. Et toi ? »

Wufei lâcha un imperceptible soupir d'agacement et lui jeta un regard noir pour lui signaler de se taire.

« Hé ! T'es très sérieux toi, quand il s'agit de boulot. Mais, y'a pas de souci à se faire. Cette baraque est imprenable ce soir. Alors… Tu peux te détendre… »

Les dernières paroles avaient quelque chose de très lascif au sens de Wufei. Pour quoi cet homme le prenait-il ! Il lui aurait collé une droite si la voix amusée du Français n'avait pas résonné à ses oreilles.

_« Un problème 05 ? »_

« Non » grogna-t-il faiblement entre ses dents, se détournant à nouveau.

Le gouverneur et son invité de marque se détachaient des autres convives, cherchant visiblement à s'isoler. Tanja suivit des yeux les deux hommes. Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand escalier qu'ils gravirent, l'air de rien, poursuivant ce qui semblait être une conversation banale aux yeux de tous. Arrivés en haut, ils prirent le couloir de promenade sur la gauche. Tanja se mit en mouvement, pressa le pas, elle devait voir où ils se rendaient. Sans se soucier des remarques des autres invitées sur son passage, elle arriva enfin en haut de l'escalier et les vit entrer dans une pièce au bout du couloir.

« C'est bon ! Individus localisés. Feu vert, 09 ! »

--------------

Rapidement après l'apparition des suspects, la Chinoise s'était éclipsée de la salle de réception pour rejoindre le sous-sol de la demeure. Elle se trouvait à présent devant le générateur électrique. Il était prévu qu'elle provoque une coupure du courant en disjonctant manuellement le générateur.

Manuellement.

Seulement voilà, depuis un quart d'heure qu'elle y était et qu'elle cherchait, elle ne trouvait pas le disjoncteur. Le tableau électrique de cette maison était bien plus compliqué que ceux qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent.

_« Grouille, putain ! » _

Tanja commençait à s'impatienter.

Il fallait couper le jus maintenant. Tout de suite. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Le noir se fit soudain dans tout le manoir. Un murmure traversa l'assemblée, qui se transforma en rumeur, puis en presque panique, jusqu'à ce que le gouverneur réapparaisse pour calmer ses invités et donner les instructions nécessaires à ses domestiques.

L'opération se passait comme prévu pour l'instant.

Saisissant ce moment d'inattention et profitant de l'ombre qui enveloppait les murs, Tanja se dédoubla pour aller se matérialiser discrètement dans la fameuse pièce où Voldrey et Ziben avaient pénétré auparavant.

C'était un bureau à première vue et il était présentement vide. Voldrey avait rejoint la salle principale et le ministre se tenait nerveusement à l'entrée, jetant des regards de tous côtés.

Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle devait se cacher.

-------------

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » grinça une voix dans son dos.

« Je voulais rétablir le courant, mais…Je n'y vois rien… »

« Évidemment, petite gourde ! Pousse-toi de là, j'ai une lampe torche »

_Si tu savais ce qu'elle te dit la gourde, homme sans cervelle ! _

L'intendant dirigea sa lampe sur le générateur et grimaça.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? La moitié des fils sont complètement fondus »

« Ça doit être une surchauffe… Ou l'entretien laisse à désirer »

« Tu n'y connais rien, pauvre fille »

Il lui adressa un regard méprisant dans la pénombre.

Elle en avait sa claque de se faire insulter par cet abruti… Ou par l'autre imbécile d'ailleurs (NdlA : Wufei).

Elle sourit quand, elle le vit parcouru par un irrésistible frisson et un tremblement de la mâchoire.

Il allait claquer des dents.

« On se gèle dans ce sous-sol ! »

« Ha bon ? Je sens rien de particulier. Vous êtes frileux… »

Il allait répliquer, mais il fut saisi par de nouveaux tremblements.

« Je vais brancher le générateur de secours. Retourne travailler les invités vont attendre ! »

------------

La lumière revint enfin. Il ne s'était pas écoulé cinq minutes. La réception reprit après que le gouverneur ait présenté ses excuses et invité ses amis à reprendre les festivités dans la bonne humeur. Puis il rejoignit Ziben dans le bureau pour reprendre leur conversation à peine commencée.

Il referma la porte.

« Simple coupure électrique. Mais je n'aime pas ça »

Ziben semblait approuvé dans le silence. Le ministre s'installa sur le fauteuil en cuir du gouverneur, derrière le grand bureau, puis fixa son regard sur son interlocuteur contrarié. Pour asseoir un peu plus son autorité, il ouvrit une boîte en bois sur le bureau et en tira un cigare, comme il l'aurait fait dans son propre bureau. Enfin, il demanda lentement :

« A-t-on découvert où ils se cachent ? »

« Non…Pas encore. Nous n'avons à vrai dire pas la moindre piste »

« Je m'en doutais. On ne coincera pas facilement l'élite des Preventers. Satanée Une ! »

Il semblait songeur, passant nerveusement ses longs doigts le long du cigare.

« Ils n'ont rien tenté depuis ? »

« Non. Cela nous a laissé le temps de renforcer la sécurité du laboratoire »

« Et où en sommes nous ? Bocquel a réussi ? Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu la dernière fois que je l'ai eu par visiophone. Il me semblait… Presque retissant »

Insistant bien sur les derniers mots, il fixa le gouverneur et mis le cigare en bouche, en se calant dans le fauteuil.

Voldrey prit place sur un siège de l'autre côté du bureau. Il frotta ses mains moites l'une contre l'autre et croisa les jambes pour tenter de se détendre. Puis soutenant le regard du ministre, il lui répondit aussi froidement que possible.

« Nous allons bientôt pouvoir résoudre les problèmes de motivation du Professeur. Ses expériences sont arrivés à termes, mais nous n'avons pas encore effectué le test final. Tout est prêt. Nous disposons du Quartz Fluo nécessaire à la base. Il ne nous manque plus que la cible… »

Ce disant, il lui faisait comprendre, qu'il n'attendait plus que sa décision à ce sujet et bien sûr l'ordre d'exécution.

Ziben eut un imperceptible sourire dans les yeux lorsqu'il alluma son cigare.

À quelques mètres, dans un coin du bureau, entre deux gros casiers, Tanja number two ne manquait pas une miette de l'échange qui lui glaçait de plus en plus le sang.

« J'aimerais être sûr de la probité de ces expériences, avant que vous ne régliez définitivement ces « problèmes ». Et, bien entendu, je veux le dossier complet des recherches, juste au cas où il arriverait malheur au professeur…Il ne faudrait pas perdre le fruit d'études aussi importantes pour l'humanité »

Ziben souffla une bouffée de fumée vers le plafond, suivant les volutes des yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Quant à la cible-test… Nous allons donner un petit coup de sang à cette bonne vieille……… »

Number Two perdait le contact.

Pas maintenant !

Elle était en train de partir. De re-partir.

Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas avant de savoir…

Elle se dématérialisait à nouveau. Elle allait retrouver Tanja.

Wufei, de là où il était posté, englobait du regard l'immense salle. Depuis quelques minutes, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de Tanja. Elle était plantée, immobile comme une statue, en haut du gigantesque escalier. Les yeux clos.

Ça commençait à prendre des allures suspectes.

Elle aurait tout de même pu se « poser » ailleurs, sachant très bien ce qui se passait quand elle utilisait son don.

Certains invités la dévisageaient en passant auprès d'elle, un air d'indignation sur le visage. Le Chinois sentait qu'il fallait prévenir quelqu'un. Mais impossible de chuchoter le moindre mot dans son micro, sans attirer l'attention. L'autre animal, juste à côté, n'attendait que ça, guettant ses moindres mouvements.

Il était dévoré vivant ! Surveillé au corps par un individu qui n'était même pas Oz !

Passé cet humiliant constat, ainsi que tout ce qui se cachait derrière et que Wufei ne voulait surtout pas imaginer, il fallait tout de même faire quelque chose pour Tanja, ou elle allait se faire griller.

Il balada son regard dans la foule.

Mais putain, où était passé Winner ?

Quand on parlait du loup… Il ne le voyait pas, mais il l'entendait dans l'oreillette. Lui et surtout Lynn. Il fronça les sourcils. Ça avait l'air de chauffer. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment.

------------

Un serveur s'approcha des deux agents blonds et leur présenta son plateau où reposaient des coupes de champagne. Lynn en saisit une immédiatement, ravie.

Elle comprit bien vite son erreur, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Quatre. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant, en prit une deuxième et la lui tendit avec le sourire.

« Détends-toi, mon ange ! »

Elle reprit brusquement un visage sérieux

« On aura l'air de quoi si on garde les mains vides. Je suis pas inconsciente ! Je vais pas y toucher, si c'est ce qui te fait peur. Et arrête de te prendre pour mon chaperon ! Il serait temps que toi aussi tu nous fasses confiance, c'est beau de dire des autres… »

L'empathe était quelque peu déstabilisé par son agressivité.

« Je n'ai rien dit, je te signale »

« Non, mais je te signale à mon tour, que je sais à quoi tu penses »

Toujours plus déstabilisé, il remarqua alors que son bras était toujours accroché au sien.

« Je vois… » admit-il tout en se détachant l'air de rien.

« Tiens donc ! Que ce passe-t-il monsieur Winner ? On a des choses à cacher soudainement ? »

Lynn s'acharnait sur lui pour la première fois. Elle était déçue et blessée que Quatre lui accorda si peu d'estime, alors que lui avait toute sa confiance et qu'elle s'était même confiée à lui. Elle sentait bien que sa réaction était pourtant excessive et mal placée, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Quatre la toisa, mécontent.

« On va pas s'engueuler ici, si tu veux bien. On règlera ça une fois rentrés »

Une voix sonna le rappel à l'autre bout de leurs oreilles.

_« C'est fini, oui ! »_

La voix de Heero.

Wufei n'était pas le seul à profiter de leur petite effusion.

En fait, toute l'équipe avait dû en profiter.

Quatre revint à la situation du moment et jeta un regard d'excuse à Wufei à l'entrée, seul de ses compagnons à pouvoir le recevoir pour l'instant. Mais ce dernier s'en fichait pas mal. Il était à tout autre chose. Les yeux écarquillés, il lui désignait discrètement l'escalier. L'empathe leva la tête pour voir.

« Mince ! Tanja ! »

Quatre gravit les escaliers deux à deux, dans un semblant de discrétion. Il sentait le liquide qui, dans la précipitation, débordait de sa coupe et lui coulait le long de la main.

Mais trop tard.

Un homme, qu'il reconnut comme celui qui les avait accueillis, secouait sans ménagement l'épaule de l'Allemande.

« Et toi ! Tu te crois où ? C'est pas le moment de dormir ! T'es payée pour faire le service, bouge-toi ! »

Quatre s'arrêta dans sa montée, alors qu'il était presque arrivé. L'Allemande rouvrait les yeux. Un peu déphasée.

« Je rêve ! » s'écria le majordome « Vous ne retravaillerez plus ici ! Croyez-moi ! »

Tanja, au fond d'elle, se disait qu'elle en avait rien à foutre et qu'elle allait dans la minute cogner ce bâtard en queue de pie pour l'avoir fait « sortir » du bureau du gouverneur au moment où elle allait apprendre une information capitale. Mais…

_« Profil bas, Tanja. Profil BAS ! »_

Quatre avait murmuré. Mais c'était un murmure ferme. Bien, bien ferme.

Elle repéra le blond qui lui tournait le dos à juste deux mètres plus bas dans l'escalier, nonchalamment accoudé à la rambarde.

« C'est bon ! J'y vais… »

La jeune femme grogna et descendit les marches avec un rien de désinvolture. Elle détestait vraiment les ordres, surtout lorsqu'ils provenaient des imbéciles…Elle s'arrêta au niveau de son coéquipier qui déposa avec naturel sa coupe de champagne sur le plateau qu'elle tenait.

« Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai appris suffira » fit-elle.

Le message s'adressait à toute l'équipe.

Justement le Ministre et le gouverneur redescendaient eux aussi. Leur entretien était donc terminé.

_« On passe au plan B »_ fit Heero _« 07 en position ! »_

« Attends… » Quatre hésitait « Ce n'est peut-être pas indispensable »

_« Tu es où ce soir, 04 ? On est en pleine opération. Laisse tes sentiments au placard » _

La voix agacée de Heero brûlait à la limite de la colère.

Mais Heero ne savait pas tout ce que lui savait sur Lynn...

L'Arabe s'était montré hostile à ce plan de secours dès le départ. La blonde ne s'en était pourtant pas formalisée. Ce plan lui convenait à la perfection, selon ses propres dires. C'était son mode d'intervention _usuel_. Il n'avait alors pas reconnu la jeune femme qui la semaine précédente s'était effondrée en pleure dans la cuisine en lui confiant son effroyable passé.

Avec une histoire personnelle pareille, elle ne devrait pas…

_« Ici 07. Lancement du plan B » _

Elle fixa le blond plus haut dans l'escalier.

« Je pense toujours que ce n'est pas une bonne idée » objecta timidement ce dernier en la regardant.

Le regard de Lynn se fit plus pressant sur lui. Plus méchant aussi.

_« Action 04 ! C'est le moment des présentations »_

Elle le défiait littéralement des yeux, un sourire sur le coin du visage.

Un sourire désabusé.

Un sourire que seul l'empathe remarqua.

Il descendit les marches une à une pour la rejoindre en bas.

Ce faisant, les idées se remirent en place dans sa tête. Heero avait raison. Il était en mission, il devait garder la tête froide. Elle avait raison, elle aussi. Il devait lui faire confiance. Il savait qu'elle avait déjà agi de la sorte avant d'intégrer la division New-type. Il savait qu'elle était devenue une Preventer compétente et efficace. Elle l'avait prouvée.

Il n'était pas inquiet.

Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le fait que Lynn use de ses charmes le dérangeait à ce point ?

En bas des escaliers, Lynn se saisit du bras de son cavalier et ils se dirigèrent vers les deux hommes. Lynn sentait que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle réalisa alors qu'aucune des pensées du blond ne lui parvenait plus.

Quatre accosta avec un enthousiasme très limité le gouverneur et le ministre.

« Monsieur le gouverneur, je ne vous ai pas encore salué ce soir, je crois… Oh ! Monsieur le Ministre, nous ne nous sommes pas revu depuis le dernier banquet de Sank… » (NdlA : que de souvenirs, ce banquet lol)

« Monsieur Winner, je suis heureux que vous soyez des nôtres. Mais que vois-je ? Vous êtes en charmante compagnie »

« Je vous présente Lynn, l'une de mes sœurs »

---------------

_« Ici 09, est-ce que la voie est libre ? »_

Wufei était toujours en observation, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre pour l'instant. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas à bouger. Voldrey et Ziben étant maintenant entre de bonnes mains, Wei et Tanja devaient s'occuper du bureau du gouverneur.

« Ici 06. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans moi. L'autre queue de pie me lâche plus des yeux. Quelle poisse ! Il a rien d'autre à foutre, ce con ! »

Wufei constata en effet que l'Allemande faisait l'objet d'une étroite surveillance de la part de son supérieur d'un soir. Il se dit aussi que la place où on l'avait contraint de rester ce soir s'avérait être sûrement la meilleure qui puisse être. Un vrai siège d'observation.

« C'est bon, vas-y » lâcha-t-il à l'adresse de Wei.

« Je peux y aller ? »

La voix était surprise et pétillante. L'autre à côté se remettait à l'aguicher en ôtant sa veste et déboutonnant encore un bouton de sa chemise. Il lui faisait quoi ? Un strip-tease ?

Wufei lui lança un regard agacé. Il l'avait presque oublié. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure place qui puisse être finalement.

Il retourna son regard dans la salle pour voir la Chinoise se diriger vers l'escalier, s'arrêtant poliment en chemin devant des invités.

Après avoir reçu le feu vert de son _cher_ compatriote, Wei dirigea donc ses pas vers le grand escalier. Elle entendait simultanément beaucoup de choses dans son oreillette depuis le début de la soirée. Elle aperçu Lynn danser avec Ziben. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle aimait jouer avec le feu. Elle se voyait mal en faire autant. Puis, elle s'arrêta à proximité du gouverneur et laissant traîner une oreille, elle entendit son coéquipier Arabe demander :

« J'ai entendu dire que votre colonie cherchait à créer un médicament minéral… »

Voldrey se mit à rire légèrement. C'était un rire plutôt nerveux à bien en juger.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

« Les rumeurs vont bon train, vous savez… » fit le blond, légèrement inquisiteur.

« Ça a l'air de vous intéresser ? » demanda soudain Voldrey avec suspicion.

Aïe ! est-ce que Quatre avait bien eu raison d'aborder le sujet de front ?

Elle fut rassurer quand elle vit tous les soupçons du gouverneur s'évaporer devant le visage angélique que lui présentait le blond. Quatre sortait le grand jeu.

« Oui, je suis très intéressé » répondit-il sérieusement avec un immense sourire « Faites-moi savoir si vos recherches aboutissent, je serai votre premier client »

Voldrey se dit alors qu'il était trop à cran et que cette histoire de bombe au quartz était en train de le rendre à moitié fou. Il s'imaginait que tout le monde savait ! Comme si sa culpabilité pouvait se voir sur son visage… Qu'avait-il à craindre du jeune Winner ? Il était réputé dur en affaires, mais apparemment pour le reste, il était d'une naïveté évidente. Il lui sourit mielleusement en retour.

« Mais bien sûr, monsieur Winner ! Ce sera avec plaisir »

Et au tour de Quatre de remercier son empathie et de penser que c'était vraiment trop facile, que Voldrey n'en menait pas large dans cette affaire et qu'il n'était sûrement qu'un pantin dans les mains de Ziben.

La Chinoise reprit son chemin et croisa au passage sa coéquipière allemande avec laquelle elle échangea quelques mots.

« Désolée je peux rien pour toi » s'excusa Tanja, passablement énervée.

Puis elle monta les escaliers et parvint à la porte du bureau.

Une porte fermée.

À clé.

Pour elle, rien ne se passait exactement comme prévu. D'abord, pas de disjoncteur sur ce fichu générateur et maintenant…

Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle. Personne. Puis elle se débarrassa de son plateau dans un coin. Tirant une épingle de ses cheveux relevés pour l'occasion, elle se dit qu'elle allait faire comme dans les films : crocheter la serrure.

Seulement voilà, ce genre de choses ne fonctionnent que dans les films…

Voyant qu'elle n'irait pas loin avec sa pauvre épingle déjà toute tordue, elle se résigna à employer les grands moyens. Se concentrant sur la serrure, le bouton de la porte se couvrit au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes de petits cristaux en étoile. La serrure était gelée.

« Est-ce que le champ est toujours libre de mon côté ? » s'assura-t-elle.

Isolant les autres voix de l'oreillette, elle identifia la voix de Wufei qui lui disait un simple « Oui » et seulement « Oui », car il ne pouvait vraiment pas plus…

Puis, elle prit son élan et donna un violent coup dans la porte, dont la serrure céda sans autres façons.

_« C'était quoi ça ? » _questionna Heero, interloqué.

Heero avait de plus en plus de mal à attendre. Il n'avait aucun contact visuel, mais il en entendait des vertes et des pas mûres depuis le début de la soirée. Qui pouvait imaginer que Heero Yui, le perfect soldier, pouvait être à ce point à cran pendant une mission ? Même si les choses se passaient dans l'ensemble comme prévu, il se disait que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il gérait leur repli. Il préférait être au cœur de l'action.

« J'ai dû entrer par la force » expliqua Wei.

La Chinoise était étonnée. Elle-même ne pensait pas que la serrure se briserait aussi facilement.

_« Onna… »_

Wei interpréta ce gentil mot d'amour comme le signal d'alarme. Quelqu'un devait être sur le point d'approcher. Elle pénétra donc dans le bureau et referma la porte comme elle le pu.

Ouf ! Au travail maintenant ! Il fallait placer les micros et copier le disque dur de l'ordinateur, avant de le détruire.

-------------

Comme nous le disions précédemment, pendant que Quatre jouait les imbéciles innocents avec Voldrey et que Wei pénétrait sportivement dans le bureau du gouverneur, Lynn dansait aux bras du Premier ministre. Les choses avaient été encore plus simples qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, puisque apparemment Ziben s'était immédiatement intéressé à elle sans qu'elle n'ait encore rien tenté. Lors des présentations, elle lui avait tendu la main, la tentation était trop forte de savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il l'avait saisi, mais au lieu de la lui serrer, il s'était incliné pour lui faire un baisemain. Lynn avait donc eu largement, très largement, le temps de connaître les pensées du ministre, et elle avait appris instantanément que :

1-Il aimait les blondes et qu'elle avait l'air d'une vraie blonde en plus.

2-Que la nature l'avait dotée généreusement et qu'à vue d'œil, elle devait faire dans les 90B, peut-être même plus.

3-Elle était une Winner, et Winner beaucoup d'argent.

4-Elle était une Winner, et Winner une bonne éducation et des manières, donc pas de fanfreluches.

5-Qu'elle avait tout de l'ingénue à son premier bal et qu'elle serait facile à avoir. Peut-être même dans la soirée…

6-Que le problème était son frère et qu'il redoutait un peu les représailles éventuelles de l'unique branche mâle de la famille Winner.

Lynn, en récupérant sa main, sourit et pensa que :

1-Oui, elle était une vraie blonde, connard.

2-Non, elle ne faisait pas 90B.

3-Plutôt crever que de coucher avec ce type.

4-Non, elle n'était pas une Winner. Mais oui, les craintes de représailles étaient justifiées.

5-C'était vraiment un connard, doublé d'un frustré sexuel

6-Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air de « ça » ce soir ?

Conclusion : Ca allait être facile et la stratégie consisterait à rentrer dans le jeu du ministre.

Lynn, donc, dansait avec Ziben, prolongeant le contact physique et par la même le contact cérébral. Elle souriait, alors que sa seule envie était de le tuer. Pour la première fois, elle aurait aimé rompre le contact pour ne plus avoir à supporter ses pensées de plus en plus obscènes. Pourtant, c'était une dure à cuire dans ces affaires-là.

« Monsieur le Ministre, qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur L707 ? »

« J'aime beaucoup cette colonie, j'y ai beaucoup d'amis, dont ce cher gouverneur… »

_Quel aplomb dans le mensonge ! Trop tard Ziben ! Tu y as pensé ! Tu viens pour le projet sur le quartz fluo et les G-boys te foutent les jetons._

« Et vous-même ? Que faites-vous sur L707 ? »

_Le revoilà avec ses pensées obscènes._

« Moi aussi. J'aime beaucoup cette colonie et j'y ai pas mal d'amies, mais… »

« Que diriez-vous de discuter plus au calme à l'étage ? »

_Rapide en besogne en plus ! Je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une fille facile ce soir… Quoi que pour l'instant, je la joue plutôt « subjuguée ». Subjuguez-moi, Monsieur le Ministre !_

Écartant ses pensées ironiques, elle acquiesça et ils prirent le chemin de l'étage, sous les regards du reste de l'équipe en position. Il l'a fit entrer dans un petit salon à droite de l'escalier. Elle s'installa sur le divan et l'observa venir à elle. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est que le costume trois pièces n'était pas fait pour lui. Il avait l'air saucissonné, pas du tout à son aise. Pourtant, il était grand et plutôt costaud. Ses traits lui conféraient un âge plus élevé que ses trente-cinq ans. Sûrement était-ce dû au stress occasionné par un trop grand nombre de magouilles. Ou bien ses crimes l'empêchaient-il de dormir en paix.…Sa bouche était fine et toujours pincée, ses yeux noirs peut-être trop rapprochés. Ses cheveux châtains, de quelques centimètres, donnaient un peu de douceur à ce visage, qui au final n'était ni laid, ni beau. Il vint donc la rejoindre sur le sofa et passa avec empressement une main derrière le dos de la jeune femme.

« Vous avez l'air préoccupée…C'est à cause de votre frère ?…Je ne vais pas vous manger, qu'il se rassure »

L'avantage avec Ziben, c'est que Lynn n'avait pas besoin de se montrer imaginative pour obtenir le contact physique dont elle avait besoin pour savoir (NdlA : petite pensée encore pour Wufei). Elle chassa de son esprit les pensées de plus en plus déviantes de l'homme en face d'elle. Dire que le Conseil de la Paix dépendait en partie d'un tel chien…

« Non…C'est juste que…En ce moment, les voyages dans l'espace sont dangereux avec ce Oz »

Lynn revenait à ses moutons.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je vous assure » fit-il en se rapprochant et en posant sa seconde main sur une de ses cuisses.

« C'est… qu'on ne sait même pas qu'elle sera la prochaine colonie visée…Peut-être ici… »

Lynn ne perdait pas le nord.

« Non, je suis persuadé que ce ne sera pas L707 » fit-il en remontant sa main sur ses hanches.

Ça y est.

Elle savait.

Il venait sans le savoir de lui confier qu'elle serait la prochaine cible. Mon Dieu ! Il fallait empêcher ça.

Elle reprit ses esprits encore sous le choc et leva vers lui la tête. Il ne vit rien de l'horreur sur le visage de l'Américaine, car il en profita pour l'embrasser et fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Lynn avait envie de vomir.

---------------

Quatre aimait de moins en moins ça. Il sentait, de là où il était, certaines des émotions de Lynn. Il s'éclipsa sous prétexte d'une envie urgente et s'isola aux toilettes pour pouvoir parler plus librement.

« Ici 04. On en est où ? » demanda-t-il à l'adresse de tous.

_« Ici 09. Les micros sont en place. Copie du disque dur à 73 . »_

« Ici 06. Queue de pie me colle toujours aux basques, mais je suis en renfort à l'étage, au cas où »

« 07 ? » tenta Quatre. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur répondre. « On part dans quinze minutes. Tout devrait être terminé. Tenez-vous prêts au repli »

Lynn était en train de perdre pied dans un marasme qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son adolescence. Ce fut la voix de Quatre qui la ramena à elle. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle devait se tirer de là. Départ prévu dans moins de quinze minutes. Elle repoussa fermement le corps du ministre au-dessus d'elle.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Mon frère va se demander où je suis passée »

Ziben leva un visage frustré, pas déterminé à la laisser partir.

« Allons, on commence juste à s'amuser… » fit-il en perdant son regard dans le décolleté de plus en plus malmené de la jeune femme. Son sourire se figea.

Lynn vit rouge immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il avait vu le micro.

Elle essaya de se défaire de son étreinte, mais il la plaqua violemment sur le dos.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il sèchement en arrachant le micro et en lui collant une droite qui lui coupa le souffle.

Toute trace d'excitation avait totalement disparu de Ziben, qui redevenait le soldat violent qu'il était.

« Parle ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha à la figure, ce qui lui valu une seconde baffe. À cet instant, la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit sur Tanja. Lynn profita de la seconde d'inattention du ministre pour s'échapper de ses griffes, mais il l'a retint par le bas de sa robe qui se déchira et elle fut de nouveau au sol. Se ruant sur elle, Ziben ne vit pas arriver le plateau circulaire, qui plana comme un frisbee jusqu'à sa tête.

« Yes ! On se tire Lynn ! »

Ziben ne fut pas sonné longtemps et se mit à les pourchasser en donnant l'alerte.

« SECURITE ! SECURITE ! »

Ce fut le signal d'alarme pour tout le monde.

Pour Ziben et Voldrey, qui n'avaient plus qu'en tête maintenant de protéger leur projet.

Pour les invités, qui virent la salle envahie par un nombre incroyable d'hommes de sécurité.

Panique générale.

Et bien entendu pour l'Unité Spéciale et la NTD, c'était le moment d'un repli un peu anticipé.

Tous les invités se ruèrent vers la sortie, qui devint vite impraticable. Quatre essayait de remonter la foule à contre-courant pour rejoindre l'étage. Il avait ôté sa veste qui étriquait ses mouvements et sa chemise en avait pris un sacré coup en quelques minutes à peine. C'est donc à moitié débraillé qu'il arriva en haut. À droite, Tanja faisait mordre la poussière à Queue de pie, tandis qu'à gauche, Lynn…

« Mon Dieu, Lynn ! »

Lynn était suspendue au-dessus du sol contre le mur par Ziben, qui la tenait à la gorge.

Quatre de tout son élan donna un grand coup d'épaule au ministre qui lâcha prise. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent des yeux, pendant que le blond relevait l'Américaine du sol sans cesser sa menace visuelle. Ziben sourit, puis hurla :

« Descendez-moi les Winner ! »

Pendant ce temps, Wufei avait quitté son poste. Finalement il ne ferait pas que le pied de grue ce soir. Il avait réussi avec autant de mal que son coéquipier à se hisser à l'étage. Il fallait faire sortir Wei et les données qu'elle avait récupérées. En effet, Voldrey s'était précipité à son bureau dès que l'alarme avait été donnée.

Pas bête.

Il y avait bien entendu découvert la Chinoise, qui n'avait pas fini le téléchargement des fichiers. Mais pas courageux pour deux sous, il avait préféré appeler ses hommes de mains pour lui régler son compte. Elle en avait profité pour se barricader à l'intérieur pendant que le téléchargement se finissait.

Heero analysa rapidement la situation. Les agents du gouverneur et la sécurité personnelle du Premier ministre commençaient à se déployer à l'extérieur pour couper leur retraite. Il fallait qu'il bouge lui aussi.

« Regardez ! C'est leur chauffeur la-bas! »

Un des hommes s'approcha de la vitre fumée, côté conducteur. Il y donna de grands coups.

« Sorts de là, toi ! »

Le pauvre ! Il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire.

Heero descendit la vitre électrique, pointa son arme et tira. L'homme s'étala à terre, une balle dans le front.

« Ici 01. Changement de programme. Je vous récupère dans les jardins. »

Il avait bien jugé la situation.

_« Heero dépêche-toi, je suis avec 06 et 07. Elle est mal en point »_

Il démarra en trombe et fit le tour du manoir par le chemin le plus direct. Traversant pelouses et rosiers à cent à l'heure, la limousine surgit soudain d'un énième buisson et s'arrêta dans les graviers, projetant au passage tout un tas de cailloux, branchages et autres feuillages récupérés pendant sa traversée.

04, 06 et 07 se ruèrent sur le véhicule. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qui était prévu, mais l'urgence demandait que l'on s'adapte. Cependant, avant de quitter les lieux, Tanja jugea nécessaire de laisser un petit souvenir à la maison Voldrey.

« Attention ! GRENADE ! »

Elle sortit dont ne sait où l'engin, le dégoupilla et le jeta au loin dans le jardin.

S'en suivit un énorme BOOM qui déracina un arbre… Et un blond très, très en colère !

---------------

Wei s'était donc barricadée, dans la mesure où on peut se barricader quand une porte n'a plus de serrure…Elle avait déplacé quelques lourds casiers pour bloquer la porte, mais elle ne disposait pas d'une force physique phénoménale pour cela et les casiers seraient bientôt renversés par les coups répétés. Elle ne préférait pas encore penser à comment elle allait sortir de là…

_« 05, 09, je dois vous prendre où ? »_

Merci Trowa ! Tiens Wufei ne repartait pas comme prévu avec la limousine ? Qu'est qu'il avait foutu ?

« Je suis dans le bureau du gouverneur, côté jardins » informa-t-elle.

_« Reçu. 05, ta position ? »_

_« J'y… »_

Le téléchargement eut juste le temps de se finir, elle prit le mini-disque, le fourra dans une de ses poches arrière et la porte vola en éclats.

Ce qui lui semblait une multitude d'hommes pénétra dans la pièce, dans un désordre total, s'écrasant partiellement sur les casiers qui encombraient le passage. Parmi eux, surgit Wufei qui la rejoint.

« J'y suis ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Tu penses pouvoir sortir toute seule ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » mentit-elle.

« Onna… » souffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

_« Ça suffit »_

Trowa avait raison. C'était suffisant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être divisé. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient que deux contre…Un, deux, trois, quatre, huit.

Cernés de toutes parts, comme des proies, ils se retrouvèrent perdus au milieu du bureau. Dans un instinct de protection, ils se mirent dos-à-dos au centre d'un cercle formé par des hommes de main plus costauds les uns que les autres. Le cercle se réduisait progressivement autour d'eux. Wufei engloba la pièce d'un regard afin de repérer les potentiels refuges et issues, puis il fit rapidement des yeux le tour de chaque sbire : positionnement, armement, agilité apparente. Il sentait Wei se tendre dans son dos.

« Je m'occupe des quatre-là » lui dit-il « On doit rester le plus groupé possible »

« Très bien »

« Ceux qui sont armés d'abord » rappela-t-il doucement.

« Je sais ! L'idée m'était venue » lui répondit-elle ironiquement, mais elle n'en menait pas large.

Brusquement le manoir fut secoué. Une explosion retentissait à l'extérieur et… Un chêne centenaire passa très près des fenêtres. Les Chinois, à peine surpris, puisque Tanja venait de leur crever les tympans (_« Attention ! GRENADE ! »_), saisirent ce moment à leur avantage pour attaquer.

Rapidement, la majeure partie des armes se retrouvèrent à terre. S'ils avaient à faire à des armoires à glace, les Chinois compensaient la différence de gabarit par une grande agilité et une vitesse d'action remarquable.

Wufei maîtrisait la situation de son côté. En d'autres termes, deux des hommes étaient au sol, leur arme ayant volé à l'autre bout de la pièce, et il se défendait sans problème particulier contre les deux autres. Un des deux s'étala, assommé d'un coup de pied à la tête. Wufei profita de l'accalmie pour jeter un œil à Wei. Elle se battait vaillamment à ses côtés et s'en tirait bien. Devant ses yeux, elle étendit un des hommes d'un violent coup de pied dans le plexus.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, elle était efficace et le Chinois sourit malgré lui.

Leurs regards satisfaits se croisèrent une seconde. Mais les yeux de la Chinoise s'agrandirent brusquement et elle s'écria « Wufei ! »

Aussitôt, les réflexes du soldat reprirent le dessus. Il attrapa sans se retourner le bras du sbire derrière lui et le retourna. Ce dernier poussa un cri et laissa échapper son arme avant de passer par-dessus l'épaule du Preventer.

On ne tirait pas impudemment dans le dos d'un ancien pilote de Gundam.

Wei en finit elle aussi et ils trônèrent au milieu des huit bonhommes allongés ou écrasés par terre, sans la moindre envie de se relever.

« 03 ? »

_« Je suis sous les fenêtres »_

En effet, Trowa était stationné juste en dessous. Les jardins ressemblaient à un vrai champ de bataille. Wufei ouvrit une fenêtre.

« Allez ! On saute ! »

« Hein ! »

Il y avait quelques mètres, mais rien d'infaisable et en plus c'était la seule issue dégagée.

« On a pas le temps de faire autrement »

« Mais… »

Wei n'avait pas du tout envie de sauter. D'une, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et de deux, elle avait le vertige. Wufei, déjà monté sur le bord de la fenêtre se retourna pour la secouer.

Il eut juste le temps de voir la balle partir, le visage effaré.

Wei cria de douleur en se tenant l'épaule gauche. Wufei sauta au sol et s'empara d'une arme qui traînait. Il abattit dans la foulée l'homme à moitié redressé qui avait tiré. Pour le coup, il ne se relèverait plus. Puis, il approcha sa compatriote qui semblait souffrir effroyablement. Il examina rapidement la blessure. La balle avait traversé. Ça aurait pu être pire. D'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, il lui dit :

« On va sauter. Fais-moi confiance »

Elle avait encore moins envie de sauter maintenant.

Dans la confusion que la douleur faisait planer sur ses sens, elle entendait néanmoins des voix se rapprocher, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il l'a releva et la plaça contre son torse, de dos. Elle avait un tout petit gabarit et cela allait bien les aider. Il passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses épaules. Elle grimaça. Ça faisait mal. Evidemment. Mais pas le choix. Dans cette position, il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, une jambe de chaque côté.

Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui était en train de se produire. La tête lui tournait. Elle nageait dans une sorte de brouillard et d'horreur.

« Reste avec moi ! Il faut pas t'évanouir maintenant »

Le Chinois se trouvait dur de lui demander cela dans ces circonstances, mais s'ils voulaient rester en vie, elle devait s'accrocher.

« Prête ? »

« Est-ce que je vais mourir ? »

« Non »

Wufei jeta un ultime regard à l'entrée de la pièce où de nouveaux hommes de main pénétraient, armes au poing. Il resserra son étreinte et les deux corps soudés basculèrent par la fenêtre.

À suivre…


	16. Interlude nocturne

**16. Interlude nocturne**

Ziben fulminait de rage dans le bureau du gouverneur. Huit de ses meilleurs hommes étaient à terre, à moitié morts. Il jeta son pied dans l'un des casiers renversés sur le sol. La sécurité du domaine était à la poursuite des intrus. Comment avaient-ils pu pénétrer jusque-là sans encombre ? C'était l'Unité Spéciale à coup sûr… Et ces filles…

Il se passa une main dans le cou, s'arrêtant machinalement sur sa cicatrice, comme il le faisait quand il était nerveux ou qu'il réfléchissait. Il ne devait pas être impliqué dans les attentats, surtout pas avant d'être nommé à la présidence du Conseil. Rien n'était encore perdu. Au pire, il ferait tomber quelques têtes pour se protéger…Voldrey par exemple.

Voldrey justement apparut penaud dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'osait pas s'approcher trop du ministre.

« Alors ! » demanda agressivement l'ancien général.

« Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir… »

Le ministre abattit son poing sur le meuble le plus proche.

« Mais deux sont blessés, peut-être mortellement… »

Cette nouvelle n'apaisa pas pour autant la colère de Ziben qui sortit sèchement, poussant au passage le gouverneur.

« Tenez-vous à ma disposition. Nous devons prendre des mesures rapidement »

---------------

La limousine filait à toute allure en direction de la planque. Lynn et Tanja avaient transmis aux garçons les informations qu'elles avaient réussies à obtenir chacune de leur côté. Ils savaient dorénavant que le Quartz fluo se trouvait au laboratoire et que la prochaine cible de Oz serait Sank. Cette nouvelle était effroyable et il fallait informer le QG de toute urgence. En outre, si cette information venait à s'échapper, nul doute qu'elle aurait l'effet d'un cataclysme sur Terre. La population ne devait surtout pas savoir. Heero en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque Tanja jeta par-dessus bord son oreillette et son micro.

« Putain ! On capte que dalle ! » grogna-t-elle de frustration.

Étant maintenant trop éloignés, les émetteurs ne transmettaient plus rien et il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les Chinois et le Français s'en sortent tant bien que mal.

Lynn comatait, geignant la tête appuyer sur l'épaule du blond. Elle avait deux grosses marques sur le visage, sans parler du cou…

Quatre était soucieux autant que Tanja, même s'il gardait sa frustration et son inquiétude à l'intérieur. Il pensait aux amis qu'ils avaient laissés derrière.

Heero avait repris le fil de ses pensées. Il songeait déjà aux conséquences de la soirée. Ils avaient été partiellement démasqués. Combien de temps le secret de la NTD et l'anonymat des anciens pilotes de Gundam tiendraient-ils encore ?

---------------

Il était bientôt 23 heures. Bianca avait dormi un moment, mais rien de grave ne s'était passé. Selon ses dires, elle avait eu un rêve stupide qui n'aurait pas d'incidence sur l'avenir. Duo l'avait veillé durant son sommeil, se demandant bien comment l'opération se déroulait chez Voldrey. Il aurait aimé être avec ses coéquipiers plutôt que dans cette attente passive. Mais d'un autre côté, savoir Bianca seule en ce moment l'aurait préoccupé. Tout à l'heure, il l'avait discrètement observé à son insu pendant qu'elle priait. Que pouvait-elle demander à son Dieu ? Que la mission réussisse ? Que tous reviennent sains et saufs ? Ou bien avait-elle prié pour les civils tués dans les derniers attentats, pour que toute cette folie s'arrête…

Après son réveil, ils avaient décidé de tuer le temps dans la salle de tir. La proposition était venue d'elle, ce qui l'avait beaucoup surpris, mais il avait accepté avec plaisir. Ils y étaient maintenant depuis plus d'une heure. Bianca rechargeait son arme sans quitter la cible des yeux.

« Je n'en reviens pas »

Duo répétait éberlué cette même phrase depuis que la Française avait commencé sa démonstration. Il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point elle avait progressé. Elle plantait les balles au niveau des articulations avec une facilité déconcertante. Bien sûre il s'agissait d'une cible fixe, mais elle était tout de même à bonne distance.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas… »

Les bras croisés, il l'observait recharger de profile. Il n'obtint aucun regard de sa part, car elle ne perdait pas de vue la cible, mais un petit sourire trahissait la fierté qu'elle éprouvait devant sa stupéfaction.

Ils entendirent alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer et une certaine agitation remplir la planque.

Leurs compagnons étaient de retour.

Ils quittèrent précipitamment la salle et rejoignirent le salon. Lynn était installée sur le canapé, le visage abîmé par de vilains coups. Tanja, assise sur le montant du sofa à côté d'elle, l'écoutait gémir faiblement.

« Où sont les autres ? » questionna immédiatement Duo.

« On a été forcé à un repli anticipé »

Duo se raidit. Ils ne savaient donc pas ce qui en était de leurs compagnons.

« Nous avons obtenu les informations que nous cherchions. Ziben est bien derrière Oz, mais nous n'avons rien de matériel pour le prouver »

« Salopard… » grogna Lynn.

« C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? » demanda Bianca qui s'était rapprochée avec inquiétude de la blonde.

Quelques larmes confirmèrent ces dires.

« Elle est encore sous le choc, mais ça va aller » rassura Quatre.

Dehors des crissements de pneus se firent entendre et les portières d'un véhicule claquèrent. Trowa fit son entrée dans le salon portant dans ses bras Wei évanouie. Elle avait un garrot autour de l'épaule et ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Wufei entra derrière, la mine défaite et les vêtements tâchés de la même façon. Il se tenait douloureusement l'épaule droite.

Cette apparition soudaine était presque fantomatique. Quatre reprit ses esprits et s'alarma le premier.

« Trowa… ? »

« Elle a besoin de soins. Blessure par balle à l'épaule »

« Monte-la, on va s'occuper d'elle tout de suite » fit le Japonais « Duo… »

« Oui, je vais chercher le matériel »

Les filles étaient blanches comme des linges. Tanja réussit à bredouiller :

« Mais, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital… »

« On ne peut pas » répliqua sèchement Heero.

« Mais pourquoi… »

« Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai des doigts de fée »

« Faites confiance à Duo » rassura l'empathe « Il sait ce qu'il fait »

Et de fait, c'était vrai. Ils avaient appris à se soigner seuls pendant la guerre et Duo avait tout de suite présenté une grande dextérité pour toutes les opérations minutieuses, qu'elles touches les circuits électriques, les dispositifs explosifs ou le corps humain.

Trowa fit signe au Chinois de le suivre.

« Viens, je vais m'occuper de ton épaule »

Sans un mot Wufei monta à sa suite et le salon se retrouva dans le silence.

« Ils sont rentrés… » murmura l'empathe un peu soulagé.

« Mais dans quel état… » poursuivit la Française.

Un hurlement se fit entendre qui leur glaça le sang. Bianca ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles, rapidement imitée par l'Américaine. Tanja tournait ses yeux effrayés dans tous les sens. L'empathe posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Il lui remet l'épaule en place »

Le cri cessa aussitôt.

« C'est très douloureux, mais en quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus »

Le calme étant un peu revenu et ses compagnons rentrés, Quatre décida de parer au plus urgent, à savoir transmettre le plus vite possible à Lady Une les dernières informations en leur possession. Il se retira donc pour partir taper un rapport à leur commandant.

C'est alors que Lynn fondit en larmes. Il hésita un instant, un pincement au cœur, mais avisant Bianca et Tanja à ses côtés, il suivit son idée première et se retira. C'était mieux ainsi. Il devait absolument réussir à mettre une distance émotionnelle entre elle et lui. Il s'inquiétait trop pour elle, et apparemment c'était une inquiétude superflue d'une part, qui, d'autre part, influait négativement sur son comportement dans les moments cruciaux.

« Tu montes ? »

Il sursauta. Le Français se tenait devant lui dans les escaliers.

« Je vais écrire un premier rapport à Une » souffla-t-il.

Trowa lui tendit un mini-disque.

« Les données du disque dur de Voldrey. »

Quatre le saisit en hochant la tête. Le Français devança sa future question et annonça calmement :

« Ça va aller. Wufei est un dur à cuir. Pour Wei, la balle a traversé et grâce au garrot, elle n'a pas perdu trop de sang. Mais elle a de la fièvre. Heero et Duo terminent les derniers soins »

Ses paroles rassurèrent le jeune homme et les trois filles.

Rassurée sur l'état du reste de leur équipe et particulièrement sur celui de son amie, Lynn en revint à son propre sort.

Les marques de strangulation sur son cou avaient disparu, mais elle gardait sur chaque joue une rougeur de plus en plus violacée, souvenir des deux belles raclées reçues de Ziben. Elle effleura du bout des doigts ses joue enflées, essuyant au passage les chaudes larmes qui y glissaient malgré elle.

« Tu as mal ? » s'enquit Bianca avec sollicitude.

« Il a essayé de m'étrangler…Et il m'a défigurée ! » pleura l'Américaine « Je suis défigurée… Cette enflure ! Cet enfoiré ! Il va le payer ce chien en chaleur ! Sale crevard ! Putain de ministre de mes deux ! C'est moi qui vais lui mettre une balle dans sa gueule de ciffonné ! »

Elle avait les yeux secs maintenant. Et bien déterminés aussi.

« Tu te remets vite, dis donc ! Ça fait plaisir » sourit Tanja qui reconnaissait bien là le tempérament de sa coéquipière.

« Je vais te chercher de la glace » fit Trowa en se dirigeant à la cuisine.

Lynn était aux anges.

Wufei descendit à son tour et les rejoignit. Il était torse nu et portait une chemise propre à la main. On pouvait voir son épaule et son bras droits immobilisés dans un solide bandage.

Il s'assit au milieu d'elles sur la table basse devant le canapé. Trowa revint avec de la glace dans un torchon de cuisine. Remarquant l'air soucieux de son ami, il le rassura.

« Elle est hors de danger »

« Je sais… » souffla le Chinois la tête basse.

Il repensait à leur fuite. Leurs corps avaient basculé dans le vide. Depuis l'étage, il y avait bien dix bons mètres. Seul, il aurait choisi d'atterrir sur ses pieds et ses mains, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de tomber sur l'épaule pour amortir leur chute le plus possible. Trowa les avait aussitôt réceptionnés, s'emparant du corps sans connaissance de Wei. Lui s'était relevé tant bien que mal sous une pluie de balles en provenance de l'étage et après avoir clairement senti son épaule se déboîter.

Avec du recul, ça avait été de l'inconscience ! Ils auraient aussi bien pu y rester tous les deux. Soudain, il sembla se rappeler quelque chose. Il quitta la torpeur de ses pensées et leva les yeux sur Lynn .

« Ça va, toi ? »

Elle lui sourit énigmatiquement en le dévisageant.

« Assez bien pour butter l'autre taré »

Et elle ajouta après quelques délicieuses secondes d'observation :

« …Ou pour être ton infirmière personnelle le reste de la nuit »

Il sourit doucement à cette insinuation toute _Lynnesque_ et se releva.

« Alors, c'est que ça ne va pas si mal en effet »

Il tendit sa chemise en direction de la Française.

« S'il te plait… » murmura-t-il devant les jeunes filles stupéfaites

A leur plus grande stupéfaction, il rangeait son orgueil et son arrogance ordinaires. Dans cette prière presque muette transparaissait enfin l'homme véritable qu'il était. Un homme fort et fier certes, mais actuellement blessé au corps et sûrement plus encore à l'âme.

Toujours déconcertée, Bianca s'empara du vêtement et l'aida à l'enfiler sur son bras valide avant de couvrir son épaule blessée.

« Merci » murmura le brun. Puis il les quitta silencieusement pour s'isoler à la cuisine.

Après quelques secondes de battement, les commentaires les plus étonnés fusèrent.

« Et bien ! Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas » fit l'Allemande ébahie.

« Dommage que Wei ne puisse pas voir ça » regretta l'Américaine « C'est qu'il serait presque adorable… »

« Vous vous méprenez sur Wufei. Il n'est plus ce qu'il a l'air depuis longtemps »

Elles tournèrent la tête vers Trowa, qui, tout en disant ces mots, s'assit à côté de Lynn et déposa doucement le torchon glacé sur sa joue. Une grimace de surprise se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, rapidement remplacé par un sourire béat. Trowa était aux petits soins pour elle. Il fallait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

« Trowa… » gémit-elle avec des yeux de chiens battus « J'ai mal… »

Et elle se blottit contre le Français.

Bianca saisit aussitôt le manège de son incorrigible partenaire et soupira.

« Je monte. Moi aussi, j'ai un rapport à écrire »

« Quelque chose de grave ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas » répondit la Française « J'ai rêvé que je présentais le journal des sports sur la trois. J'avais un abominable accent stéphanois et mon pantalon se déchirait aux fesses »

Le rire accueilli cette déclaration amusée.

« C'était la honte de ma vie ! Mais je veux bien refaire ce rêve jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, si c'est le seul »

---------------

La nuit avançait et minuit passa. Il fallait tant bien que mal aller dormir. Bianca et Tanja avaient déjà gagné leur chambre. Quatre et Heero étaient sur l'analyse des données du mini-disque. Ils avaient espéré trouver les preuves matérielles de l'implication du Premier ministre dans les attentats. Mais les données ne renfermaient rien de tel, que des chiffres sur les quantités de Quartz Fluo, sa provenance, des bons de commandes et de transport, des ordres de virements phénoménaux sur le compte du Professeur Bocquel…

« Alors, c'est ça le prix de la déontologie … » soupira le blond derrière l'ordinateur.

« Je vais terminer. Vas-te coucher »

Quatre acquiesça et laissa le soin à Heero de finir le tri. Il savait de toute façon que le Japonais ne dormirait pas avant une ou deux heures. Il descendit au salon où Lynn était toujours accrochée à Trowa. Il ressentit un autre petit pincement au cœur, mais c'était décidément mieux ainsi. Trowa s'occupait bien d'elle et lui avait besoin de recul.

« Il faudrait penser à aller dormir »

« Je veux dormir avec Trowa »

Le visage des deux garçon se peignit de la même surprise.

« S'il te plait Trowa… »

Elle n'avait pas l'air décidé à le lâcher. On aurait dit une fillette avec son doudou.

Quatre en avait mal au cœur sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait oublié complètement et que seul Trowa existait au monde. Il soupira en repensant à leur petit accrochage chez Voldrey. Elle pouvait être insupportable parfois. Mais il se résigna et lui proposa :

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit, si tu veux »

Et s'en attendre la réponse, le blond se retira.

Duo était allongé dans son lit, pendant que son compagnon de chambrée terminait l'examen des données.

« On l'a échappé belle encore »

« Hum » lui répondit laconiquement Heero, concentré sur son travail.

« Wufei en a pour quelques jours, mais Wei pour au moins deux semaines, dans le meilleur des cas »

« Il va falloir que ce soit le meilleur des cas »

le silence s'installa un instant, puis le Japonais s'étonna.

« Bianca a dormi ? »

Il avait reçu un nouveau rapport de la jeune fille sur son Laptop.

« Ouais…RAS, pas de crise. On a fait du tir ce soir. Je lui ai montré quelques trucs… » sourit le natté « Elle m'a sidéré ! Tu sais qu'elle tire de mieux en mieux ? »

« Je sais… » répondit négligemment le Japonais occupé à lire le dernier rapport de la Française.

Duo s'assit dans son lit.

« Il va falloir retourner au labo »

Heero fit pivoté sa chaise pour le regarder.

« Cette base doit disparaître avec tout ce qu'il y a dedans »

« Je te reconnais bien là Hee-chan » sourit amèrement Duo « Toujours aussi pertinent et efficace... S'il n'y avait que des armes et du Quartz dans cette foutue base…»

---------------

« Trowa… ? Tu dors… ? »

Trowa sourit dans le noir.

« Non, Lynn, je ne dors pas »

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Après quelques secondes, il reprit.

« Je pense qu'on devrait dormir »

« Menteur »

Un silence répondit à l'Américaine. Il avait décidé de lui donner tort.

« Tu crois que Quatre m'en veut de lui avoir prit son lit ? »

Le Français eut un nouveau sourire. Ses raisonnements relevaient vraiment de l'enfantin parfois. Quand on pensait au comportement débridée dont elle était capable parfois…

« Non, il ne t'en veut pas »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, je suis sûr, Lynn. Quatre n'est pas ce genre de personne »

Après un autre petit silence, elle demanda :

« Tu le connais bien »

En fait, la question ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

Trowa acquiesça en silence, les yeux rivés au plafond.

« On s'entend très bien. On a toujours été proche l'un de l'autre »

« La guerre… » murmura Lynn, comprenant un peu ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

À sa grande surprise, Trowa continua.

« J'ai toujours eu envie de le protéger. Je me demande bien de quoi d'ailleurs…De nous cinq, c'est sûrement lui le plus solide et le plus équilibré » Il tourna la tête sur le côté en direction du lit de Lynn. « Mais tu as sûrement du t'en rendre compte par toi-même »

Lynn se tut. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de confidences de la part du Français. Trowa parlait peu. À première vue, rien n'avait de prise sur lui, ni de bien, ni de mal. Sa maîtrise de lui hors du commun avait un pouvoir pacificateur. À défaut de parler, il écoutait tout et semblait toujours deviner ce qu'on ne lui disait pas.

Elle le trouvait rassurant, au moins autant que l'Arabe. Pourtant ils dégageaient des choses radicalement différentes. Quatre laissait l'impression de quelqu'un de vivant, de montant, en plein épanouissement. Trowa avait un côté « éteint ». Elle pressentait quelque chose de mort en lui. Quelque chose en lui avait expiré, s'était éteint depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il ne souffre plus.

Lynn ressentait une grande compassion en pensant à cela. Cela la ramenait à sa propre part d'ombre. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient assez tous les deux. Elle trouva quelque chose de réconfortant dans cette idée et tourna à son tour la tête vers lui dans le noir.

« Dis Trowa… Je peux venir dans ton lit ? »

Elle l'entendit rire franchement.

« Non, Lynn. Quatre m'en voudrait »

----------------

Wufei tordit d'une main le linge, le reposa sur le front de sa compatriote et se rassit sur sa chaise à proximité du lit. La fièvre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir descendre. Il soupira bruyamment. Il se sentait de la difficulté à respirer, l'air avait du mal à remplir ses poumons.

Il avait le cœur lourd.

Malgré les protestations des uns et des autres, il avait insisté pour veiller sa compatriote pendant la nuit, rongé par un sentiment qu'il identifiait comme de la culpabilité.

Il porta son regard sur le visage de la Chinoise. Il était déjà recouvert de sueur. Les muscles étaient tendus sous la peau délicate. Son expression semblait figée entre la colère et la douleur, deux émotions qu'il n'aimait pas lui voir.

La colère… Comme celle qu'elle dégageait lors de leurs premiers affrontements. Vive, agressive, presque violente. Surtout aveugle. Elle l'avait compris et se maîtrisait de mieux en mieux dans leurs face-à-face. Elle avait réussi a transformé cette énergie négative en pure volonté. Il ne lui avait pas dit, mais elle se battait bien mieux depuis. Sa façon de combattre même avait changé. Elle avait gagné en clairvoyance et il n'en était pas peu fier.

La douleur… Quand elle avait reçu cette balle qui lui avait transpercé l'épaule et qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et serré les dents très fort pour ne pas hurler davantage…Elle lui était apparue tellement vulnérable d'un seul coup. Malgré tout le courage dont elle essayait de faire preuve, elle lui avait soudainement semblé toute petite.

Il avait eu peur. Elle aurait été fatalement blessée, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Il était responsable. Avec son expérience, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Il avait été imprudent. Il aurait d'abord dû la jeter lui-même par la fenêtre, de bonne ou de mauvaise grâce, avant monté sur le rebord et de tourner le dos à leurs ennemis. Il aurait vu…

Il passa sa main libre sur son visage pour tenter de s'ôter de l'esprit tout ce qui était déjà fait et contre quoi il ne pouvait plus rien. Wei commençait à s'agiter un peu. Sa tête basculait de temps à autre de droite à gauche. Son visage se crispait, puis se détendait, puis se re-crispait encore. Elle avait un mauvais rêve, on aurait dit qu'elle luttait contre quelque chose. De faibles gémissements sortaient de ses lèvres serrées.

Wufei approcha sa chaise un peu plus près de la tête du lit et changea encore la compresse de son front pour la rafraîchir. Il soupira à nouveau bruyamment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à souffler comme ça ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait mourir.

Il la regarda encore. Ses longs cheveux s'étaient détachés et s'étallaient soyeusement en longs rayons noirs sur la taie et les draps blancs. Son visage juvénile était emprunt d'une sorte de gravité, alors que ses grands yeux clos se fermaient plus fort et que sa bouche muette laissait échapper un autre gémissement.

Wufei se remémora pour la énième fois les paroles malheureuses qu'il avait eu quelques jours auparavant…

« Tu vas faire des envieux avec une aussi belle femme à ton bras. Tu devrais te sentir privilégié »

_« Tu rigoles ! Où est-ce que tu vois une belle femme ? Je veux pas d'un truc qui me pend au bras »_

À vrai dire, dès l'instant où il les avait prononcé, ces quelques mots avaient tourné en boucle dans son esprit, et même si leur dernière opération lui avait permis de les oublier momentanément, ils s'étaient rappelé à lui presque aussitôt qu'elle fut terminée.

Quel abruti !

Et elle n'avait rien répondu.

Enfin si… Son silence et la peine qui avait traversé ses yeux avaient été la plus cinglante des réponses.

Il connaissait la fierté de la jeune Chinoise. Elle était au moins aussi grande que la sienne. Il savait qu'elle recherchait en permanence sa reconnaissance et son respect, quitte à les lui imposer par la force. Elle avait un caractère de diable. Mais lui non plus n'était pas facile. Il aimait bien leurs duels et quoi qu'il dise, au fond il l'estimait beaucoup.

En deux phrases, il avait anéanti le semblant d'équilibre qui s'était établi entre eux.

Il l'avait blessé sans raison apparente par ses propos stupides, dont en plus il ne pensait pas un traître mot. Pourtant ce n'avait pas été son intention, non ! Jamais, il n'avait eu cette intention. Il voulait seulement se protéger…Seulement se protéger.

Il cessa de se justifier à lui-même. De toute façon, il était en tort et il lui rendrait justice dès qu'il le pourrait. Cette résolution prise, il se sentit un peu plus léger.

La tête de Wei bascula de l'oreiller et la compresse glissa de son front. Il se leva une autre fois de sa chaise et se pencha péniblement au-dessus d'elle pour reprendre le linge tombé de l'autre côté de son corps. Il était cruellement handicapé d'un bras. Lui qui détestait se sentir faible et diminué…

Il fut saisi et se troubla un instant lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de la jeune fille. S'asseyant au bord du lit, il le prit entre ses mains et le redressa délicatement sur l'oreiller, sans le quitter des yeux. Puis, maladroitement, il essuya une à une sur ces joues les larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux de la belle endormie.

-------------

Plus tard dans la nuit, Bianca se réveilla en plein cauchemar, étouffant un cri aiguë. Toujours ce rêve avec Ziben. Toujours les mêmes images. Toujours ce sang et cet horrible meurtre… Prise de sueurs, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche froide, qui ne lui fit que peu d'effets. Malgré la douche et la simple chemise en coton qu'elle portait, elle avait chaud, elle avait l'impression de bouillir.

Ne se sentant pas le courage de regagner son lit, elle descendit et erra un moment dans la planque endormie. Il devait être trois ou quatre heures du matin. En descendant, elle aperçut une forme endormie sur le canapé. En s'approchant, elle reconnut Quatre. Que faisait-il à dormir dans le salon. Elle l'aurait bien réveillé pour discuter… Cependant, elle renonça à son idée égoïste et poursuivit son errance pour finalement se retrouver dans un lieu qu'elle commençait à bien connaître : la salle de tir.

Elle était plongée dans un noir et un silence encore plus profonds que le reste de la planque. Bianca referma derrière elle et après quelques secondes à respirer l'odeur de la poudre les yeux fermés, elle alluma et fit quelques pas en direction de l'un des stands. Les pieds nus sur les dalles froides, elle sentait la fraîcheur remonter le long de ses jambes à moitié nues. Elle posa une main sur le métal glacé d'une arme. Déjà, elle sentait sa température corporelle descendre. Elle s'en saisit et la chargea lentement.

Duo se réveilla d'un rêve qui, heureusement pour lui, n'était pas prémonitoire. Il se leva et descendit pour se rafraîchir dans la cuisine. Au passage, il sourit en remarquant la présence de Quatre sur le sofa. Le petit blond était trop gentil…Cependant, en ressortant, il se stoppa et tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits sourds provenant de la pièce à côté. La salle de tir. Malgré qu'elle soit insonorisée, il était sûr de distinguer le bruit de détonations.

Il soupira.

Heero n'était vraiment pas humain, ce gars ! Il l'adorait, mais bon… On n avait pas idée à une heure pareille ! Il se dirigea le sourire aux lèvres vers la salle et l'ouvrit, s'apprêtant à faire remarquer à son ami qu'il y avait quand même des heures pour dormir.

Bianca rechargea une nouvelle fois son arme tranquillement. Elle vidait chargeurs sur chargeurs depuis une durée qu'elle ne pouvait pas déterminer. Chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur la détente son cœur ralentissait, puis s'arrêtait lors de la détonation. La cible était criblée de balles. Ces tirs n'avaient jamais été si précis. Il faut dire que jamais elle ne s'était sentie comme cette nuit. Elle ressentait un violent désir d'anéantir son pouvoir de New-type. Sa concentration était maximale, sur ses gardes, elle s'attendait à ce que ses démons l'attaquent à tout instant. Ils se terraient quelque part et ils allaient bientôt surgir de l'ombre… Elle se sentait comme une proie, mais paradoxalement elle se sentait aussi prédatrice. Elle traquait sa peur pour la tuer.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit dans son dos et se retourna brusquement, dirigeant sauvagement l'arme vers son origine.

À l'instant où il ouvrit la porte, Duo sentit un danger et son corps se tendit. Son instinct lui dicta de sortir son arme qu'il n'avait pas. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Il resta figé à l'entrée de la salle, sans réaction. Bianca le braquait à trois mètres de lui et il voyait ses yeux brûler d'une fièvre jusque-là inconnue et qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Les deux pieds nus campés sur le sol, les bras tendus vers lui, tout son corps et son esprit semblaient être sous tension.

« Bianca… »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Duo… »

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Le corps de la jeune femme se détendit en le reconnaissant. Tous ses membres se transformèrent en coton et commencèrent à trembler. Elle s'effondra sur les genoux et Duo se précipita vers elle.

« Bianca, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mais la Française commençait déjà à sangloter. Elle se sentait opprimée et elle avait du mal à respirer. Duo entoura son corps tremblant de ses bras.

« Bianca… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement en la berçant.

« J'ai froid… » grelotta-t-elle.

Il se serra davantage à elle sur le sol glacial et commença de la frictionner, pendant qu'elle déversait silencieusement toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se tut, sachant très bien ce qui se passait et pourquoi elle ne dormait pas à quatre heures du matin… Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Quand elle se fut calmée, que ses larmes se furent taries, il continua à la bercer.

« Tu dois être forte ! Pour l'exemple… »

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire exactement.

« …Il n'y a que toi ici… »

Bianca écoutait ses paroles sans les comprendre et elle se rendormit ainsi, moitié sur les dalles, moitié sur Duo.

-------------

Ziben avait rejoint sa suite. Il écrasait une énième cigarette dans le cendrier. La fumée lui rougissait les yeux, comme s'il avait pleuré. Il était fatigué. Passée sa vive colère, le sang-froid lui était revenu et il analysait un peu plus lucidement la situation. Plusieurs questions étaient en suspend, la première étant : qui étaient ces filles ?

Cette blonde, la sœur de Quatre Rabarber Winner, portait sur elle un micro. Pourquoi ? Et cette serveuse, qui n'en n'était sûrement pas une d'ailleurs, qui était intervenue à la volée dans le petit salon ? Sans compter encore la Chinoise, que Voldrey avait surpris en train de fouiller dans son bureau. Quel imbécile celui-là ! Il l'avait laissée s'échapper.

Il y avait en plus cette espionne qui avait réussi à pénétrer dans le laboratoire en se faisant passer pour une stagiaire il y avait peu de temps…

Combien étaient-elles ? Qui étaient-elles ?

Que savaient-elles du projet ?

Voldrey lui avait assuré que son ordinateur ne comportait aucune donnée fondamentale. La blonde n'avait rien réussi à lui soutirer non plus. À bien y réfléchir, elle avait à peine essayé. Il se demandait où elle avait voulu en venir en l'amadouant de son charme, puis en essayant de fuir avant de le satisfaire. Le crever de frustration ?

Peut-être bien… Peut-être que leur mission était de l'assassiner…

Non, il y avait autre chose.

Elles avaient connaissance du projet, c'était certain. C'était trop de coïncidences. Peut-être étaient-elles des Preventers… Elles semblaient très bien organisées, il les soupçonnait même d'agir avec l'Unité Spéciale.

À ce sujet…Personne aujourd'hui ne connaissait l'identité des membres de la fameuse unité. On savait juste qu'elle regroupait les anciens pilotes de Gundam et que ces derniers occupaient officiellement des positions de gradés parmi les Prev'.

Quatre Winner en était sûrement.

Ziben en avait la conviction après ce qui s'était passé ce soir. À sa connaissance, le riche héritier de L4 était bien membre de la police préventive, gradé de surcroît, et à peu près de la tranche d'âges des anciens pilotes de Gundam…Tout concordait parfaitement.

Le ministre caressa encore du bout du doigt la cicatrice de son cou. Ils s'attendait un peu à ce que les choses se corsent. C'était bien pour cela qu'il avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à L707. Il fallait accélérer le mouvement. La Peacecraft devait démissionner de gré ou de force. Peu importait que Sank soit sacrifiée sur l'autel de sa gloire. Il établirait son Conseil ailleurs, chez lui, en Allemagne.

Il s'empara du téléphona et composa un numéro.

« Préparez-vous à effectuer le test comme prévu. Le Quartz Fluo doit partir à la première heure »

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus et s'assit derrière le secrétaire. Le soleil se lèverait dans quelques heures. Il devait préparer son allocution et le prochain message de OZ pour la Terre.

« Accrochez-vous mes petits ! Vous allez avoir très peur ! Mais rassurez-vous, c'est moi qui vous sauverai »

À suivre…

Ca fait un bon moment que ces trois chapitres sont écrits, mais j'ai toujours des problèmes pour mettre en ligne ici…

Je suis sur le chapitre suivant, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal ces derniers temps. Ne désespérez pas, je n'abandonne pas pour autant. En espérant que l'histoire continue de vous plaire.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires jusqu'à présent. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un mail pour que je puisse vous répondre, je n'aime pas laisser des reviews sans réponses.

Bisou à tous et à toutes.

S-R


	17. Jeu de stratégies

Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 17, un an après le 16…J'ai battu tous mes records de délais, j'ai honte ! Excusez-moi. Mais j'ai vraiment pas vu passer l'année, tellement j'étais occupée. Je ne sais pas s'il va rester encore beaucoup de lecteurs pour cette histoire, mais sachez que quelques soient les délais, l'abandon n'est pas à l'ordre du jour

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, c'est un long chapitre (je vous devais bien ça)

**XVII. Jeu de stratégies**

« Prévenez Madame la Présidente que je dois la voir immédiatement »

« Oui, commandant »

La sentinelle devant la porte s'inclina légèrement en signe d'assentiment et pénétra à l'intérieur. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit devant elle et laissa apparaître une femme d'âge assez mûre au regard ensommeillé et à la mise mal ajustée. La gouvernante leva des yeux contrariés sur le commandant Preventer qui la tirait du lit et ne prononça pas un mot. Après quelques secondes de cet affrontement silencieux, elle se décala pour libérer le passage. Lady Une pénétra dans la pénombre de l'antichambre et entendit une voix morne étouffer un bâillement pour lui dire :

« Elle va vous recevoir. Veuillez patienter ici »

Lady Une se retrouva aussitôt seule, la gouvernante ayant disparue par l'une des multiples portes dissimulées derrière des tapisseries. Elle ôta les lunettes de sur son nez et appuya fortement son index entre les deux yeux. Elle avait un mal de crâne impossible. Il faudrait sérieusement qu'elle songe à dormir quelques heures, les derniers jours lui avaient laissé peu de répit. Les différents rapports de l'agent Tremène laissaient présager le pire et le rapport qu'elle venait de recevoir de l'agent Winner était plus qu'alarmant.

Il y avait deux jours que suite à la dernière menace de Oz, Réléna Peacecraft avait refusé de démissionner de son poste à la présidence du Conseil de la Paix et la Colonie L541 en avait subi les représailles. La moitié de la colonie avait explosé, faisant de nombreux morts parmi les civils et les Preventers. C'était un euphémisme de dire que la population était très mécontente. Comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment compliquée ! Il allait falloir compter avec les manifestations populaires en plus.

Lady Une était intimement persuadée depuis le départ que Ziben trempait dans cette affaire et qu'il occupait une place de choix, si ce n'est la principale, au sein de la nouvelle organisation Oz. Elle venait de recevoir confirmation avec ce dernier rapport de l'Unité Spéciale. Mais tant qu'elle ne possèderait pas une preuve matérielle, elle ne pouvait risquer de se mettre une partie de la population à dos en mettant au cachot le Premier Ministre sans motif tangible.

Contrairement aux autres membres du Conseil, elle savait parfaitement distinguer chez lui l'ego et l'ambition démesurés dans les beaux discours qu'il servait à tout va depuis des années. Il manquait tellement de subtilité ! Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait séduire son auditoire, car pour sa part, elle le trouvait grossier et sans aucune finesse. Inconsciemment, l'image de son cher Treize lui traversa l'esprit et elle soupira.

« Vous lui auriez déjà réglé son compte à ce militaire de troisième zone… »

Néanmoins Treize Kushrenada n'était plus de ce monde et il faudrait tout de même se débarrasser de Ziben. Elle manquait de preuves tangibles pour pouvoir lancer des accusations officielles et l'arrêter. Cependant, elle avait déjà plusieurs solutions pour tenter d'endiguer le mal et freiner la réalisation de ses projets. Elle avait pris des mesures et allait en informer la Présidente.

Pour ce qui était de son cas à lui, elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle le pousserait à bout pour qu'il se dévoile. Ziben n'était pas réputé pour son calme et sa maîtrise de soi. Dès la première intervention de leur unité dans le laboratoire, le Premier ministre s'était senti menacé et avait sué gros, au point de se déplacer jusque sur L707 reprendre discrètement la main des opérations. C'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait. Il fallait le pousser à bout et il commettrait de plus en plus d'erreurs. Il n'avait pas les nerfs qu'il faut ce rat !

Elle jeta un œil distrait sur les rapports qu'elle tenait en main. Après la soirée de cette nuit chez le gouverneur, il devait être dans un état pitoyable…

Elle aurait volontiers souri si deux de ses agents n'y avaient pas laissé des plumes. Et puis, il restait également à savoir quelle était l'envergure de ce OZ, avant de se réjouir trop. Combien d'hommes pouvait-elle regrouper ? De combien de moyens disposait-elle ? Suffisamment pour déplacer une quantité importante de Quartz fluo sur une colonie éloignée et ensuite le faire exploser, on ne sait trop comment.

C'est ce que leur avait appris la dernière explosion de L541 et le rapport du capitaine Peacecraft. Le capitaine était intelligent, mais il l'avait malheureusement compris trop tard…Depuis les quarante-huit dernières heures, lady Une avait ordonné de recenser tous les points de concentration en Quartz fluo de l'espace et ceux de la Terre bien-entendu. Il n'y en avait actuellement aucun à Sank.

Elle quitta ses pensées au bruit du cliquetis d'une porte. Réléna apparut dans l'embrasure.

« Commandant »

« Madame… »

« Suivez-moi »

Elle emboîta le pas à la jeune femme, quittant la pénombre de l'antichambre pour la chambre même de la présidente. La pièce était très grande et baignait dans une douce lumière tamisée. C'était la première fois que Lady Une pénétrait dans les appartements privés. Ses yeux se promenèrent rapidement autour d'elle. Les lourdes tentures lavandes étaient tirées et bouchaient toute vue sur les jardins de l'extérieur. Les murs qu'elle devinait blancs avaient revêtu un voile légèrement doré à cause de la lumière artificielle que diffusaient les abats-jours et les grosses lampes répandues dans la chambre. Un immense lit à baldaquin en vieux bois tenait le siège au centre et Lady Une remarqua qu'il n'était pas défait. La Présidente avait visiblement des difficultés à trouver le sommeil elle aussi.

« Je vous en prie » fit Réléna, lui indiquant un fauteuil où s'asseoir.

Elle s'installa donc dans un gros fauteuil beige et la jeune femme prit place sur le fauteuil jumeau en face d'elle. Son peignoir rose pale s'ouvrit sur un pyjama de satin crème qu'elle s'empressa de refermer distraitement. Son visage était fermé par l'anxiété et la fatigue. Ses cheveux, qui d'habitude étaient rassemblés dans un chignon bas, pendaient librement dans son dos. Même en pleine nuit et dans une tenue qui la desservait, la jeune présidente gardait l'air altier qu'elle avait toujours eu. Lady Une fut sortie de sa contemplation presque hypnotique.

« Je vous écoute »

Le commandant rassembla ses pensées et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Nous avons reçu le rapport de mission de votre frère. Son vaisseau a détecté une grosse quantité de Quartz Fluo sur L541 avant qu'elle n'explose. Nous en avons tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient »

La présidente fronça les sourcils soucieusement, comme elle le faisait quand elle réfléchissait. Elle hocha la tête pour indiquer au commandant de poursuivre.

« Le commandant Peacecraft et moi-même sommes convaincus que tous les points de concentration en Quartz Fluo sont des bombes à retardement potentielles. Nous ignorons comment ils procèdent techniquement, mais… Je viens de recevoir ce rapport de l'Unité spéciale et de la NTD…Les informations qu'ils contiennent sont capitales »

Ce disant, Lady Une transmit à la jeune femme un ensemble de papiers qui avaient visiblement été imprimés et assemblés à la hâte. Elle poursuivit.

« Les recherches de L707 ne sont clairement pas pacifiques et c'est sur cette colonie que la nouvelle arme est mise au point. »

Réléna se raidit une seconde à ces mots.

« Nous ne pouvons tolérer le développement de telles armes en dehors des structures qui ont été créées dans ce dessein, encore moins leur usage contre d'autres colonies sous prétextes de revendications politiques »

Face au ton sévère et résolu de la jeune femme, Lady Une fut désolée de ce qu'elle devait encore lui annoncer.

« Votre détermination est remarquable. Cependant, agir prématurément pourrait nous empêcher d'arracher le mal à la racine.

« Si Oz est bien L707, nous devons au contraire agir vite. Je ne supporterai pas un nouvel attentat »

Elle semblait souffrir atrocement en disant ces mots. Sa décision de rester à la tête du Conseil avait coûté cher et les morts qu'elle avait mis sur sa conscience lui ôtaient toute forme de paix, jusqu'au sommeil.

« Vous faites erreur » répondit Lady Une, moitié étonnée, moitié préoccupée « Oz n'est pas L707 » et plantant ses yeux dans ceux la présidente, « Oz est au Conseil de la paix »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration durant lequel Réléna sonda les yeux du Commandant pour chercher une explication.

« Etes-vous prête à écouter ce que vous désiriez ne jamais entendre ? » demanda Lady Une d'un ton grave.

Réléna baissa les yeux sur les feuillets qu'elle avait en main. Puis, elle se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour entrouvrir le rideau et regarder le ciel. Il n'y avait pas une étoile. Aucune lumière ne viendrait dans les ténèbres. Elle ferma les yeux et fit face au commandant.

« Je vous écoute »

&&&&&&&&&&

A la première heure du jour, Hans Voldray se tenait devant la porte du Premier Ministre. Il devait lui annoncer une nouvelle peu réjouissante. Il frappa et entra sans attendre dans le bureau. Il trouva Ziben à son secrétaire de travail visiblement épuisé. L'œil scrutateur de l'ancien général se posa sur lui. Il présentait cependant une certaine sérénité comparé à la veille au soir.

A la vue du gouverneur, Ziben se leva et s'écria presque joyeusement :

« Voldray ! »

Le gouverneur tressaillit en entendant son nom prononcé avec forte énergie.

« Chargez-vous de faire diffuser ce message d'Oz sur toutes les ondes possibles. Nous allons frapper un grand coup ! L'Univers va trembler depuis la Terre jusqu'aux tréfonds de la galaxie ! »

Ce disant sur un ton presque enjoué, il semblait particulièrement satisfait de lui-même. Voldray s'approcha et prit le document d'une main imperceptiblement tremblante, songeant au motif de sa visite et au moyen d'aborder le sujet sans danger pour sa personne. Le ministre enchaîna :

« Le chargement de Quartz Fluo est bien parti comme je vous l'ai demandé ? »

Il s'agissait plus d'une demande de confirmation pour la forme que d'une véritable question. Le gouverneur déglutit. Il sentit la sueur dégouliner le long de son dos. C'était à ce sujet qu'il était venu voir le ministre.

« C'est à dire… »

Ziben releva ses yeux exorbités de fatigue. Rien n'indiquait d'irritation particulière, pour le moment, mais son visage était effrayant à voir : les yeux rougis, le teint pâle et les traits plus creusés encore que de coutume, il avait vieilli de quinze ans en une seule nuit. Baissant les yeux de ce sinistre portrait, Voldray se ressaisit.

« Nous avons reçu il y a moins d'une heure un ordre de la direction Preventers, adressé à la Police Preventive et à tous les gouvernements des colonies : tous les déplacements de Quartz Fluo sont interdits jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sécurité interplanétaire. »

Voldray releva furtivement les yeux sur l'ancien général, s'attendant à une violente réaction qui l'interromprait dans son annonce. Ziben était impassible. Baissant à nouveau le regard, il poursuivit :

« Cette mesure reste théorique. En pratique, il sera assez difficile les prochaines heures de détecter ces déplacements, aucun moyen ne doit encore être en place…Ce qui nous laisse peut-être le temps pour notre test… »

Le gouverneur s'arrêta net, sentant sur lui un regard glacial qui lui intimait de se taire. Il se prépara à la foudre, connaissant assez bien celui qu'il servait, mais rien ne se produit. Le ministre s'assit comme un automate sur son fauteuil, respirant de plus en plus fort. Ces yeux s'étaient immobilisés, de même que tout son visage et tout son corps. Il ressemblait à ses effrayantes statues de cires qui commencent à fondre et à être défigurées. Après une interminable minute, la voix d'outre-tombe de Ziben se fit entendre, froide et monocorde.

« Ne faites rien. Nous respecterons l'ordre. »

Revenant à lui, il se leva, signifiant à Voldray qu'il pouvait disposer.

« Faites diffuser le message que je viens de vous transmettre »

Ces lèvres pincées se crispèrent un instant et il ajouta :

« Prévenez aussi la presse dans la matinée que je ferai une déclaration publique à midi »

Une fois que Voldray eut quitté la pièce, Ziben se replongea dans ses pensées. Si Lady Une avait interdit les déplacements de Quartz Fluo, c'est qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait compris comment il procédait pour les bombes. Il aurait été vain d'enfreindre l'ordre, car si telle était bien le cas, le Quartz aurait été intercepté avant d'arriver sur Terre. Autant éviter de donner des fondements aux soupçons pesant déjà sur L707.

Lady Une le soupçonnait depuis le départ. Elle avait beau être prétentieuse et méprisante à souhait, une part de lui-même admirait l'intelligence éclatante et l'intuition militaire saisissante dont elle faisait constamment preuve, quand bien même il en eut été la victime. Treize Kushrenada n'avait démérité dans aucun domaine. S'agissant de femmes également, il avait su faire des choix remarquables.

Sans aucun doute, elle avait deviné qu'il était derrière Oz et tous les attentats. Ses agents sur L707, auxquels il avait été confronté la veille, lui avaient sans nul doute apporté confirmation. Cependant, il avait encore une lancée d'avance avant que des preuves valables soient trouvées directement contre lui et il comptait bien en profiter pour prendre l'avantage. Il se débarrasserait de Lady Une une fois au pouvoir.

Par ses dernières décisions, Une avait momentanément mis ses projets à Terre. Le feu d'artifice à Sank n'aurait pas lieu. Elle l'obligeait à jouer en finesse, et en vitesse. Tout miser sur un coup de poker. Néanmoins, il avait aussi le choix de mener un conflit ouvert si tout ne se passait comme prévu, et dans ce cas la bombe serait une arme utile et persuasive. Cette idée le ramena à la pensée contrariante qu'il ne pourrait pas effectuer le test comme prévu. A moins de le réaliser sur L707…Une fois loin bien sûr. L707 dernière victime de OZ après sa prise de pouvoir…Pourquoi pas !

« Pourquoi pas… En attendant, allons rendre visite à ce cher professeur Bocquel »

&&&&&&&&&&

Heero quitta sa chambre alors qu'il était à peine 5h30. Le sommeil lui accordait de moins en moins de repos, arrivant de plus en plus tard et le fuyant de plus en plus tôt. Son organisme s'était au fil des ans résigné à ce régime peu humain. Pourtant, il y avait des matins où le Japonais lui-même, recevant parfaitement les signaux d'alerte de son corps, déplorait intérieurement son incapacité à trouver le repos plus de quelques heures.

En descendant, il fut surpris de voir la lumière allumée en bas. Son regard étonné se posa sur un certain blond qui occupait présentement la place derrière le Laptop. A voir ses vêtements froissés de la veille, son visage bouffi et ses cheveux en désordre, le blond avait passé une sale nuit et Morphée avait été peu clémente avec lui aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard en guise de salutation.

« Nouvelles dispositions du QG » La voix de l'Arabe était calme et basse « Et nouvel ordre de mission »

Il s'effaça pour laisser la place au Japonais et saisit le pot à café qu'il avait posé plus tôt sur la table. Il se versa en silence une tasse du liquide devenu froid.

« J'en prendrai aussi »

Le blond acquiesça et ajouta :

« La balle est dans leur camp. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre »

Le Japonais aborda une mine contrariée.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le temps joue en notre faveur »

Quatre regarda un peu interloqué le visage impassible de son compagnon d'arme. Il était des rares personnes qui pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir percer le bouclier émotionnel du Japonais.

« Ce qui en langage décodé signifie que tu n'es pas sûr de nos informations »

« Si. Mais elles sont trop insuffisantes. Ils nous manque des éléments… »

Comprenant, le blond sourit « Comme je disais… »

« Il n'y a qu'à attendre » compléta ironiquement le brun « Et tu vas ajouter que je n'ai plus ma patience guerrière d'AC 195 »

Quatre sourit franchement en se basculant sur sa chaise. _« Heero…Tu as tellement changé »_

Le blond garda ses pensées pour lui et se contenta d'un « Ton sens politique, lui ne change pas c'est l'essentiel »

Devinant les pensées que dissimulaient à moitié ces paroles, Heero contempla son ami.

« Toi aussi…Tu as changé. Mais ton cœur ne change pas, c'est aussi l'essentiel »

Malgré le ton froid sensé faire barrière à toute émotion et démonstration sentimentale, Quatre fut agréablement surpris et touché par cette marque d'attachement.

« Sûrement parce qu'on marche très droit sur la voie qu'on à choisie. Tout l'honneur est pour nous ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Le Japonais esquissa un sourire devant cette bonhomie candide « Toutes les voies ne sont pas droites, Quatre »

&

Bianca ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le jour commençait juste à se lever. Comme un rêve lointain, elle se rappela les souvenirs de la nuit précédente : elle avait refait le cauchemar avec Ziben, puis elle s'était levée et étais allée dans la salle de tir où elle avait bien failli tuer Duo.

Duo…

C'était sûrement lui qui l'avait ramenée dans son lit.

Elle chercha des yeux son Laptop dans l'idée d'écrire son rapport quotidien. Elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire au saut du lit, c'était devenu un rituel. Ses yeux le trouvèrent sans mal au pied gauche de son lit, comme d'habitude. C'était une place stratégique entre les deux lits, car d'une part elle lui permettait de l'attraper sans mal du haut de son matelas, et d'autre part l'Allemande n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour jouer aux jeux vidéos en position horizontale.

Bianca remarqua alors que justement sa compagne de chambre était éveillée. Tanja était assise dans son lit, le dos appuyé au mur. Elle semblait plongée dans une contemplation soucieuse du ciel. Hormis le fait qu'elle fut déjà réveillée, ce qui en soi était déjà inhabituel, c'était une vision étrange pour Bianca de voir cette camarade au sourire éternel et à l'humeur toujours égale être absorbée par son monde intérieur et afficher un visage soucieux.

Rapidement mal à l'aise, la Française se redressa dans son lit pour faire savoir qu'elle était réveillée. Tanja tourna la tête et lui présenta son sourire goguenard habituel.

« On se réveille la belle au bois dormant ? »

Bianca lui répondit par un petit rire. Puis le silence s'installa entre elles sans qu'elles ne se quittent des yeux. En voyant son amie, Bianca ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait une envie irrépressible de pleurer. Depuis quelques jours l'écho d'une sourde angoisse résonnait en elle chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur l'Allemande. Ne se sentant pas le courage de prononcer une parole dans l'immédiat, elle se pencha pour attraper le Laptop.

Tanja avait remarqué les yeux brillants de sa compagne et ne chercha pas à poursuivre un semblant de conversation. Elle-même n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle avait le cœur solide, mais voir Wei revenir en sang la veille lui avait retourné l'estomac. La Chinoise était si jeune ! Elle décida de cesser ces sombres ruminations et se pencha à son tour de l'autre côté de du lit. Elle tira d'en dessous sa mitraillette qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Elle retira le tissu qui l'enveloppait et commença de nettoyer avec affection son arme de prédilection.

Bianca se figea en apercevant le canon de la mitraillette négligemment dirigé du côté de son lit.

« T'inquiète ! Elle est pas chargée… » rassura l'Allemande en souriant sans quitter des yeux l'objet son attention.

La Française observait cette scène d'amour silencieuse depuis une bonne minute, quand elle repoussa l'ordinateur de ses genoux et tira de sous son oreiller un revolver. Elle entreprit de le nettoyer en imitant sa compagne. La réaction de Tanja fut éclatante. Son rire retentit dans toute la chambre. Un vrai rire qui réchauffa le cœur de la Française.

«T'as un flingue sous ton oreiller !! Bianca, tu vas finir par me foutre les jetons ! »

« T'inquiète ! Il est pas chargé » lui répondit-elle, avec un clin d'œil, imitant les paroles précédentes de l'Allemande.

Tanja apaisa progressivement son gros rire.

« Dire que mon Japonais préféré a réussi à te convaincre de dormir avec un flingue ! Incroyable ! Fais gaffe, tu vas devenir accro »

« Pas du tout ! Il paraît que c'est dissuasif, alors… »

L'Allemande repartit dans un rire.

« Je parlais pas des armes »

Devant l'air d'incompréhension totale de Bianca, Tanja ne chercha pas plus loin et continua de rire doucement en nettoyant son bébé. C'était la première fois que Bianca la voyait aussi appliquée sur une chose et aussi la première fois qu'elle lui voyait un visage aussi serein et rayonnant. Comment était-ce possible que le contact d'une arme produise un tel effet sur une personne ?

« Tanja ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Ben ouais » répondit l'Allemande sans détourner les yeux de son arme, ni cesser son activité.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenue militaire ? »

C'était une question que Bianca se posait depuis un moment. Non pas que la vocation militaire ne sembla pas appropriée à son amie, mais c'était sommes toutes une choix singulier.

« Ha ! Dans la famille, on est militaire de père en fils » répondit l'Allemande avec fierté « J'ai quatre frères, mais aucun d'eux n'a décidé de suivre cette voie. Alors j'ai pris le flambeau ! Mon père était heureux… » Elle sembla flotter une seconde dans ses souvenirs « En plus, je baigne là-dedans depuis que je suis née, alors même si mes frères s'étaient engagés j'aurais fait pareil, je vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre... Les études, pas trop pour moi »

Tanja était toujours d'une honnêteté et d'un naturel désarmants.

« Tu… Tu as déjà… »

« Tuer ? » coupa l'Allemande, qui commençait à bien connaître sa compagne et ses démons existentielles « Oui. La première fois, j'avais huit ans. J'ai butté le chat du voisin avec un flingue à mon père. Déjà à l'époque je peux te dire que je savais viser et que je jouais pas à la poupée Barbie »

Elle semblait assez fière de cette vocation militaire hors du commun et très précoce, qui avait donné des fruits très tôt.

« Ce jour-là, j'ai compris ce qu'était la mort » continua-t-elle doucement « Et aussi que les armes avec lesquelles je jouais c'étaient pas des playmobiles… Putain, aujourd'hui encore je vois mon petit voisin Klaus chialer parce que son chat est mort. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il s'était fait écrasé par une bagnole. En plus, on était dans la même classe… Pendant des semaines, il a pas arrêté de chialer après son chat, et de regarder de travers tout ce qui avait quatre roues …J'étais trop mal »

Bianca était émue par cette petite histoire qui avait visiblement marqué profondément l'Allemande. Tanja était loin d'être une brute sans cœur et sans cerveau. Elle avait un cœur gros comme un pamplemousse et son authenticité était telle qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer. Bianca admirait la simplicité avec laquelle elle menait sa vie, ne se compliquant pas l'esprit avec ce qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir comprendre. Elle prenait la vie comme elle venait, respectant la ligne de conduite qu'elle s'était fixée un jour, peut-être le jour où elle avait tué ce chat. Elle ne cherchait en aucun cas la perfection, elle se contentait de vivre tranquillement sur la voie qu'elle avait choisi, acceptant le pire le cas échéant, mais recherchant le meilleur avant tout.

« Tu sais… » poursuivis l'Allemande à voix basse « T'as raison de ne pas vouloir tuer. Moi, je ne te blâmerai jamais… J'aimerais pouvoir faire comme toi, mais j'ai pas la force de caractère pour ça. Alors si l'autre coco, il t'emmerde avec ça, dis-le moi, et j'irai m'occuper de lui ! »

L'Allemande regardait la Française et Bianca fut saisie par l'éclat de sincérité et d'amitié qui animait les grands yeux verts. A nouveau elle sentit une appréhension de nulle part l'étreindre et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Tanja… »

« Ben quoi ! Tu vas pas chialer toi aussi ! T'inquiète, je te le tuerai pas »

L'Allemande détendait habilement la tension, mais le barrage céda quand même et quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux de Bianca. La Française se ressaisit aussitôt et s'empressa de les essuyer, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle respira un grand coup et se leva pour venir s'assoire dans le lit de l'Allemande.

« Tanja. Tu feras attention »

La mise en garde était très sérieuse. L'Allemande ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait signifier.

« Ecoute… » commença péniblement Bianca « J'ai… Comme une sorte de pressentiment… Promets moi que tu feras attention à toi »

« Ah ! …Tu t'inquiètes à cause de tes rêves. Tu penses que je vais crever ou me faire butter. Par l'autre fou… »

« Non ! » s'empressa d'opposer la Française, bien qu'en vérité ce fut plutôt un grand Oui ! qui lui montait du cœur « C'est juste que… »

Comme c'était dur à dire. Elle même ne savait pas mettre de mot sur cette nouvelle angoisse.

« Tu penses trop Bianca. Je vais te dire une chose : on meurt quand on doit mourir. Tu le sais bien toi ! Le bon Dieu, il reprend quand ça lui chante »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe sur la Française. Elle se figea interdite.

« Tu ne savais pas, hein ? Que je suis pas athée. Bon je préfère pas dire que je crois en Dieu, car je m'en sens pas digne et que je veux pas lui causer plus de tors en me réclamant des brebis alors que je pactise souvent avec le loup »

Le ton était tellement serein. La Française avait envie de hurler. Elle réalisait à quel point elle aimait Tanja. Depuis le premier jour. Et les raisons de son attachement lui apparaissaient à la fois belles et cruelles.

Tanja avait un cœur juste et droit qui ne se cherchait pas d'excuses.

Un cœur innocent et altruiste.

Bien plus pur et fraternel que n'importe qui dans cette maison.

Bien plus qu'elle.

« Alors tu vois » reprit l'Allemande « Je meurs quand je meurs ! J'espère juste que j'aurai une belle mort, ça me ferait chier de crever en vieux croûton dans mon pieu »

Un rire un peu désabusé lui répondit.

« Ta force de caractère est plus grande que la mienne en vérité et quelque part… Ca me rassure ! » conclut Bianca sincèrement.

« A la bonne heure ! » fit joyeusement l'Allemande.

Le silence reprit ses droits, entrecoupé par l'agitation familière des matins qui parvenait jusqu'à leur chambre. La planque se réveillait.

« Il va falloir y aller ! »

Tanja renveloppa à regret sa mitraillette dans son linge et la déposa délicatement à sa place sous le lit.

« Merci Tanja »

« Merci de quoi ? » s'étonna l'Allemande avec sa spontanéité naturelle.

La Française finit rapidement de s'habiller et quitta la chambre en lançant distraitement « J'ai toujours voulu avoir une sœur »

L'Allemande se retrouvant seule commença à s'habiller en souriant. Elle chassa d'un revers de la main les quelques larmes sur son visage et s'assit sur son lit pour se chausser.

« Moi aussi, Bianca…Moi aussi »

&

En descendant, Tanja trouva toute la maison attroupée autour de l'écran. En s'approchant elle put entendre :

_« …de la nuit. Cette annonce soulève déjà des villes entières sur la Terre et particulièrement à Sank, où des milliers de manifestants font le siège du Palais où réside Réléna Peacecraft. La question que tous se posent est : cèdera-t-elle cette fois à l'ultimatum des terroristes ?… »_

« Alors, ça y est ? » soupira l'Allemande.

« Oui » confirma sombrement l'Américaine « Oz demande la démission de la Présidente sous soixante-douze heures, sans quoi il menace de raser Sank et une partie de la Terre»

« Perdent pas de temps les bestiaux ! » fit l'Allemande.

« On le savait » fit remarquer la Française « C'est ce qu'ils étaient prévu, non ? »

« Mais ils ne peuvent pas… Nous savons que le Quartz n'est pas encore sur Terre »

« Et il n'y sera jamais. Une a pris les mesures qu'il faut pour ça »

Ce disant, Quatre distribua à tous les dernières informations qu'ils avait reçu cette nuit du commandant.

« Alors, pourquoi…S'ils ne peuvent pas réaliser leur menace dans trois jours, ils perdront tout crédit »

Trowa sourit devant la naïveté politique de sa compatriote et expliqua :

« Ils disposent peut-être d'un autre moyen que celui que nous connaissons. Peut-être une autre arme »

Le blond soupira, visiblement peu amène.

« C'est bien là le problème. On n'en sait rien. On ne peut pas prendre la menace à la légère »

Le Français continua :

« C'est presque certain qu'ils ne disposent pas des moyens de réaliser leur menace. Ziben veut utiliser la population comme moyen de pression sur la Présidente, ça me paraît évident »

Heero acquiesça. Cela lui semblait évident aussi. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les mouvements de foules que l'annonce de Oz avait produite en moins d'une heure. Mais quand bien même Réléna ne céderait pas, ce qui n'était absolument pas évident, le problème Oz ne serait pas réglé pour autant.

« Alors, il ne faut pas leur céder ! Pas à ce crevard ! » invectiva puissamment Lynn.

« Ce point-là ne nous concerne pas » intervint froidement le Japonais « La décision politique appartient à la Présidence »

« J'imagine pas dans quel état doit être Réléna » murmura l'Américain.

« Ca ne nous concerne pas » répéta le Japonais « Notre rôle est de lui donner les moyens de choisir »

« T'es sympa toi, avec tes ex ! »

« La ferme, Lynn ! » coupa le Chinois.

Heero ne releva pas et poursuivit :

« L'ordre pour nous est le suivant : détruire le Quartz fluo de L707 et ramener le Professeur Bocquel sur Terre »

« Ramener le professeur ? On va… le kidnapper ? »

« Comme tu t'emballes Bianca ! » rassura le natté « On agit toujours en gentlemen »

« De gré ou de force de toute façon… » fit le Chinois avec une sorte de résignation « Et vivant de préférence ? » ajouta-t-il, question qui finit d'achever la Française.

« Affirmatif. Une le veut vivant. C'est le seul qui peut peut-être contrer l'arme qu'il a créé »

« Evidement… » ajouta l'Américain « Et si en route on croise genre un ministre ou un gouverneur…On embarque aussi je suppose »

« Affirmatif »

« On va s'amuser comme des fous »

« On a carte blanche »

« C'est ce que je dis : on va s'amuser comme des fous »

&

Peu de temps après, dans une autre pièce de la planque, Wei venait de réussir à se redresser dans son lit, non sans mal. En se réveillant, elle avait été surprise par la cuisante douleur de son épaule droite. Elle avait paniqué, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'appuyer sur son bras. Puis, elle s'était souvenue : la soirée chez le gouverneur. Le combat dans le bureau. La balle…Les bras de Wufei. Son corps à moitié passé par une fenêtre.

Alors elle avait survécu ?

Son souffle était erratique à cause de l'effort qu'elle venait de produire. Trouver comment se redresser sans douleur n'avait pas été de tout repos. Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la pièce pour constater qu'elle était seule. Elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de comment elle était sortie vivante de chez le gouverneur, ni de comment elle était rentrée à la planque. Cependant, elle pouvait aisément l'imaginer.

Wufei n'y était sûrement pas pour rien.

A cette pensée, elle se sentit gagnée par l'amertume. Son aigreur fut renforcée par la souffrance physique qui lui paralysait tout un côté. Portant lentement la main gauche sur son épaule blessée, elle s'aperçut que ses doigts tremblaient. Elle réalisa alors que tout son corps était secoué de tremblements.

C'étaient les nerfs.

Elle se sentit prête à fondre en larmes, mais ne parvint pas à en verser une seule. Déjà son sang grondait à l'intérieur et lui montait à la tête.

Bon sang ! Elle n'arriverait pas à se lever.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle encore une fois et remarqua la chaise vide près de la tête du lit, devinant qu'elle avait du être veillée. Elle reporta son regard sur son épaule et l'observa longuement, comme s'il eut été s'agit du membre de quelqu'un d'autre. Un peu de sang avait séché sur la chemise qui la recouvrait. Elle souleva doucement le tissu pour regarder et eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant l'épais fil noir qui tenait joint sa chair bleuie.

Elle fut tirée de ce spectacle par le cliquetis du loquet de la porte, qui résonna comme l'écho d'une cloche dans le silence surnaturel qui s'était formé. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer discrètement.

Duo passa la tête dans la chambre et sourit en voyant qu'elle était enfin réveillée. Il entra entièrement dans la pièce et s'approcha d'elle.

« C'est l'heure de voir le docteur »

Il tira la chaise vers lui et s'assit sur le bord.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« Montre-moi »

Réalisant qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qu'elle ne lui montrerait pas facilement sa blessure, il se résigna patiemment et commença de lui expliquer gentiment.

« C'est moi qui ai refermé ta plaie hier soir. Je voudrais vérifier que ça ne s'infecte pas »

D'autorité, mais avec douceur, il attrapa son bras qu'il sentit se raidir. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si elle allait lui coller son poing valide dans la figure, comme elle n'aurait pas manqué de le faire avec un certain Chinois, mais il n'en fut rien. Il découvrit délicatement son épaule, respectant la pudeur de la jeune fille, et commença son examen en silence. Wei avait détourné la tête. Néanmoins, passé un moment et intriguée par le calme et le mutisme de l'Américain, elle finit par retourner le visage de son côté. Il était penché sur son épaule, le front plissé et le regard absorbé sur la plaie.

« Tu as mal ? » questionna-t-il.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle péniblement.

Il se redressa et posa une main sur le front de sa vis-à-vis.

« La fièvre est tombée. La plaie est propre » Il se détendit et sourit de nouveau « Ca va aller ! Tu as eu de la chance que la balle soit ressortie. Une chance aussi que tu n'es pas perdu trop de sang. Il n'y a que Wufei qui soit AB parmi nous. Vu son état physique d'hier, c'est mieux qu'on n'ait pas eu à faire de transfusion »

Le cœur de Wei s'accéléra. Il avait instinctivement compris quelque chose que son cerveau encore embrumé ne parvenait pas à saisir clairement.

« Il… »

Etait-ce possible que Wufei, l'homme le plus invincible qu'elle n'ait jamais connu…

« Il va bien, physiquement. Il s'est démis l'épaule, mais on la lui a remise en place. Il en faudra plus pour te débarrasser de lui. Dans quelques jours, on y verra presque plus rien ! En attendant, c'est sûre que vous allez devoir trouver un nouveau moyen de régler vos différends que sur les tatamis »

Sa voix était légèrement amusée, mais le regard inflexible qui l'accompagnait lui indiquait clairement qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se surmène d'une quelconque façon jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Elle lui répondit vexée et un peu hagarde.

« Je sais ! De toute façon, j'en ai pas envie ! »

« Ah ! Tu retrouves l'usage de la parole. Je commençais à m'inquiéter »

Il se leva pour quitter la chambre en riant doucement « Je vous laisse entre filles »

Il ouvrit la porte et Lynn s'engouffra à l'intérieur en s'exclamant « Putain, il était temps ! On commençait à se demander ce que vous foutiez », suivie de près par Bianca, puis par Tanja qui fermait la troupe, un énorme plateau déjeuner sur les bras.

&&&&&&&&&&

Vers midi, le Premier ministre adressa comme il l'avait prévu un message public à toute la population terrestre.

« Citoyens de la Terre, mes concitoyens ! Mes chers concitoyens…Je m'adresse à vous depuis la colonie de L707. C'est une vraie tragédie qui se met en place, peut-être les prémices des heures les plus sombres de notre histoire. Les différents attentats contre nos Preventers et la destruction de la colonie L 042 et plus récemment de L 541 ont causé de nombreux morts et un choc incommensurable. Je compatis amèrement et je présente mes plus sincères condoléances aux familles et à tous ceux qui ont perdu un être cher dans ces tragédies.

Nous ne pouvons pas laisser indéfiniment d'autres attentats se perpétrer. Cette organisation de Oz est sans pitié. C'est pourquoi je veux m'engager personnellement aujourd'hui en tant que Premier Ministre à tout mettre en œuvre pour traquer les responsables sans relâche et ne pas laisser le règne de la peur s'installer sur la Terre et sur les colonies. Oui ! Ce sont bien les derniers évènements et les nouvelles menaces de Oz qui me poussent à m'exprimer aujourd'hui. Mes concitoyens, vous l'avez entendu, Oz demande la démission de notre dévouée Présidente Réléna Peacecraft. Qu'espère-t-il ? Que celui qui lui succèdera sera suffisamment fou pour s'engager dans une guerre interminable ? Que celui qui lui succédera sera moins intransigeant et laissera leur place à l'ingérence et à la négociation. Sûrement pas ! Nous avons choisi la paix et la liberté ! C'est pourquoi, je vous le redis mes chers concitoyens, en ma qualité de Premier Ministre, j'empêcherais Oz d'agir par tous les moyens qui seront à ma disposition.

Je m'adresse à vous, Madame la Présidente, qui en digne héritière de votre famille avez toujours eu à cœur de maintenir la paix par les moyens les plus pacifiques qui fussent. Je vous conjure de répondre aux demandes de Oz. C'est un déchirement pour moi, mais je ne vous le demanderai pas si je n'étais pas convaincu de cette atroce nécessité. La menace est lourde et elle n'est pas la première. L541 ne doit pas avoir disparue vainement. Nous ne pouvons abandonner la Terre à un sort similaire maintenant que nous n'ignorons plus qu'Oz dispose des moyens d'accomplir ses menaces. Madame, je vous en conjure pour le peuple de la Terre ! Lorsque l'on devient soit-même le ferment de la guerre, il faut savoir se sacrifier pour la paix. Nous avons besoin de temps pour trouver les responsables, donnez-nous le répit dont nous avons besoin, nous le Conseil et les Preventers »

&

Dans la planque, tous écoutait avec attention chaque mots de l'intervention inattendue du Ministre.

_« … amèrement et je présente mes plus sincères condoléances aux familles et à tous ceux… »_

« Mais quel enfoiré ! Quel enfoiré ! »

Lynn était hors d'elle et personne ne tentait rien pour la calmer.

_« Cette organisation de Oz est sans pitié... »_

« Ouais, ça tu peux le dire ! Enculé ! »

A peine s'attira-t-elle un regard réprobateur du Chinois, pour la forme.

« …Oui ! Ce sont bien les derniers évènements et les nouvelles menaces de Oz qui me poussent à m'exprimer aujourd'hui… »

« Et à préparer ta nouvelle place au Conseil de la Paix » jugea froidement Heero.

« …Qu'espère-t-il ? Que celui qui lui succèdera sera suffisamment fou pour s'engager dans une guerre interminable ? Que celui qui lui succédera sera… »

Trowa acquiesça vaguement et Bianca admira silencieusement la clairvoyance politique du Japonais.

« Si on avait des doutes sur ses intentions, on en a plus beaucoup » fit l'Américain.

« …C'est pourquoi, je vous le redis mes chers concitoyens, en ma qualité de Premier Ministre, j'empêcherais Oz d'agir par tous les moyens qui seront à ma disposition… »

« Et ce sera pas difficile pour toi… » soupira Quatre. Le blond se surprit à vouer subitement une haine indicible au Ministre « On l'a mal jugé dès le départ. On aurait dû prendre en compte les soupçons de Une »

« …Lorsque l'on devient soit-même le ferment de la guerre, il faut savoir se sacrifier pour la paix. Nous… »

« Se sacrifier pour la paix ? Faites-moi rire ! Il sait même pas ce que c'est que le sens de l'honneur » Wufei sentait le sang lui monter et il se serait volontiers présenté sans détour au Laboratoire de la colonie, demander directement un duel au ministre, s'il n'avait pas été certain de se faire indignement fusiller par des sous-fifres.

_« …donnez-nous le répit dont nous avons besoin, nous le Conseil et les Preventers »_

« Hou ! J'entends d'ici hurler le commandant… » lança avec légèreté le natté.

« Utiliser jusqu'au nom des Preventers…C'est certain : elle va hurler » confirma avec un petit sourire le Français.

&

Ziben, une fois conclut son allocution, effaça de son visage l'air contrit qu'il s'était peint pour l'occasion et le remplaça par un sourire de satisfaction. Si tout se passait comme prévu ce discours resterait dans l'Histoire. Si la Peacecraft refusait de quitter d'elle-même ses fonctions, elle démissionnerait quand même à la demande du peuple. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le soulèvement populaire qui la mettrait dehors et qui l'appellerait lui à régner. Une fois en place, il mettra fin aux attentats, faisant tomber quelques têtes au passage - question de crédibilité – et deviendrait la nouvelle figure de cette génération. Et s'il s'en trouvait pour contester son pouvoir et monter une rébellion, il pensait à Lady Une, ils passeraient de vie à trépas avant même de pouvoir y songer.

Le plan de Ziben le satisfaisait globalement. Cependant, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir effectuer les tests qui étaient prévus avec la bombe. Et puis, la soirée de la veille le rongeait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. L'Unité spéciale n'était pas loin, son instinct de militaire le sentait. Et ces filles…Il repoussa ses pensées désagréables et appela Voldray.

« Avez-vous tous les documents que je vous ai demandé » questionna-t-il sèchement.

« Voici »

Ziben s'empara vivement des liasses de papier et les serra contre son cœur comme on le ferait avec un enfant chéri.

&&&&&&&&&&

Réléna laissa sonné le visiophone une fois, puis raccrocha. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Elle venait de prendre ce qui était peut-être la plus grave et la plus insensée des décisions de sa vie. Si elle faisait erreur et que tout ne se déroulait pas comme elle l'avait imaginé, alors tout serait perdu. Elle avait besoin d'un avis, du conseil efficace d'une personne qui jugerait impartialement son audace et qui pourrait la raffermir dans son choix.

Elle avait appris plus tôt de la bouche de son commandant Preventer que Sank serait la prochaine cible de Oz. La nouvelle menace des terroristes ne la surprit donc pas, lorsqu'elle fut diffusée, si ce n'est par sa rapidité. Après recensement militaire, aucune trace de Quartz fluo n'avait été détectée dans le royaume. L'explosion méditée par Oz était donc théoriquement impossible, si du moins il procédait bien comme on le pensait.

Lady Une avait pris l'intelligente initiative d'interdire tous les déplacements de minéraux, afin de pouvoir garder la main dessus. En cas de nouvelle menace, on saurait où les explosions seraient susceptibles de se produire. Ces mesures étaient sûres et leur donnaient partiellement le contrôle de la situation.

Malgré cela, le dernier ultimatum n'avait pas laissé intacte la jeune présidente. Ce soir, comme durant toute la journée, la rumeur du peuple résonnait à ses oreilles. Parfois violente, parfois suppliciée, la voix de tous ces gens à l'extérieur, qui avait prit siège devant le Palais, lui réclamait son départ pour éviter la guerre. Etait-elle vraiment le ferment de la guerre ?

Ziben.

Elle avait jusqu'à présent tenté de repousser toutes les accusations de lady Une à son sujet. Elle avait couvert cet homme qui dans sa confiance avait assassiné des milliers de gens et qui n'hésiterait pas à perdre sa tête pour prendre sa place au Conseil. Elle s'insurgea contre elle-même. Son idéalisme en politique lui faisait par moments horreur.

Comment avait-elle pu se fourvoyer à ce point ?

Elle repensait à l'intervention de son Premier Ministre lui demandant directement et publiquement de démissionner. A cet instant, elle aurait presque pu disputer la rage à Lady Une. Le sang lui remonta instantanément aux joues à ces pensées. Dans son discours, Ziben offrait littéralement sa mise à mort politique, et non content de cela il se présentait clairement comme son successeur, serviteur infatigable de la justice et du peuple. Autant dire qu'il avait donné son assentiment public aux foules pour la mettre dehors.

Elle savait qu'elle pourrait résister aux menaces sur sa personne, mais elle ne supporterait jamais la pression d'une population terrorisée qui réclame son départ pour son salut. Les soulèvements depuis le dernier attentat le lui avait prouvé. Elle ne réussissait plus à dormir. D'un autre côté, l'idée d'un Ziben impuni et de surcroît récompensé pour ses crimes, qui hériterait du pouvoir lui était tout aussi insupportable.

Elle avait bien réfléchi. Elle avait bien étudié tous les rapports qu'on lui avait confiés. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre. Elle avait décidé. Résolue, elle ralluma le visiophone et composa le numéro. Quelques sonneries plus tard le visage qu'elle attendait apparut sur l'écran, visiblement surpris.

« Bonjour Heero »

« Réléna… »

A suivre…

Ce chapitre ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'avais prévu, mais il prépare bien les suivants je crois. La suite est en cours d'écriture, je suis bien dedans, mais je manque de temps. Je ferai mon possible pour vous la donner le plus rapidement possible. Moi aussi j'ai envie que ça avance ! Je m'excuse encore pour les délais.

A bientôt

S-R


End file.
